


Machine Road

by Elghin_Hall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, M/M, SOA Members
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elghin_Hall/pseuds/Elghin_Hall
Summary: Un pueblo misterioso encontrado de pura causalidad en medio de la nada, brindara un hogar inesperado a miembros del Club SOA.Solo porque amo a Jared y a Christian de motociclistas.fic regalo para claudia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaudiaMmdg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaMmdg/gifts).



Nadie optaría por el estilo de vida que llevan si pudieran elegir, no solo por su apariencia sino por sus andares, pero les toco formarse con el mismo tipo de personas que son ahora, n malas personas, pero sin duda con un tren de vida poco convencional, las personas con las que terminaron formándose como adultos no son las mas recomendables de la sociedad, pero no hubo nadie mas para ellos dos que su club de motociclistas, su amigo y el se conocieron en su pre adolescencia en california del sur, no fue amor a primera vista ni nada de eso sino su interés por los mapas y los autos clásicos, la mecánica de los modelos descontinuados que los llevo a montar un negocio que administran en línea años después, dejándoles espacio para recorrer los caminos día tras día en busca de piezas y partes de autos que muchos han desechado por años en sus patios traseros.

 

Salir de la banda no fue fácil, si es que se le puede llamar asi, porque se habían convertido en parte de una familia que siempre estaba penitente de ellos, aunque el precio de lealtad era bastante grande... pero al menos pudieron conservar sus chaquetas y llamarse “solitarios”, solo que si la banda lo solicitaba debían volver a apoyarlos en lo que fuese que estuviera pasando por el territorio.

 

Pero eso no había pasado en años, mas precisamente hace mas de siete años que no saben nada de ellos y se alegran en cierto modo, Jared pudo ampliar sus conocimientos en dibujo obteniendo un diplomado en tatuajes, con el cual sacaban una pasta cuando la venta en línea no era muy buena.

 

Siete años viviendo juntos en los caminos sin un lugar fijo mas que la bodega donde guardaban las piezas y las motos que encontraban por el camino. Siempre la misma rutina, levantarse temprano solo para no pagar de mas en algún motel y subirse a la ruta, buscando lugares donde poder comprar piezas, buscarse un motel por la noche o quedarse debajo de las estrellas si el clima lo permitía.

 

A los dos les gustaba no tener un lugar fijo, dejar que el sol les queme la piel y que el viento abra su pecho con toda su fuerza, dejándoles sentir la libertad completa de sus seres mientras conducían Harley, no eran el último modelo, pero tampoco eran fierros viejos difíciles de mantener, se daban maña para las composturas y así hacían migas con los mecánicos del los lugares a los que iban.

 

Todo marchaba bien hasta que un estallido a mitad de la nada alerto todos sus sentidos y la moto de Jared que viajaba a su lado poco a poco empezó a despedir humo y a perder velocidad, preocupado de que se algo mas grabe y la moto haga estallar el recién cargado tanque de combustible de repuesto que colgaba a aun lado de la moto de Jared dio la vuelta y apago el motor.

 

\- ¿Que paso? - pregunto cuando vio a Jared apagar la moto y bajarse apresurado al ver el fuego salir dentro los engranajes del motor.

\- No lo se… - Jared tomo apresurado el matafuegos y empezó a rodear toda la moto para evitar que la avería comprometa mas el motor de lo que ya estaba.

\- Demonios… - Chris se bajo de su moto a un lado del camino y miro el motor cuando este ya estaba cubierto por el blanco polvo del matafuegos.

\- Rayos… justo en medio de la ruta... como si estuviera esperando a estropearse para dejarme varado aquí… - Chris volvió a su moto tomo su celular, un mapa y se fijo por donde estaban, Jared cargaba en su moto una caja con las dos ultimas piezas que encontraron de un Chevy del 67 en ella.

\- Estamos… aquí, y no hay ninguna puta marca de alguna civilización en más de doscientos kilómetros… demonios, odio cuando pasa esto. - Christian sopeso el llamar al servicio de grúas y esperar a que vengan por ellos buscando el numero en la agenda.

\- Espera, nos cobran doscientos por el traslado y el doble si es lejos, como ahora…- Christian mira hacia arriba y el sol le ciega un poco, pero puede ver a Jared por el rabillo del ojo mientras mira al horizonte.

\- ¿Cuánto nos queda? – ya había perdido la cuenta por eso Jared siempre se ocupaba de los billetes, a él siempre se le escurrían como el agua.

\- Doscientos… - Jared masculla con la garganta seca y el sol impregnándose en su piel a fuerza poniéndola cada vez más roja, el mismo calor despegándose del pavimento como olas invisibles.

\- No podemos caminar todo este trecho Jared…- Christian tiene los labios blanquecinos de tan sediento que esta, hace solo un par de días que están ahorrando cada céntimo hasta encontrar un lugar con internet gratis para ver si sus productos se vendieron y si pueden sacar dinero de algún cajero.

\- Podríamos volver... creo que vi un cartel a unos cincuenta kilómetros… tal vez era de algún pueblo… o residencia. - le dice secándose el sudor con la muñequera de cuero por la cual frunció la nariz al notar que olía mal.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Christian miro a sus espaldas y el camino parecía desfigurarse por el calor intenso sobre el pavimento.

\- ¿Apostamos? – Christian lo mira y su amigo estira su mano para que la tome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero el solo la golpea con el revés de la suya y se sube a su moto.

\- Calla, siempre gano todas las apuestas que propones, ya deberías saber que no tiene suerte de apostador Jared… - bufa, la bandana pegada a su frente le quema, pero es preferible que el sudor le caiga en los ojos.

\- Oh vamos, es divertido… - a veces Christian quisiera sacarle la sonrisa, siempre alegre siempre optimista.

\- Divertido ¿Eh? ¿Cómo esa vez en Texas cuando perdiste en quien tenía razón sobre el sexo de Murin? ¿¡Y tuviste que subirte al toro mecánico sin calzones?! – Christian bajo sus anteojos oscuros y sus ojos azules se vieron debajo de la banda del mismo color que llevaba en la cabeza.

\- Oh… Eso, no… Eso fue horrible hombre, mis camaradas estuvieron saltando por todo mi pantalón y me los aplaste con mi propio peso más de... muchas veces… pero en mi defensa estaba realmente lindo con ese vestidito escoses. - dice apretando los dientes y haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras empujaba la moto con su amigo caminando junto a él con el motor encendido.

\- Si… tus apuestas son horribles… especialmente porque nunca te salen bien. – protesta, tratando de humedecer sus labios, pero solo pareció empeorar la resequedad de los mismos.

\- Si bueno... estoy casi seguro de esto…- protesta, Jared miro su reloj un instante para saber porque demonios el sol quemaba tanto, pero eran solo las once de la mañana y eso solo alargaba demasiado su día.

 

Cincuenta kilómetros más allá, el famoso cartel de Jared era de un pueblo que se suponía estaba por el camino de tierra lejos de la ruta, este se sumergía en una arboleda en la que desaparecía como en una película de terror, Christian miro el mapa de papel y allí no había nada de nada, ningún tipo de señal de que ese lugar existiera, se metió en Google Maps y solo vio un par de tejados y galpones desde el satélite, pero si había gente, tal vez habría alguien que al menos les de algo de beber y un espacio para ver si podían arreglar ellos mismo la avería.

 

Se adentraron en el camino con todas las dudas y a menos de quince minutos, cruzando la arboleda que los protegía completamente del sol, se abrió paso a la vista de un pueblo, un lugar común nada fuera de lo normal, un ayuntamiento a la derecha y una estación de policía a la izquierda, edificios cada lado de una plaza enorme y completa con un pequeño estanque en el medio y un biombo banco de madera suficientemente grande para una banda escolar completa, a su alrededor una buena cantidad de negocios y casas y departamentos de dos pisos adentrándose en las calles que se abrían de la plaza.

 

Siguieron empujando las motos a pie; la gente no les prestaba mucha atención como suele pasar, seguían esperando la mirada de los residentes hasta que una parvada de estudiantes salto prácticamente frente a ellos deteniendo su paso, estos caminaban hacia la plaza donde unos maestros parecían aguardarles, casi todos los vehículos estaban estacionados y nadie conducía por las calles, se miraron entre si extrañados, ese lugar aprecia sacado de algún tipo de dimensión desconocida o alguna propaganda de mayonesa por lo perfecto que se veía.

 

Era un lugar apacible y completamente sacado de un catálogo, incluso un uniformado que conversaba con un anciano los miro, los saludo con una sonrisa y la mano en alto antes de seguir prestándole atención al hombre de bastón a su lado, ellos se miraron era realmente algo bizarro la poca importancia que les dio el oficial al pasar enfrente suyo, por regla general cuando paraban en algún pueblo chico los interrogaban de arriba abajo, les preguntaban sus intenciones y les pedían marcharse lo mas pronto posible.

 

Cuando Jared avisto en una calle interna un cartel del mecánico local alzo su voz y enseguida se dirigieron allí parando las motos en la vereda antes de entrar.

 

Jared fue el primero de apresurarse adentro del taller, alzando su voz con un gran “Hola” típico de él, que con el cansancio y el calor que los perseguía hizo resaltar su tono texano…

 

Christian alzo la mirada inspeccionado el lugar, pero siempre detrás de sus anteojos negros de aviador verdes espejados, un hombre grueso y de estómago redondo prominente salió de una pequeña oficina con un trapo ennegrecido por la grasa al limpiarse las manos con el, masticaba un palillo de escarbadientes antes de empezar a hablar con Jared mientras el miraba a su alrededor…

 

Se paro en la vereda junto a su moto y en la misma calle una cuadra mas allá avisto un bar… sus ojos empezaron a brillar por la necesidad de sentir el helado néctar efervescente de una cerveza, su boca se secó más y empezó a pasar su peso de un lado al otro como si las botas le quemaran, cuando la mano de Jared se apoyó en su hombro y volteo a verlo.

 

La buenas nuevas, podían revisar las motos en el taller y dejarlas ahí mientras estaban en el pueblo, la mala noticia solo arreglaba motores de autos por lo que no tenía piezas de ningún otro tipo, Christian bufo y apretando los labios se dirigió el mismo al hombre, seguramente pasarían la noche en ese pueblo y debían encontrar un hotel, ambos dejaron las motos allí con el consentimiento del dueño y fueron a buscar donde quedarse antes de caminar al bar por algo fresco.

 

\- Pero tengo hambre… - Jared se quejó cuando Christian puso primero el alojamiento.

\- ¿Ves algún cajero? - Christian ignoro su queja buscando a su alrededor entre los negocios, alzo en el aire su teléfono que era el más modernos de los dos que tenían, pero ya sin internet por falta de crédito, no el dejaría saber si tenían más dinero el cual seguro lo necesitarían.

\- No, pero si vamos al bar a comer… mostrando estas preciosuras puede que haga unos dólares mas ¿No crees? - le dice Jared acariciándose los brazos, todos tatuados por sus diseños, algunos hechos por él y otros por otros amigos puesto que algunas zonas son muy difíciles de alcanzar uno mismo.

\- No lo se hombre, no creo que sea el tipo de lugar donde la gente le gusten los tatuajes. - Christian se iba cruzando con hombres y mujeres del lugar mientras caminaban de nuevo a la plaza central buscando por donde deberían ir.

\- Eso no lo sabes, capas que están desesperados por unas manos como las mías y aun no lo saben… - Jared se jacto a todo volumen y desplegó esa sonrisa gigantesca que esta vez le hacía más gracia.

\- Ok, ok... solo verifiquemos si disponemos de algo de dinero en la cuenta ¿Ok? - le dijo retirándose los anteojos un segundo para frotarse los ojos.

\- Si, si… oiga señora ¿Sabe de algún motel? - salto de repente Jared delante de una señora con uno rulos blancos y vestido de florecitas, Christian casi se muere de la vergüenza ajena.

\- ¿Disculpa? – dijo la mujer que por su tono de voz era más anciana de lo que el supuso.

\- No, no, disculpe usted señora, no queremos molestarla. – Christian tomo a Jared por el brazo y lo levanto un poco para apartarlo de la mujer.

\- ¡Que bonitos ojos azules tienes muchachito! - la mujer contesto repentina y le tomo de la mejilla con fuerza inesperadamente rápido y el cerro un ojo al sentir el pellizco, Jared se tapó la boca tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

\- Uhg… gracias, señora… - dijo, pero la mujer no le soltaba y estaba magullándole la mejilla.

\- Si necesitan donde quedarse yo alquilo habitaciones en mi casa, no hay hoteles por aquí ya que casi no hay turistas “tan buen mozos como ustedes”… - la mujer al fin le soltó la mejilla a Kane y empezó a revolver una enorme bolsa de tela bordada con manijas de madera, saco un ovillo de lana con sus agujas de madera y se la dio a Jared mientras seguía buscando.

\- Lo tengo por aquí… - la mujer saco una bolsita con caramelos y le dio uno a cada uno, ambos se miraron entre si y Jared se mordió con toda la fuerza que tenía la mejilla interna mientras el otro le clavaba el codo en las costillas para que no se riera. - Oh, aquí esta. - ambos miraron intrigados de que mas podía tener allí. – Esta es mi dirección… las habitaciones de mis hijos son grandes, eran chichos altos y fuertes como ustedes… - la mujer les sonido y tomo la lana de manos de Jared junto a un tejido que colgó de su bolso unos instantes después.

\- ¿Está segura señora? – pregunto Christian… inesperadamente por la reacción de la mujer…

\- Claro que si mijito… les cobrare por supuesto, pero les daré desayuno todas las mañanas… - le dijo con una sonrisa cándida.

\- Solo será por esta noche, si agregamos la moto…- dijo Jared ahora tan sorprendido como Christian lo estaba.

\- Eso no es problema… les pediré 15 dólares por cada habitación, ¿Esta eso bien? - ambos iban a acotar casi al mismo tiempo cuando el oficial que habían visto unas cuadras atrás aprecio de tras de ellos asustándolos.

 

La charla parecía más jocosa cuando este se acerco y el hombre le pregunto por sus hijos a la anciana, ambos mirando la escena hasta que el oficial puso su mano sobre el hombro de Christian como si lo conociera de toda la vida, lo palmeo y siguió su camino unos minutos después ignorándolos por completo, la mujer les dijo que era su sobrino el único de su familia que no ansiaba ver la gran ciudad, haciendo que la mujer riera jocosa, ellos apenas si podían procesar todo eso, pero poco a poco fueron terminando la conversación y le dijeron que antes de las diez de la noche estarían ahí, al mujer asintió y se retiró lentamente por una calle aledaña.

 

Algo preocupados como desconfiados miraron a su alrededor, nadie les miraba o murmuraban a su alrededor, era raro no tener esa reacción en la gente o que les evitaran como si tuvieran algún tipo de lepra o deformidad, además que la gente en general no era tan receptiva con los extraños y menos que menos amables, por un segundo mientras se sentaban en silencio en el bar que Christian había visto anterior mente, se empezaron a susurrar si no habría algo mal con el lugar... si no sería de esas dimensiones desconocidas que Jared solía mirar por la televisión cuando están demasiado cansados para salir a algún bar o ir de fiesta.

 

El barman apareció de la nada frente a ellos sobresaltándolos, pero sin romper con la tranquilidad del lugar los saludo cordialmente y se dedico a atenderles, Christian se prendo de el inmediatamente... cabello rubio ondulado cayendo suelto por sus hombros de un color dorado del que Chris no pudo apartar la mirada y Jared noto esa mirada en su amigo casi en un instante cuando alzo la voz para pedir la primera cerveza de la noche junto con algún comida solo para que el hombre alce la mirada hacia ellos, cuando el barman les miro a ambos a los ojos estos eran celestes claro, se notaban cansados alrededor y en un suspiro asintió la orden retirándose a la cocina.

 

Un par de palabras más tarde con la comida frente a ellos y una segunda cerveza, Christian ya sabía que el barman era demasiado heterosexual y se desilusiono un poco, pero bueno, no en todos lados puede encontrar un espécimen como ese que esté dispuesto a echar un polvo en el baño con otro hombre, la risa estridente de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras Steve “el barman” charlaba más animadamente con ellos mientras atendía al público que empezaba a abultarse en la barra conforme pasaban las horas e la tarde.

 

El no pudo mantener su postura neutra y distante con la gente que los empezó a rodear, debía socializar por fuerza mayor, mostrando sus tatuajes a algunas interesadas que empezaron a hablarles como a otros hombres del lugar ya que era la primera vez que los veían en el bar, los tatuajes de Jared había diseñado y pintado, los de Jared eran coloridos llenos de formas diferentes usando diferentes técnicas en su brazos hasta donde el mismo podía tatuarse, los que Jared hizo en él eran solo negros con inclinación indígena, un águila en el hombro, un par de alas en la espalda solo que esas no se veían por su chamarra así que solo mostró al lobo en su antebrazo derecho y como se iba fusionando con un bosque que se armaba poco a poco hasta el hombro con líneas y puntos hasta perderse en el tono de su piel, tuvo que habar de ellos porqué además de decirles quien era el artista y al momento que decía que su amigo era el autor de los mismos los pedidos de diseños como trabajo empezaron a llover sobre el regazo de Jared.

 

Les convenía si, era molesto también, no era de sus cosas favoritas de su amistad, pero sabía cómo ser el modelo vivo de Jared…

 

Cuando se aparto un poco de la muchedumbre noto como Steve le alcanzaba a Jared una libreta y un bolígrafo, anotando nombres direcciones como números de teléfono, esperaba que no tome más de cinco trabajos, no quería quedarse a vivir allí…

 

Sorbió lo que quedaba en su segunda cerveza y pegado a la pared al otro lado de la barra, donde él se había refugiado del ruido de la gente que llenaba de halagos y atención a Jared, una cerveza aprecio frente a él, lentamente la tomo mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo al hombre que se la ofrecía, cabello moldeado hacia atrás de un rubio platinado engominado demasiado perfecto ademas de una barba recortada como unos anteojos realmente caros y modernos.

 

No hizo falta cruzar palabras, bebió de la botella unos instantes mirando a Jared sonreír y carcajearse rodeado de casi diez o quince personas, todas diferentes, pero muy características en un bar, el hombre se levantó y camino tranquilamente adentrándose en el bar, su andar era interesante, traía unas botas gastadas y unas camisa color crema con pequeños puntos, lo vio dejar su bebida en una mesa alta al azar y mirar hacia el sobre su hombro, si, él sabía lo que quería y el necesitaba quitar el estrés de su espalda…

 

No era tan tarde como para tener un rodeo completo, pero se levantó y le siguió al baño donde le vio meterse, la mayor parte del tiempo él ni siquiera lo pide o lo insinúa siquiera… es algo que directamente llega a él, un acoston rápido una noche intensa de algún vaquero que le mira y sabe, que tiene que montarlo, subirse a su polla y perder el control de todo.

 

Jared lo llama “hechizo” él lo llama “maldición” aunque una muy conveniente, pero él esta cien por ciento consiente de que nunca habla con sus parejas momentáneas, que no hay conexión alguna y de que es de un uso solamente, algo de solo una vez en todo sentido, no lo detesta, pero es más solitario de lo que se ve a simple vista, por más que su amigo tenga anotados en un cuadernillo la cantidad de hombres con la que ha estado por año en curso, como un especie de récord que quiere ver si puede romper.

 

Resopla antes de entrar al baño, pero la necesidad del cuerpo es más grande que su necesidad de preguntar siquiera el nombre de ese sujeto… en realidad es demasiado pijo para su gusto, pero cuando abrió la primera puerta del cubículo del baño, el tío estaba sin pantalones y los vio colgando bien doblados de un lateral del cubículo, botas puestas, arrodillado en el inodoro esperándolo.

 

Solo entro, deshizo su cinturón y su jean pasando su pulgar por la entrada esponjosa notándola lubricada y abierta de anterior uso, quiso maldecir de lo jodidamente caliente se veía entre los redondo y abultados glúteos completamente depilados, su boca se tensaba por decir alguna verdad sobre esa vertiginosa vista, pero como siempre su labios se mantuvieron cerrados… respiro hondo sosteniendo su dura erección y el hombre pego su mejilla a los azulejos dejándole saber con solo eso que la mentira de una vez, no dejando pasar un segundo más sin estar dentro.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Jared trataba de entender el tono sureño de la niña de no más de veinte años a su lado, era la última de la lista, pero el entusiasmo en su rostro era enorme llenándolo de regocijo al querer algo tan suyo en su piel, no solo por el trabajo que quería sino porque quería el mismo tatuaje que tenía el en el hombro un loto esfumado, le pregunto porque un tatuaje tan suave y colorido para un hombre de su “calibre” dijo ella, él la miro sonriéndole más grande aun y el respondió que él se sentía como el loto en su hombro cuando recorría la carretera con el viento golpeando su rostro y la velocidad en las venas.

 

La chica se mordió el labio y el anoto lo que quería para el tatuaje entre corchetes al lado de su nombre como hizo con los otros, a veces le gustaría ser más hetero… o algo hetero, pero aún no conoce mujer que realmente le caliente la polla, por lo que de repente se acuerda de que esta allí con un amigo y mira a todos lados notando que Christian no está por ningún lado, mira hacia afuera por el ventanal pintado con el nombre del bar y tampoco lo ve afuera.

 

\- Si buscas a tu colega se fue al baño con Antón… el… uhm bueno tu sabes ¿No? - le dice Steve con las mejillas poniéndose poco a poco algo rojas, apenado en realidad.

\- ¡Pero… son las tres y media de la tarde! - le dice con una cara de incredulidad total… Casi quejándose.

\- Lo raro es que no le halla sobado el bulto en público o que se lo tratara de montar enfrente de todos… como suele hacer para convencer a sus prospectos… - le dice extrañado, pero sabiendo que ese sujeto solo quiere tener una polla enterrada en el todo el día, sacudió la cabeza porque el no quería de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Es costumbre de Antón? - Le dice mirándolo de lado y Steve con los dientes apretados insinúa que sí. - Oh…-

\- El y tu…- dice Steve mientras fajina unas copas.

\- Oh no... es un amigo… y estoy acostumbrado a que desaparezca, solo que no a esta hora del día, yo le digo el hechizo… - y Jared abre los brazos ondulando las manos como si estuviera representado un gran título de una película.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - le dice Steve ya mirándolo con cara de loco, la chica a su lado muy entretenida con la conversación.

\- Bueno es un don de mi compadre… los hombres lo buscan como si fuera miel ¿Sabes? Solo lo siguen y se le pegan por unas horas… o lo que le dure el polvo. - le dice con otra sonrisa inmensa notando la mirada divertida de la chica y el le sonríe de vuelta.

\- Eso es… raro. - Steve seguía fajinando las copas detrás de la barra mientras conversaban.

\- Lo se, por eso es un hechizo… - vuelve a hacer ese ademan y Steve se retira un poco mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

\- Me caes bien… ¿Vivirán aquí de ahora en mas? - Jared se congelo y perdió la sonrisa de inmediato, mirando a la chica de cabello rubio rizado y de enormes ojos cafés, muy sureña con su tonito y todo, ella aun sonreía, pero el sintió miedo sin saber porque.

\- Es la primera vez que me preguntan eso… - dice, mirando su hamburguesa a medio comer y se mete la carne en la boca para evitar contestar.

 

Gracias al cielo, un grupo de chicas con bolsas de compras entra al bar y se llevan a la chica lejos de él, mientras le gritan con gran felicidad a Steve que espetan en tonos altos y chillones que le sirva Martinis de manzana y cereza, el solo come esperando que Chris termine rápido de hundirse en quien sea que fuese Antón, porque quiere arreglar su moto y correr muy muy lejos de allí lo mas pronto posible.

 

No fue después de una cuarta cerveza y cuarenta minutos más que vio a Christian volver limpiándose las manos con una toalla de papel, su bandana no estaba y su cabello caía a ambos lados de su rostro, su camiseta blanca debajo de su chamarra estaba empapada en sudor y se sentó junto a él apestando a sexo como a hombre que no se ha bañado en dos días, Jared apretó su nariz y frunció el ceño tratando de apartarse de él.

 

Christian le dio un golpe en el brazo por el gesto y luego se olio la camiseta, pero no le dio importancia. Steve le alcanzó una cerveza más diciéndole que invitaba la casa porque Jared ya tenía la cuenta en la mano, la agradeció y vio el monto en ella, ya llevaban como sesenta dólares consumidos solo que Jared detuvo su enojo al mostrarle la lista de clientes para esa noche, podría hacer tres de ellos por el tamaño y la complejidad y otros tres en la mañana si se quedaban, Chris masticando lo que le quedo en el plato de papas fritas.

 

Según su lista recaudaría mil doscientos dólares, era una buena suma a pesar de que siempre pensó que Jared cobraba muy poco por lo que hacía, la voz de Steve llamo su atención y mas aun cuando pregunto por Antón… el miro a Jared y Jared lo miro a el expectante de alguna respuesta, pero solo se remitió a los hechos... el no conocía a ningún Antón, Steve abrió más los ojos y con su pulgar apuntando el baño le dijo que Antón era el sujeto del baño por lo que el abrió la boca como entendiendo a quien se referían, pero claro, él no sabía siquiera el nombre.

 

Respondió que estaba descansando y con una palmada sobre el hombro de Jared se marcharon de allí, lo más probable es que volverían por la noche, dependiendo del estado real de la Harley de Jared.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol parecía menguar entre los grandes árboles que poblaban las veredas, algunos denotaban el colorido color lila de estratégicos jacaranda en la zona, cuando llegaron al taller de Al, el hombre estaba enfrascado en una enorme máquina de capuchino que no habían visto antes y los dos lo miraron extrañados, el hombre miro por sobre su hombro y con una voz profunda ademas de agria les indico que entro las motos porque que necesitaba poner un auto sobre foso.

No objetaron en absoluto, solo caminaron dentro mientras el olor a motor desarmado y café expreso los rodeaba, sus motos estaba en una habitación rodeadas de fotos y partes de autos que estaban dentro de cajas de cristal exhibidas como si fuera un museo, el amplio pasillo que los llevo a esa habitación del mismo color azul oscuro no desvió su atención de aquello al recorrer el lugar, el mecánico les comento de ese lugar con su voz un poco más suave debido al café que estaba ingiriendo, explayándose en la historia de todo eso que empezó con que la colección desde su abuelo que era corredor, ambos miraron todas las partes algunas eran familiares otras no al ser de autos más antiguos.

Poco después de tomar un café con el mecánico que no paraba de hablar con afecto de cada pieza que allí había o donde su padre y su abuelo la consiguieron, la conversación cambio cuando pregunta por las motos, Chris saca el set de herramientas del morral derecho de la moto, que siempre llevan con ellos, mientras Jared desmonta la caja de su moto dejando sus propias piezas a un lado y hace espacio para revisar el motor, deben encontrar la causa del humo y la llamarada que controlaron a tiempo.

Tomo su bolso de ropa y lo cargo junto al de Christian en la otra moto para llevarlo luego a lo de la anciana, saco su lupa como el motor de su maquina para tatuar, buscando la caja de las agujas y los tintes… como el papel trasferible solo que cuando se encontró con los brazos repletos de cosas y mordiéndose el labio se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un lugar despejado como limpio para ponerlas.

O al menos una mesa porque debía trabajar mas tarde… tomo una de las maletas que tiene doblada y guardada en el morral de Christian y empezó a guardar todas esas cosas allí, pensando que era mejor concentrarse en solo una cosa por el momento, se agacho junto a su amigo y lo vio buscando la avería, el tomo otra llave y saco las uniones de las bujías y retirándolas en buscan de alguna señal de quemado, pero volvió a meterlas mientras Christian estaba del otro lado, escuchando en murmullos que tendrían que desarmar todo porque no veía por donde el fuego había salido.

Empezaron a remover piezas y tornillos tratando de no hacer desastre con el aceite cuando sacaron la tapa del filtro, al tiempo que ponían cada cosa en orden en el piso y revisaban las juntas, el tiempo empezó a trascurrir mas rápido, al punto de que ambos empezaron a cargar con la frustración de no encontrar el problema.

Y saber que si alguna estaba dañada no podrían hacer nada sin un repuesto nuevo, Chris se dirigió a el con la mirada concentrada en la moto, Jared armando un puchero por como se veía su moto despanzurrada y Christian quería darle un buen golpe para que se le quite lo crío, pero se aguantó, poniendo la tarjeta de la anciana en mitad de su pecho, la mirada calidoscopica mirando fijo a la suya sin entender, solo hizo falta que dijera la palabra “trabajo” para que recordase de que tenía gente esperando por su llamado.

Mirar su reloj como respuesta fue automático, notando que casi eran las siete y media de la noche, se quitó el sudor de la frente y tomo la bandana del bolsillo posterior de su pantalón para colocársela prácticamente sobre los ojos, necesitaba un baño antes de pasar un par de horas al lado de otro ser humano si quería poder estar sobre ellos trabajando.

Sopesando que llevarse o no, Christian ya estaba sujetando bien los dos morrales a su moto, dándole las llaves para que se la lleve, el lo miro sorprendido, Christian no dejaba que otras personas tocaran a su bebe y se sintió conmovido e iba a abrazarlo cuando el sonido estridente de una canción llego de la calle.

“Gunter Gliben  
Glaucchen Globen…  
Alright, I got something to say  
Yeah, it`s better burn out  
Yeah, tan fade away…”

Ambos salen por el pasillo a la parte mas grande del taller donde Al estaba trabajando y ven como un impala del ‘67 se sube a la vereda y al notar el lugar lleno con otros dos autos el conductor decide apagar la ignición y bajarse del auto.

Los dos motociclistas miraron al hombre como si fuera un ente de otro planeta en ese amigable pueblo, la expresión en su rostro era de pura rabia sumada a una mirada fría como la piedra, el hombre con su enojo dio un fuerte portazo al cerrar la portezuela, llamo en un grito seco al mecánico el cual dio unos pasos hacia el sin el más mínimo efecto en el de todo ese despliegue de mala leche.

-Jensen…- dijo Al y Christian dio un golpe a su amigo en la boca del estómago mientras volvía por la moto y a sus propios asuntos, pero Jared se quedó allí, mirando la intensidad de ese rostro enfurruñado.  
-Al…- le dijo, mordiéndose los labios y mirando en silencio al auto ahora como si este fuese a hablar o algo y Jared como si no pudiera evitarlo se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Pasa algo o debo adivinar? - le dijo cuándo la paciencia parecía estar esfumándose.  
-Claro que pasa… pasa que salgo de la panadería y de la nada el auto no tira, a pesar de que apreté el acelerador. – brama. Porque no hay otra manera de decirlo, mientras que Jensen vuelve su rostro a Al y ve por sobre el hombro del mismo a Jared aproximándose sigilosamente. – ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?- espeta exasperado y Al se da la vuelta y lo señala con la mano unos segundos.  
-Oh el es…-  
-Jared Padalecki… hombre, que hermoso auto tienes… - se apresura a decir, pero Jared no aparta su mirada de él cuándo lo dice o la sonrisa que el dedica por lo que Jensen parpadea incrédulo.  
-Si su motor se averió… tendré que mirar a esta princesa, pero tengo dos reparaciones mas, tendrás que esperas hasta mañana por la tarde. – explica el dueño del taller levantando el capo y mirando el interior.  
-Sabes yo… - esta por decir que tiene justamente partes de ese auto cuando Christian suelta su nombre como un ladrido y pone la moto en la vereda con todas sus cosas para que se vaya a trabajar de una vez.  
-Anda… no tienes todo el día…- le dice y es Jensen el que mira a ambos con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¿Y tú eres? - le espeto ambos, puños cerrados sobre su cadera mostrando todo su porte detrás de una camisa a cuadros crema con líneas marrones y verdes y sus acostumbrados jeans de trabajo cubiertos por una fina capa de polvillo de madera.  
-Christian Kane…- el motociclista se acerca al hombre y le tiende la mano el cual duda unos segundos en tendérsela, Christian frunce el ceño notando que ese sujeto no es igual que los del resto del pueblo, de hecho, es la persona más normal que ha encontrado allí hasta ahora.  
-¿Planean quedarse? - le dice mientras aun sostiene la mano de su amigo y Jared solo puede ver toda la situación fuera de contexto, más que nada porque Jensen tiene una boca de morirse infartado de lo abultada y suave que se ve, además de un perfil perfecto con ojos que son completamente verdes y eso hace que la quijada de Jared caiga suelta un poco.  
-No… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - dice desconfiado Christian recuperando su mano al segundo siguiente.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto… - Jensen se voltea al mecánico que cerraba el capo y se dirige al interior del auto, tomando algunas de sus compras del asiento trasero, le deja las llaves al mecánico. – Te lo dejo, no creo que llegue hasta la carpintería. - replica.  
-¿Quieres que te lleve? – soltó Jared repentino sorprendiéndose incluso el mismo, todos lo miraron como si hubiera mutado justo delante de sus ojos, pero la mirada que si le preocupo era la de Christian que no quería a nadie más subiese a su moto.  
-Ni siquiera te conozco… - le responde con una expresión de asco.  
-Jensen, solo esta siendo amable. – espeta Al, incrédulo de su respuesta tan grosera.  
-Pues yo no quiero que se amable, me enferma, me voy caminando… - el rubio solo se da media vuelta y se va, enfurruñada tal y como llego o tal vez mas.  
-Hombre, ¿Que demonios fue eso de invitar a ese tipo a subirse a mi moto?! – le dice Christian dándole un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en el hombro.  
-Lo siento… no se que me paso… - hace un puchero mirando el piso.  
-Yo si se y no lo quiero en mi moto, ahora ve a hacer lo que tiene que hacer… - le espeto apretando los dientes mientras entraba al taller a terminar de recoger todo y ver como demonios arreglaría el asunto, detestaba tener que ser la figura paterna rígida con Jared, pero parecía que su amigo no entendía las cosas de otra manera.  
-Ok... nos vemos Al… - saludo Jared al hombre y este le respondió de igual modo.  
-Nos vemos niño… - Jared lo miro extrañado, con esa sensación incomoda en el cuerpo, ya que la única persona que lo llamo así había sido su abuela antes de morir.

 

Jared se montó en la moto se puso los anteojos negros al mejor estilo robo-cop y encendió la moto, se maldijo, se sentía distinta incluso el sonido de esa moto difería de la suya y empezó a extrañarla como si no fuera a verla nunca más, soltó el aire con resignación y con la tarjeta de la señora en la mano arranco la moto, tendría que ir calle por calle, pero el pueblo no era muy grande y no le vendría mal recorrerlo.

Así como si fuera un tonto niño de secundaria... y bien que recuerda todo sobre su adolescencia, se vio sonriendo como tonto por el recuerdo de ese hombre… eso le hizo pensar en sus palabras y en su mal genio haciendo que sonriera más grande, pero en su camino vio la panadería de la que Jensen hablo y paro frente a ella, sería mejor comprar algo para la viejita a pesar de que les cobrara la habitación el pedirle usar su sala o cocina para tatuar era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Salió de allí con una cajita de magdalenas bañadas en chocolate, galletas caceras con chispas de chocolate que olían increíble y otras con caramelo, monto la bolsa a un lado del manubrio y siguió recorriendo el pueblo en busca de la casa, pero al ver al policía charlando frente a una ferretería se detuvo de nuevo a preguntarle por direcciones.

Esto de tener buen trato con las autoridades era adictivo, el oficial era Jeffrey Dean Morgan es un tipo completamente afable, como agradable de escuchar y su manera de sonreír le cayó super bien, le contó de los hijos de la señora que los hospedaría, sus primos y como los extraña asegurando que le gustara tener su compañía en la casa por más que se queden poco, Jared asintió y cuando obtuvo nuevas direcciones para llegar a la residencia de la mujer emprendió camino de nuevo.

El cielo empezaba a ponerse de colores anaranjados cuando llego, estacionándose al costado de la casa donde un camino daba a la cochera detrás de una hermosa casa sureña de dos plantas de color blanca.

Se bajó solo con los dulces y los dos bolsos con ropa para no asustar a la mujer apenas lo viera, pero si a penas había subido la escalera del porche cuando esa mujer estaba abriendo la puerta y saludándolo efusivamente con un repasador en la mano y un delantal de cocina bordado puesto.

No había cruzado la puerta cuando la señora lo había abrazado y pellizcado ambas mejillas como si fuera su nieto, hijo o algo parecido, le entrego la bolsa con las galletitas mientras lo llevo de la mano dentro de la casa con la intención de mostrarle todo, paseándolo por la sala, el comedor la cocina y una habitación que era mas un porche cubierto cerrado, nada mas que con ventanas además de estar lleno de plantas coloridas y enredaderas, era una casa muy linda, cuando iban a ver el segundo piso, la mujer se sentó en una silla al costado de la escalera y con su ayuda se aseguró al asiento y fueron lentamente ascendiendo a la planta alta para que le mostrara donde dormirían.

La mujer no se le paso que estaba solo y pregunto por “el muchacho de ojos azules” notando que se refería a Christian unos segundo después, la mujer hablaba rápido, pero con un afecto que le resultaba tan ajeno como increíble que lo dirigiera a él, en algún momento logro distinguir que el preguntaba si ya habían cenado le respondió ligeramente que una hamburguesa en el bar hace unas horas atrás y la verdad no recordaba la cena en ese momento, la mujer se bajó de la silla y con el bastón en mano lo guió por un pasillo y le mostró su habitación como la que le daría a Christian.

Jared no sabia que responder a la mujer cuando vio las habilitaciones con las camas eran gigantescas, altas con cuatro columnas de las cuales caían cortinas de tela, parecían ser doble King en realidad esas camas tenían casi cuatro metros por cuatro metros y aun así la habitación tenía espacio de sobra a su alrededor, estaba seguro de que su rostro mostraba lo pasmado que estaba.

Y por un segundo creyó que quince dólares no era justo por una habitación así, estaba casi seguro debería valer unos quinientos dólares o más en cualquier resort, la mujer entro para mostrarle el baño privado con bañadera y ducha y un enorme espejo en un marco dorado antiguo dentro de la misma habilitación mientras que le comentaba que la otra también tenia baño y el empezó a sentirse horriblemente culpable, demonios, no quería aprovecharse de una señora tan amable sintiendo que se retorcía por dentro ante la sensación, pero ella sonreía comentándole lo contenta que estaba de tenerlo allí y a Christian, hablando sobre sus dos hijos que vivían lejos y sobre la casa siendo demasiado grande para ella sola, y que iba a disfrutar mucho de tenerlos allí.

Empezó a titubear porque no podía hacer mas para hacerle notar que todo eso era demasiado logrando decirle que él y Christian podían compartir cuarto al ser tan grande, la mujer soltó un gran “patrañas” mientras dejaba caer su mano frente a él, pero luego se dio la vuelta antes de salir del cuarto para preguntar si eran pareja y el negó, la mujer veía todo por otro cristal sin duda. Lo dejo solo para que se instale al minuto siguiente, cuando la mujer cerró la puerta de la habitación se sintió como la mosca en la nata, completamente fuera de lugar.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntados si podía traer gente a la casa revoleo los ojos y se fustigo a si mismo, tenia un alarga lista y la mitad quería tatuarse esa misma noche… tiro sus bolsos a los pies de la cama temiendo ensuciar con estos el blanco acolchado, tomo las ultimas prendas limpias que le quedaban y se metió al baño, tenia que apurarse aun debía consultar con Miranda sobre eso.

Corrió escaleras abajo unos quince minutos después, descalzo porque no tenía medias limpias, sus botas se las iba a colocar notando que estaban llenas de barro y otra vez sintió que no podía ensuciar ese lugar con su mugre, ya abajo la encontró en la cocina, apunto de tomar la pava caliente en un mitón rosado y dirigiéndose a la mesa que estaba puesta para dos personas, las galletas en una bandeja de plata con un segundo piso donde las magdalenas que compro reposaban.

 

-¿Espera visitas? - dijo suavemente, su cabello aun húmedo se pegaba a su cuello, la mujer levanta su ojos y sonríe.  
-Tu cariño, siéntate… - Jared salto unos segundos sobre sus tobillos dubitativo y camino hasta la mesa, haciendo como se le dijo mientras la mujer le decía lo que había en la mesa, ella tomaba un te, pero le ofreció café y leche si así lo deseaba.  
-Miranda… - Jared asintió y se sirvió en una taza decorada con flores pequeñas y complicadas pintadas por debajo el borde dorado de la taza.  
-¿Si querido? - la mujer sorbe su té y toma una de las magdalenas con una sonrisa. - Hacia tiempo que nadie tomaba él te conmigo. - dijo sonrisueña, alzando los hombros con emoción y felicidad, él se sentía culpable y conmovido al mismo tiempo.  
-Yo… sabes, em, algunas personas…en el pueblo, vieron mis tatuajes y como yo los hago… - soltó el aire, sentía como si le dijera a su abuela sus preferencias sexuales, la mujer lo escuchaba atenta, sus ojos con cataratas aclaraban sus ojos marones a algo parecido al verde agua. – y… quería preguntarte, si podría traer a algunos clientes en diferentes horarios claro… para poder tatuarlos… - se aclaró la voz, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso.  
-¿Ese es tu trabajo? ¿Vives de ello? - pregunto la mujer curiosa y él se rasco la nuca, los recuerdos de su abuela agolpándose, bueno, no es que recordase mucho de ella, pero si recuerda el tono de su voz en como jamás había malas intenciones en ella.  
-Uno de ellos, si, con Christian vendemos partes de autos que encontramos en el camino, yo tatuó y el hace reparaciones de todo tipo… - trata de sonreír, soltando el aire lentamente de manera que le duele el pecho.  
-Bueno, no creo que haya inconveniente dulzura, ¿Quieres usar la sala o el comedor? – le dice tomando una galleta, y poniendo una cucharada mas de azúcar a su te.  
-¿Si? Waw. Eso sería genial… uhm, creo que el comedor estaría bien. – Jared tomo de su café y tomo unas galletas para el mismo un poco mas relajado.  
-¿Y cuándo vendrán? -  
-Pues, tengo sus números aun debo llamarlos… - dijo sacando su celular y la hoja de libreta que Steve le regalo.

 

Christian mira la válvula y no puede entender cómo es que se partió de esa manera, Al miraba sobre su hombro el hallazgo sin saber cómo demonios había pasado, podía ser que la pieza fuera defectuosa, pero Christian sabe lo que gasto Jared en armar ese motor desde cero solo para asegurarse de que estaba consiente de todas las piezas de su moto estuvieran en optimo estado.

Definitivamente necesitarían una nueva, Al palmeo su hombro y le dijo que podían pedir una por correo en la computadora de su oficina, pero no estaba seguro de cuanto tardaría, Christian sopeso eso siguiéndolo con la pieza en la mano donde la apretaba con ganas, no quería quedarse allí más de lo necesario, pero parecía que estarían atascados por más tiempo del que creyeron desde un principio.

Mientras Al revisaba las piezas, él pensaba como decirle a Jared sobre esto, no era el fin del mundo solo que estar más de dos días en un pueblo no era algo que hicieran desde que empezaron a viajar juntos, entre las preguntas del mecánico sobre el modelo del cilindro discutían sobre cuánto tiempo podían esperar o no, cuando los dos miraron las opciones vieron que tardaría de cuatro a seis días en llegar y Christian pensó que tenía que haber algún error, pero la persona que vendía la parte nueva para la moto de Jared era de New York y por más que la enviaran por avión seguirían tardando cuatro días, además del costo de ese tipo de envió.

Resignado, tomo su tarjeta de crédito la cual jamás usa y puso cuatrocientos dólares a pagar en un solo pago, para el mes que viene, suspiro, haciendo nota mental de lo que debía pagarlo luego en algún banco.

Al le pregunto si necesitaba algo más porque ya iba a cerrar y el miro el reloj en la pared y se dio cuenta de que casi eran las diez de la noche, frunció el ceño incrédulo de como el tiempo pasa tan tapido, la risa de Al se hizo escuchar y el volteo a verlo mientras salían de la oficina comentando la manera que él tenía en concentrarse al revisar cada parte de ese motor como si el mundo solo se tratase de una motocicleta, era lo que no le había dejado distinguir el trascurso del tiempo.

El no veía lo gracioso, pero tomo su chamarra, alguna otra cosa que se ese olvidando llevar a Jared, pero no creyó que necesite llevarse consigo la cala con las piezas, estaban con candado y no se veía lo que había allí tampoco, saludo al mecánico y se marchó mientras este ponía llave a las puertas plegables.

Volvió a la calle principal y a pesar de que se sabía el nombre de la calle y la altura no tenía idea de donde estaba, camino por la plaza cruzando enfrente de la pérgola, el trabajo de esa cosa era impresionante, nada de la típica madera sobre madera lisa, este ostentaba un trabajo de grabado sobre ella con detalle y sutileza que lo hizo recorrer cada rincón de esta, algunas partes coloradas apenas en tonos de crema y era demasiado raro para una pérgola comunal de un pueblo perdido en medio de la nada.

Cruzo la calle pensando como demonios llegaría a la casa de la anciana cuando volvió a centrarse en lo que debía hacer, aun había gente en la calle, pero no tanta como en la tarde, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones cuando vio una figura que se le hizo familiar, el hombre paso su mano por el rubio cabello y se retiró los anteojos, notando que era el pijo del baño con unas bolsas de comida rápida en la mano, el cual le sonrió cuando se le quedo mirando.

 

-Hey…- saludo a Christian, parando frente a el porque al parecer no le iba a dejar seguir de largo si no lo saludaba, notando el tono de voz chillona y desagradable para cualquiera que tenga oídos.  
-Hey… - Christian respondió dando un paso al costado, pero Antón se lo impide. – ¿Pasa algo? – unas mujeres pasan por su lado riendo, vestidas en topa de gimnasia y con bolsos en sus hombros, saludando hacia sus espaldas, pero él no puede ver más que los ojos negros de Antón que siguen fijos en el sonriendo como si supiera algo que el no, lo cual le hizo sentir incómodo.  
-¿Tienes cien dólares? – le dice poniendo su mano frente a el como si el fuera el banco o algo asi.  
-Porque habría de darte algo… - Christian volvió a dar un paso al costado y Antón lo freno poniéndose a centímetros de él.  
-Deberías… o le diré a todos que bien me follaste en el baño… - susurra en el rostro de Christian, el motociclista alzo una ceja y sus manos salieron de sus bolsillos cayendo a los lados de su cuerpo.  
-¿Y porque debería importarme eso…? - Antón abrió la boca y movió la mandíbula, empezando a enojarse como si Christian le estuviera tomando el pelo.  
-¿Es que eres lerdo o qué? Ahora dame doscientos si no quieres que grite aquí mismo que te gusta meterla en el culo de otro hombre, ¿Entendiste ahora? - le dice con un tono arrogante y más exasperante al ser tan agudo su tono de voz, Christian se lame los labios dando un paso al frente cerrando el espacio que los distanciaba y con la nariz tocando prácticamente la suya le contesta.  
-Hazlo, no hay nadie en este pueblo al que le importe cuanto disfrute haciendo que te desmayes con mi polla. – su tono se mantiene estable, pero áspero cuando sus palabras abandonan sus labios entre dientes apretados, el calor de su cuerpo aumentando por el enojo que estaba empezando a envolverlo.  
-Wow… ¿Que está pasando aquí? - tanto Antón como el girando su cabeza al hombre parado enfrente de la puerta de “Yoga Party” con las llaves en la mano, la cara de ese hombre detiene su furia unos instantes.  
-No te metas Misha, mi Papu y yo estamos negociando. - Antón trata de poner su mano en la chamarra de Christian como si el estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras y este toma su mano en un instante apretándola con todas su fuerzas, sacando una expresión de dolor del pijo ese.  
-¿Otra vez Antón? Sabes que este negocio tuyo es una estupidez… - Misha mete las llaves en la cerradura pegada al piso de la puerta y le da vueltas mientras está hablando.  
-Será mejor que escuches a tu amigo pequeña rata, antes de que te haga dormir en una zanja… - Antón parece entender al fin, asustándose al ver el frío en los ojos del motociclista, pero el nudo de miedo cierra su garganta por poco tiempo.  
-Déjalo… - Misha interviene al empujarlo y Christian que no se lo esperaba trastabilla dos pasos atrás.  
-Hey… - espeta, Misha empuja a Antón de igual modo, pero en dirección opuesta sorprendido por la fuerza de este a pesar de ser tan menudo, mientras que el pelinegro le da con un fajo de revistas en la nuca como acto seguido como si fuera el perro callejero incorregible del pueblo.  
-Tu vete antes de que llame a tu tía y te pongan como camote de verdad esta vez… - le da otro golpe con la pila de papel y este se va.  
-No deberías meterte en asuntos de otros… - le dice el motociclista acomodándose la chamara y disponiéndose a irse, pero Misha camina en la misma dirección que él, sin mirarle metiendo sus revistas en una bolsa de tela que dice “full moon” en letras rosadas.  
-Todos se meten, en realidad esa estupidez solo le ha funcionado tres veces, y esos tres estúpidos aun le mandan dinero por correo porque Antón después de follárselos les copio los números de sus celulares para amenazarlos con llamar a todos sus familiares y amigos. - el hombre sonríe como si fuera gracioso que alguien caiga en algo así.  
-Entonces debería haberlo golpeado, tal vez así se le quite lo estúpido… - espeta, pero el enojo parece estar escurriéndose de su cuerpo a través de sus pies.  
-¿Tú no eres de aquí verdad? - Misha se detuvo en la esquina mientras unos autos pasaban frente a ellos y Christian lo imito mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, desconfiado de la familiaridad con la que lo trataba, pero si iba al caso casi todo el pueblo era así.  
-¿Se me nota? - la ironía se le escapó de la boca sin que pudiera pensarlo antes y Misha solo soltó el aire en una sonrisa un poco mas grande.  
-No mucho… ¿Tienes donde quedarte? - pregunta y ahora Christian le Mira mas intensamente tratando de entender esas palabras del hombre con el que se cruzo a menos de seis minutos.

 

No espera para nada hablar tanto en realidad, más de lo que le ha hablado a nadie en mucho tiempo e incluso el doble de lo que haba con Jared, por alguna razón le dice lo que paso con la moto de su amigo, de la anciana y Misha hace este gesto enorme al sonreír con todo el cuerpo comentando que esa señora se llama Miranda que aunque es muy linda, ella nunca hospedaba a los nuevos y que debieron caerle muy bien, mencionando entre líneas que era habitual de que hubiera nuevos habitantes en el pueblo, sus ojos tratando de encontrar el porque de ello en los detalles del rostro de ese hombre al cual después de un rato noto que estaba con unas calzas negras y calentadores grises en las pantorrillas.

Christian seguía caminando junto a el, distraído en su conversación a pesar de que en algún momento Misha doblo una esquina mientras le hablaba y no le importaba ya a donde iban, había algo relajado en ese hombre que lo hacía sentir atraído a el, nuevamente Misha era un hombre interesante desde la línea de los labios tan diferente al resto como cuando hablaba estos parecían fundirse con su palabras de forma hipnótica, ojos azules que se oscurecían por la falta de luz y un perfil que no dejaba de atraparle; claro que solo podía apreciarlo porque con tanta verborrea seguramente Misha nunca dormiría con él como le ha pasado con otros, aunque diciendo la verdad le gustaría saber cómo es por las mañanas más que abandonar el lecho después de consumir su libido.

Unos veinte minutos después, con varias cuadras recorridas Misha va deteniendo el paso en una enorme casa vieja, rodeada por sauces llorones apenas ocultan una casa blanca de dos plantas, con un camino de garaje que va hasta la calle.

Pero lo que lo hace distraerse es que Misha le dice que él es de California, mas precisamente de San Francisco, del cual huyo porque estaba harto de que los gays llevaran su bandera al extremo de caminar dos pasos y ostentando como una obligación, prefería ser mas reservado y no estar contándoselo a todo mundo, demasiado color por todos lados y música le había asqueado, unos segundos después de solo mirarse… Christian le pregunta como un instructor de yoga y pilates puede mantener o costear una casa así.

Solo que Misha se larga a reír de nuevo y contestándole que esa no es su casa, que es la de Miranda, el instructor limpiándose una lagrima de la gracia que le causo la confusión le palmea el hombro soltando un hasta mañana mientras se marcha dejándolo estático en el lugar.

La noche tibia lo encuentra definitivamente fuera de su elemento, mira la casa y mira las luces dentro, prácticamente todas las habitaciones están iluminadas dando al exterior un aura mítica entre los ventanales rebuscados que se notan a la perfección desde lejos.

Inspirando hondo camina hacia la puerta, no cree que pueda soportar seis días de todo esto, y no cree que Jared se tome a bien la espera, y sinceramente si gana suficiente dinero para vivir seguramente también lo dejaran en el pueblo entre gastos y gastos, el olor a comida cacera remueve su estómago sorpresivamente y antes de poder tocar el timbre de cobre la puerta se abre mostrando a Miranda detrás de ella que se abalanza sobre el abrazándolo de la cintura.

 

-¡Viniste! - suelta con una felicidad que hace que su piel se erice.

 

Sin dudas sería una semana larga y por demás extraña.


	3. Chapter 3

Una primera noche siempre es agitada donde sea que se quedasen por eso procuraba no tener segundas o terceras noches en un lugar; acomodarse en una casa como esa era como si le metieran debajo de la piel cientos de hormigas, solo de mirar la cama que la anciana preparo para el le daba escalofríos, por lo que inhalo bien hondo hasta exhalar tratando de dejar ir la rigidez que le causaba ese caserón.

 

Jared trabajo entrada la madrugada en sus lienzos, luego de un panda delineado a la perfección en casi media espalda por lo que el lienzo necesitaba descansar tanto como el artista, comieron los tres juntos esa noche, la mujer a pesar de ser tan tarde estaba desbordante de alegría con su presencia, mientras comentaba y admirando como Jared podía trabajar sobre el cuerpo de alguien más y charlando con las tres personas que se acercaron a su casa, los dos primeros trabajos sencillos fueron terminados esa misma noche, pero en cabeza de quien entra que un tipo se tatúe un panda.

 

Mejor no preguntar, Miranda los saludo afectuosamente al retirarse a dormir en parte también asombrada de que Christian le dijera que el lavaría los platos, dándoles algo de privacidad para poder sentarse en el porche por un momento a tomar un botellín de cerveza, con toda la paciencia que aprendió a tenerle al alto, le dijo las malas nuevas a su amigo; claro que Jared protesto además de llenarlo de preguntas sobre el estado de su bebe y si no podía ser soldada la pieza y listo, pero a pesar de que era una opción era un riesgo innecesario, sin contar de que la pieza ya estaba comprada y supuestamente en camino.

 

Jared dejo de dar vueltas y volvió a caer a su lado en el porche frontal de esa casa casi desparramándose en todo el piso de madera pintada de blanco, las luces de adentro apenas iluminándolos, rodeados por una brisa tibia, mosquitos y el incesante sonido de las cigarras, su cuerpo no soportaba más el cansancio o las circunstancias que los llevaron allí y con una sola frase pudo tomar fuerzas para irse a dormir.

 

Después de eso, la sensación de ser requeridos y necesitados era algo que ambos estaban sintiendo sobre si mismos intensamente, no es que les estén poniéndoles apodos familiares o que se tomen demasiada confianza con ellos aunque todo el pueblo los saludaba al pasar, incluso les preguntaban por la moto averiada una y otra vez, incluso al ocultarse en casa de Miranda era mas agradable a pesar de que ella necesita que se arreglen muchas cosas en la casa, o que le hagan recados.

 

Y siendo realistas ellos no tenían mucho que hacer en ese pueblo, nadie tenia piezas de autos antiguos, porque casi todos y se dice “casi” porque Miranda era la única que vive allí desde siempre, todos los demás habitantes se mudaron al pueblo dentro de los dos y tres años atrás a ese pueblo, todos eran vecinos y amigos recientemente.

 

Eso les tomó por sorpresa a ambos, solo que cuando a Miranda se le rompió el barandal de la escalera que sostiene la silla y la silla parece desprenderse de la pared Christian le asegura que eso no puede arreglarlo el, la mujer lo toma por décimo novena vez de la mejilla y le sonríe antes de preguntar a Jared si puede ir donde el carpintero para que venga a arreglarle la pared, el barandal y ponga un soporte extra.

 

El alza los hombros y mira por donde la pared se abrió y parece comida por los bichos, pero prefiere no decirle nada a la mujer, Christian se pierde en la cocina seguramente tomando más del té helado de Miranda, el cual admite que es realmente delicioso con esos calores, y con las llaves en la mano de la moto de Chris se encamina a la dirección que le dio la mujer.

 

Todos le saludan al pasar, aunque ya lo saludaron esta mañana cuando fue a la panadería por mas galletas para su anfitriona, suspira y asiente tratando de no se le acalambré la cara de intentar devolver la sonrisa lo más normal posible, suelta el aire cuando ver el taller, un cartel colgando con la talla de un árbol y un hombrecillo sentado mirando el amanecer es lo que más captura su atención, no puede dejar de ver el detalle las profundidades y la manera en que está pintado con tonos tan naturales.

 

Se saca los guantes de cuero que solo cubren su palma y gira debajo del cartel mirando del otro lado, no encontrando una copia exacta sino al hombrecillo de frente sentado junto al árbol y detrás de él lo que parecer ser un pueblito muy a lo lejos, esta sin palabras, puede ver cada techo y cada chimenea y hasta un pequeño arroyuelo…

 

Mira las puertas del local y no ve nadie, como tampoco encuentra la puerta abierta como lo están en todo el pueblo, pone sus manos sobre el vidrio y mira hacia adentro casi pegando la frente a la superficie para ver si hay alguien, mira su reloj y son las dos de la tarde, debería de haber alguien, pero tampoco hay algún cartel con algún horario de atención, mira más detenidamente la fachada del lugar y se da cuenta de que hay una puerta laterral de madera, como si fuera una especie de cochera.

 

Por suerte su altura le permite mirar por encima de esta y ve la pequeña traba del lado interno de la puerta, pasa el brazo y riéndose de sí mismo se estira por completo para destrabar la puerta, cualquiera en el planeta tierra le diría que eso es allanamiento y debido a sus fachas el sería el primero en ser esposado, pero como ese pueblo no es nada normal solo entra con una sonrisa después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

 

El sonido de la madera siendo aserrada es lo primero que llama su atención, proveniente de mas atrás donde termina la construcción del local y empieza una estructura de madera como si fuera una pérgola aunque esta era mucho mas extensa, con sus laterales cerrados con divisores hechos de varillas de madera muy finas cruzadas entre si, aunque el color de la madera era clara estaba bien protegida por unas buenas capas de barniz haciéndola suave al tacto, cuando noto una entrada apoyo la mano en ella notando que no estaba trabada.

 

Adentro a su derecha había un gran amontonamiento de piezas terminadas como ventanas, persianas, columnas labradas, carteles y puertas con diferentes terminaciones de barniz como laqueados, a su izquierda pilas de madera se alzaban hasta la altura de sus hombros y el sonido de la sierra eléctrica se iba pausando, tomando un ritmo entrecortado, avanzo por un estrecho pasillo entre la madera que olía a pino recién cortado y vio una maquina enorme en un rincón, el carpintero estaba dándole forma a una madera recortando pequeños pedazos de la misma para formas una especie de espiral.

 

El hombre traía un overol verde oscuro completamente estropeado con manchas de barniz y madera, el polvillo amontonándose a sus pies, con orejeras industriales seguramente para evitar oír el intenso sonido de la sierra circular, un barbijo y gafas y algo más que protegía todo su rostro de las astillas que pudieran saltar hacia el bien sujeto de su cabeza.

 

Miro a su alrededor y noto el enorme ventanal que daba directamente al local que se ve de la calle, volvió a mirar al hombre que revisaba la pieza y volvía sobre la sierra, decidió que era mejor no interrumpirlo asustarlo o algo para evitar accidentes, entro a la tienda y observo como se extendían por todos lados los trabajos en madera de los que era capaz, le asombro que diversidad de trabajos, desde columnas para casas hasta esculturas de animales o personas que allí había, claro estas últimas a escala, llenando una enorme vitrina con infinidad de criaturas u objetos desde arboles llorones a cadillacs, unas casas de muñecas, como alhajeros… Jared miro uno en particular y se preguntó si a la señora de la casa le gustaría esa caja…

 

Tenía las manos sobre el vidrio maravillado con la complejidad del alhajero cuando la exclamación detrás de sus espaldas lo hizo saltar en su sitio y se volteo para maldecir de como lo había asustado y como su corazón casi salta de su cuerpo cuando lo primero que vio fueron un par de ojos verdes detrás del protector plástico cubriendo todo su rostro.

 

\- ¡Qué demonios haces en mi tienda! - espeto Jensen tomando el bat detrás del mostrador al segundo siguiente.

\- Demo… Hey…- salió de su boca como si se le hubiera olvidado el susto que le dio, y prendándose del sudoroso y sucio rostro del carpintero.

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? - Jensen alzo el bat, pero el hombre de chaqueta de cuero y pañuelo en la cabeza parecía tardar en procesar la pregunta.

\- ¿He? Oh, si… entre por atrás... es que… - trato de dar un paso hacia al, porque en realidad un bat no amedrentaba nada en el.

\- ¡Ni intentes robarme, se perfectamente donde golpearte con esto para lisiarte… ! - le dice dando un paso adelante esperando algún tipo de reacción para golpearlo con el bat.

\- ¡Wow! Wow… yo no… ¡Me mando Miranda! - dijo cuándo noto como el carpintero alzaba mas el bat, no le daba miedo, pero sabía lo que dolía un golpe con uno de esos.

\- ¿Miranda? - Jensen frunció el ceño y sus hombros se relajaron aun extrañado, bajo el bat, se saco el protector y las gafas en un solo movimiento.

\- Si… uhmm su pared se rompió y la silla que tiene junto a la escalera se desplomo, nosotros no sabemos como arreglar eso y ella dijo que te buscara. - Jared habla rápido, realmente rápido, pero Jensen no pregunta en retorno, solo lo ve meterse detrás del mostrador y marcar un número que tiene pegado en la pared del local.

\- ¿Miranda? - dice al tubo y Jared se relaja incrédulo de que la llamara para corroborar.

\- ¿Señor Ackles, como le va? Justo mande a Jared para allí lo habrá visto, es un chico muy muy alto… - Jensen mira fastidiado a Jared pone el bat donde lo encontró y se frota los ojos con la mano libre.

\- Sabe perfectamente que puede llamarme por teléfono miranda no hace falta que mande a nadie a buscarme…- le responde frotándose los ojos fastidiado, la gente sigue yendo a su local por mas que les haya dado su número a todos, incluso tiene la tienda cerrada, pero eso no impide que vayan allí.

\- Lo se cariño, lo se, solo que Jared es artista igual que tú y quería que viese lo que tu puedes hacer eso es todo… - la mujer sonríe del otro lado y Jensen no recuerda haberla escuchado sonreír desde que llego al pueblo o siquiera estar contenta.

\- Ok… ¿Necesita que vaya hoy? - pregunta y Jared esta frente a él por lo que no puede evitar quedarse mirándolo, ni siquiera en cómo se recarga en mostrados con sus codos y mira donde está parado en el estrecho espacio detrás del mostrador, donde hay mas de esas figuritas de madera que llaman su atención.

\- Si, es posible si, Christian me subió a mi habitación es un muchacho tan fuerte… pero no puedo estar dependiendo de el para subir y bajar las escaleras en mi propia casa…- Jensen hace una mueca y se saca el barbijo que no había notado aun tenía puesto, mirando a Jared con el ceño fruncido esperando que se aleje, pero este no lo hace, solo le devuelve una enorme sonrisa que le provoca un escalofrió en toda la columna.

\- Ok, ok… estaré allí en un rato… - cuelga sin esperar que le conteste, sale de detrás del mostrador al patio seguido de cerca por el otro hombre.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? – son las palabras inmediatas del hombre, que aunque sorprendente, es mas alto que el.

\- No. – quiere que se vaya ya le dio el recado y no quiere que le interrumpa mas en su trabajo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes tu auto aun no? – le dice y puede verle sonreír enormemente, mientras que esa barba de candado que lleva no hace mucho por ocultar un par de hoyuelos surreales en su rostro.

\- ¿Como sabes…? - se voltea a verlo con su martillo en la mano a medio camino de ponerlo en su caja de herramientas.

\- El impala negro… no esta en la puerta o la entrada… - sonríe mientras habla como si eso fuese posible y Jensen prefiere no mirarlo, toma un tapo y se seca el sudor del rostro.

\- No quiero que me lleves… - resopla tomando una caja de herramientas mas chica y buscando por lo que ahora desde ese lugar en el ventanal de la tienda, se da cuenta de que es un taller completo, cubierto por muchos trozos de madera diferentes.

\- Pero… - intenta acercarse y explicarle que sería más rápido, pero Jensen le mira con fuego en la mirada y un encabronamiento instantáneo.

\- ¡Que no! ¡No entiendes español o que…! – espeta en tonos profundos y raspados que hace que los bellos de la nuca de Jared se ericen,

\- Wow, eres tan diferente al resto del pueblo… - responde asombrado, pero mas acostumbrado a esa actitud para con el que la del resto del pueblo.

\- A que te refieres… - Jensen está considerando que Jared no esta bien de la cabeza porque no parece entender que quiere que tome distancia de el con su actitud.

\- Todos aquí son tan… - Jared busca palabras en el aire y se rasca la cabeza poniéndose nervioso de repente.

\- ¿Amables? ¿Cordiales? ¿ Amigables? - replica Jensen mirando algunas tablas meditando cual usar, intentando enfocarse en el trabajo y no esa persona que no tiene nada que hacer allí.

\- ¡Si! Su actitud da miedo… bueno, a Christian y a mi nos pone los pelos de punta. – y Jensen puede suspirar en ese pensamiento, cuando el llego no sabia si vomitar de tanta amabilidad o salir corriendo del pueblo.

\- Lo se, me pasaba lo mismo cuando llegue… ¡Que tan grande es el arreglo en la casa de Miranda? - se volteo a verlo con dos tablas en la mano una cuadrada y la otra mas plana… esperando que le diga con cual estaría mejor el barandal.

\- Pues…- Jared se acerca a el y los ojos de Jensen vuelven a ponerse escurridizos y se da la vuelta evitándolo. – En realidad es un agujero de este ancho, no soy carpintero ni nada, pero me parece que esta comido por terminas…- Jared había estirado su brazos a casi el doble del ancho de su pecho y solo allí la atención de Jensen vuelve a el y lo mira espantado con los detalles.

\- ¿Termitas? – su rostro pasa de descortés a preocupado.

\- Si, había mucho de este polvillo y la madera tenia surcos… ¿Como agujeros, como túneles? – dijo haciendo una mueca que Jensen no se quedo a contemplar.

\- En esta zona hay muchas hormigas carpinteras, demonios, tendré que buscar la fuente antes de que destrocen toda la casa…- Jensen suelta los tablones y corre prácticamente al final de la pérgola a unos diez metros del él, sale por otra puerta que parece que da a un jardín y trae consigo un enorme balde blanco que tiene el dibujo de una hormiga en el.

\- ¿Esto ayudara? - le pregunta tomando el balde…

\- Si, y deja eso, ayúdame a poner esto en la camioneta…- Jensen aparta unos listones de madera y toma un par de placas de madera de cuatro por seis metros.

\- Oh, ok…- Jared observa atento la concentración de Jensen, olvidando completamente que no le cae bien el motociclista solo por la tarea de ir a reparar algo con madera.

\- Va ha ser un día largo…- murmura mientras salen por el lateral de la pérgola encaminándose a la calle por el garaje…

 

El arreglo que deben hacer es mucho mas grande que lo que Jensen suponía, la columna de la parte trasera de la casa y una de las seis que sostienen los dos pisos superiores en el interior están afectadas, en la revisión encontró la fuente no muy lejos en los límites del jardín de Miranda y de inmediato lleno el hormiguero con el espeso veneno que parecia una especie de melaza de marrón oscuro, pero cristalino; pero mas tarde tuvieron que ir por mas listones de madera al cerradero local a unas horas de allí para buscar varios soportes ya que debían retirar dos cuartas partes de la base de la columna y remplazar el tramo con madera nueva y tratara contra estas alimañas, los tres hombres trabajaron a la par mientras Miranda al enterarse y ver el problema real, casi rompe a llorar de lo cerca que estuvo de quedarse sin casa.

 

Al ver la desesperación de la mujer mayor al saber de las hormigas el carpintero relamente simpatizo con la mujer, pero el le prometió que lo solucionaría consolandola un poco antes de irse por mas madera, cuando la noche cayo aun estaban colocando el remplazo de la columna, la casa parecía crujir sobre ellos por remplazar las partes enfermas de la madera como si se quejara, por lo que Jared y Jensen golpeaban con enormes mazos el nuevo taco de madera mientras que Christian se aseguraba de que los cuatro soportes que colocaron no se deslizaran, ninguno de los tres se percato de que tan tarde era, solo se escuchaban los golpes de los mazos contra los dos tacos de maderas que se encajaban entre si mas y mas contra la columna restante.

 

El olor a comida los detuvo los detuvo poco a poco haciéndolos tomar grandes bocanadas de aire, Jared aparto su cabello de su rostro el cual ya estaba completamente mojado en sudor mientras que el mazo caía a un lado de su pie, miro a su alrededor al tiempo que Chris que tomaba una cerveza sentado se en un escritorio francés antiguo que retiraron de la pared que reparaban, volteo a ver al carpintero notándolo igual de cansado y no pudo evitar como sus ojos se deslizaron de los hinchados músculos de sus brazos y pecho a los voluptuosos labios entreabiertos que dejaban entrar el aire mas fácilmente.

 

Trago en un apretado nudo en su garganta y trato de mirar a otro lado, de nuevo distraído con el olor a comida que removió sus tripas un poco, Christian se levantó para ir a la cocina encontrándose a Miranda sacar del horno un generoso corte de carne con papas y batatas, su voz se hizo escuchar fuerte y clara con la frase “¡la cena esta lista!”

 

Jared quería descansar, pero tampoco quería que Jensen se fuese solo que sus intenciones fueron descartadas por la voz a su lado.

 

\- Continuare mañana, es hora de que me vaya. – replico Jensen jalando el aire y poniendo su mazo a un lado, buscando la camisa que tenía en algún lugar del piso, el overol que usaba enrollado en la cintura, casi colgado del hueso de su cadera y a Jared no se le ocurren muchas escusas para que se quede.

\- Miranda cocina muy bien y… - no había rincones de ese hombre que no perturbaran su mente, inclusive la curva de su espalda en una camiseta sucia y húmeda, pero se muerde el labio y trata de seguir hablándole.

\- Lo se, pero no me interesa… - con un movimiento metió la camisa en su caja de herramientas y con ella se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - le dice siguiéndolo, notando como de cansado estaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Creo que no entiendes el concepto de que tengo mi propio trasporte no es asi? – le dice se mala gana, enojándose con el al mirar por sobre su hombre al tipejo con el cabello empapado, Jared esta por acotar, pero se ve interrumpido.

\- ¿Jensen, te vas? Hice carne asada… - menciona repentinamente Miranda al salir por la puerta de la cocina.

\- Lo siento Miranda, pero debo irme… - abre la puerta y sale sin dejar un segundo que le traten de convencer, dejando un beso en la frente de la mujer la cual solo asiente.

\- Esta bien, será la próxima. – la mujer jamás insiste y Jensen siempre agradece eso, el resto del pueblo lo perseguiría hasta que aceptara la invitación.

\- Lo acompañare a la camioneta. – contesta Jared saliendo por la puerta con el carpintero cuando la mujer solo vuelve a la cocina donde Christian esta buscando los platos con ribetes que le menciono antes.

 

Jared seguiría a Jensen hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa si lo dejasen, pero se detiene en el porche con solo una mirada del rubio que le detiene en su sitio a penas Jensen baja los escalones del porche, por lo que mete sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y le mira caminar debajo del sauce llorón donde estaciono su camioneta por el calor que hacía en la tarde.

 

Las chicharras ya están tocando su música a esas horas, incluso hay luna aunque eso no impide que Jared suspire, paso todo el día con ese hombre y en ningún momento supo porque tenía tan mal humor o algún detalle de el mismo, demonios, ni siquiera sabe si tiene alguna chance con el, escucha en ese momento como Jensen pone su caja de herramientas en la caja de atrás de su vehículo, mientras que el se recarga en el barandal que delimita los costados del porche.

 

El hombre de ojos verdes ni siquiera volteo a mirarle un segundo por lo que lo más probable es que sea condenadamente heterosexual, claro, su suerte nunca es buena, simplemente cada hombre que le ha atraído no solo tienen mala personalidad sino que tampoco pondrían una mano sobre el ni aunque le pagaran, el motor de la camioneta intenta arrancar una y otra vez y el frunce el ceño, cuando la ignición se niega a funcionar por cuarta vez decide ir hasta Jensen a ver que sucede.

 

Le toma unos buenos veinte pasos llegar hasta el vehículo, pero cuando para al lado de la ventanilla de Jensen este lo mira enfurruñado a penas, volviendo a tratar de encender el motor una detrás de otra, pero sin resultados.

 

\- Desde que llegue a este pueblo parece que no tengo suerte con los malditos coches… - protesta en un rasposo gruñido enfadado.

\- Pues… si no le pones gasolina no creo que funcione… - Jared mete el brazo y apunta el reloj del panel que indica cuanto combustible tiene… - el carpintero se acerca al panel y con un gesto cansado se deja caer sobre el volante.

\- Tendría… si no hubiese ido al aserradero… - Jensen golpea el volante y otro gruñido se escapa de lo profundo de su garganta.

\- Uhm ¿¿Quieres que te lleve?? - Jared vuelve a preguntar mientras apoya su mentón sobre el brazo que reposa en la ventanilla abierta del carpintero, su otro brazo colgando en el interior de la cabina, los ojos verdes mirándolo por el rabillo de estos, entre las sombras que le ofrece el sauce incluso debajo del resplandor de la luna.

\- Bien.. demonios, estoy demasiado cansado para mandarte al demonio. - Jensen se remueve y Jared se retira lo suficiente para que salga de la cabina.

\- Iré por las llaves de la moto. - lo dice con media sonrisa que Jensen no quiere mirar, pero aun asi es demasiado notorio como de feliz pone todo eso al motociclista.

 

Jared sube en dos saltos al porche, abre la puerta despacio y con delicadeza toma las llaves de la moto en completo silencio, ahora que Jensen le dijo que si, no quiere que Christian lo noquee antes de lograr un “algo” con el rubio por lo que pedirle las llaves no esta dentro de los planes, por lo que sale a hurtadillas del pórtico después de cerrar la puerta para prácticamente correr a un lado de la casa empujar la moto hasta donde Jensen le mira con los brazos cruzados.

 

\- ¿Acaso te estas escapando de casa de tus padres? ¿Porque estas…? - dice señalando la casa con la mano cuando Jared le responde rápidamente

\- Quieres ir a tu casa o no. - Jensen resopla y se sube a la moto de mala gana, intentando ver de dónde sostenerse cuando esta arranca repentinamente y puede ver apenas a Christian saliendo por la puerta cuando el motor de la moto resuena en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Qué demonios! ¡¡Jared vuelve aquí!! – Christian corre tanto como puede, pero no logra siquiera estar un poco cerca para detener el paso de su moto.

\- ¡Enseguida vuelvo…! - dice al viento mientras Jensen al sentir el tirón de la moto nuevamente se sujeta como puede de los hombros de Jared.

\- ¡¡Maldito renacuajo, vuelve aquí!! - Grita Christian en medio de la calle, Miranda observando todo desde lejos.

 

Es extraño viajar de esa manera, nunca se había subido a una moto y el aire parece más fresco al estar asi expuesto en la moto, la camiseta de Jared es demasiado holgada y apenas tira de ella para sostenerse esta sube demasiado y siente como el pelilargo intenta bajarla mientras sonríe, pero lo que lo sorprende es como toma su mano de su hombro y la baja a su cintura para que lo rodee, es incómodo y algo en su garganta se cierra haciéndole difícil respirar y no es porque Jared esta tan traspirado como el sino que no ha estado tan cerca de alguien en mucho tiempo.

 

Cuando al fin puede manejar soltar el aire, entre el sonido del motor y la brisa se da cuenta de que están paseando sin rumbo alguno, mira a su alrededor y no esta ni remotamente cerca de su casa, luego de un rato se da cuenta de que tampoco está cerca de su taller y trata de alzar su voz para preguntar que cree que hace, pero por laguna razón eso es mucho mas difícil de lo que debería.

 

\- Disculpa… - Jensen traga y debe pegar su pecho a la espalda de Jared que siente increíblemente firme, claro en una nota personal para si mismo.

\- ¿Si? - Jared ladea su cabeza para que su oído este mas cerca de su boca e incluso puede sentir como apoya su espalda deliberadamente sobre el.

\- ¿A dónde estas yendo? – es lo mas que puede decir en ese momento, pero incluso el puede distinguir lo seco que sale de su boca esas palabras.

\- Ni idea… - sonríe grande y Jensen aunque no puede observarlo de frente sabe que lo hace.

\- ¿No tienes ni idea de donde vivo no? – sentencia soltando el aire sobre el hombro de Jared que se muerde el labio ante la sensación.

\- Nop – es escueta su respuesta como animado su tono.

\- ¿Porque no dijiste nada? Hace media hora que estamos andando sin rumbo. - Replica y quisiera golpearlo si no tuviera miedo de que eso desestabilizaría la moto.

\- Solo disfruto de la compañía, además tenia un tiempo sin andar en moto y ya lo extrañaba, mas que de noche es otro tipo de paisaje. – Jensen mira a su alrededor y si es lindo y es agradable el viento en la cara con ese calor, pero el aun esta cansado.

\- Eres un tonto. – le replica tratando de mantenerse enfadado, aunque cada vez es mas difícil con ese hombre sonriente a su alrededor.

\- ¿De que hablas? Es lindo tener tus brazos a mi alrededor. – y si ahí esta otra vez el coqueteo, claro que se da cuenta no es estúpido, pero simplemente no quiere que nadie le coquetee, hable o se ponga familiar con el.

\- No, porque no lo hago porque quiero, siempre aceleras y desaceleras a cada rato siento que me caigo…- le dice tratando de no poner su boca demasiado cerca de su oído.

\- Oh… Pensé que te gustaba, que lastima, a mi si me gusta tenerte asi de cerca. – y es tan sincero como lo dice que descoloca demasiado a Jensen que no sabe como mirarlo ya, porque ese tono de voz también suena algo decepcionado y resignado a que no será de otra manera.

\- Llévame a casa por favor… - es lo único que sale de su garganta y cierra los ojos porque en realidad no es lo que le hubiera gustado decir.

\- Dime el camino… - la voz de Jared es tiesa de repente, sus hombros rígidos y se nota tanto en todo su enorme cuerpo que ya no esta disfrutando tenerlo en la moto, que en parte le duele un poco el pecho por ello.

\- Al este, son los departamentos de la esquina de Ford y Ganshield. – Jared dobla la esquina casi acariciando el pavimento con su bota en el y la moto parece no moverse, pero lo hace de manera sutil bajo su mando.

 

No tardan más de cinco minutos en estar allí, la velocidad hizo tan corto el trayecto y la distancia corta al ser un pueblo tan pequeño le molesto, cuando se detuvo la moto retiro su manos lentamente y se bajo, buscando su llaves en el pantalón de su overol.

 

El motociclista estaba allí a sus espaldas esperando mientras el encontraba la llave de la puerta de su edificio y el simplemente no podía detener como le temblaban sus manos y ni el mismo entendía porque, solo miro un segundo por sobre su hombro cuando las llaves se le cayeron, las tomo tan rápido como podía y cuando pudo ponerla en la cerradura dorada, había una mano contra el cristal al lado de su cabeza y el intenso calor de esa noche aumento aun mas por la cercanía del cuerpo de Jared.

 

\- ¿Que haces? - es lo que salió inconscientemente de sus labios, volteando apenas, chocando con la pared de músculos que tenía apenas a medio paso de su cuerpo, su hombro quedando trabado en él pecho ajeno.

\- Se que… no te gustan los tíos, es obvio… bueno siempre termino fijándome en quien no va a corresponderme, pero... uhm… - Jared se calló un segundo ladeando la cabeza y mirando el piso unos instantes.

\- Pero que… - de nuevo su boca moviéndose antes de que el pudiera siquiera diferenciar que era lo que estaba pasando.

\- Eso… que... me agradas, mas de lo que podrías llegar a aceptar y todo, tu... dios no soy bueno hablando… - Jared se abalanza sobre él, enormes manos sujetando su nuca y sus mejillas en un trabajo conjunto que lo tomo por completo por sorpresa, cuando lo único que pudo distinguir fue la intensa presión sobre su boca.

 

Con un beso casi hizo que su mente se reseteará por completo y cada sentido en su cuerpo le decía que no estaba pisando la tierra, que había perdido el balance, que iba a caer y que se protegiera subiendo los brazos instintivamente, lo cual provocó que Jared se apartara de el en ese micro segundo, dejándolo respirar y liberando su cuerpo para que cayera sobre la hoja de vidrio detrás de el, sus ojos completamente abiertos mirando a los ojos al otro hombre.

 

Reacciono solo cuando escucho el leve sonido de una despedida, apenas sus ojos llegaron a distinguir como toda esa alegría y enormes sonrisas características de ese hombre desaparecían... tornando todo su rostro y lenguaje corporal en algo agrio y dolido, su mente parecía no procesar esa nueva información que ese hombre le dio, solo escucho el motor de la moto desaparecer muy lejos de él casi como un eco en lo profundo de la noche, pero aun así el no pudo moverse hasta que estuvo en completo silencio, sus labios sensibles por la intensidad del fugaz beso que tenia demasiado tiempo sin sentir, no pudo dejar de frotárselos con fuerza y con las unías porque la sensación no se iba.


	4. Chapter 4

Mala noche es una etiqueta común cuando “Como un estúpido” siempre hace las más grandes estupideces que en su propio libro de “Cosas que no debo hacer por mi propio bien” esta marcadas en grandes letras rojas con la letra de Christian, por lo que debe masticar lentamente lo que en realidad hizo mientras esos ojos verdes los tiene grabados en la memoria como si le hubieran quemado con un hierro caliente. 

 

En lo que vuelve a la casa lentamente sabiendo que Christian le echara la bronca a penas desmonte, se mueve en automático, pero logra estacionarse prácticamente frente al porche, con la mirada de su amigo en el tan fija en el que le duele la espalda del peso que le hace sentir, brazos cruzados a un instante de darle de golpes cuando parece que se da cuenta de lo estúpido que es y de las estupidez que hizo.

 

-¿Qué hiciste…? - es lo primero que escucha o eso cree el.

-Nada…- pasa por su lado casi arrastrando los pies…

-¡Demonios Jared! ¿¡Porque siempre haces lo mismo!? ¿Te entusiasma tanto golpearte contra una pared? Al punto de que cuando las cosas no salen como te gustaría estas gimoteando por semanas, y son semanas que soy “yo” el que debe aguantarte. - le dice mientras lo sigue de cerca a la cocina renegando de lo que se imagina paso con Jensen.

-No tienes porque, tu moto está ahí puedes irte cuando quieras. - se sienta en la mesa frente a un plato lleno cubierto con celofán. - ni siquiera nota a Miranda que estaba sentada junto a él, solo podía mirar el plato y escuchar como Chris le echaba la bronca.

-¡Eres un idiota! Espero que ese tipo vuelva porque no sé cómo reparar lo que le falta a esta casa. - le dice sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa, cortando un pedazo de carne y metiéndoselo a la boca para masticarlo con rabia.

-Jared, cariño ¿Estas bien? - dice Miranda luego de unos instantes de silencio, preocupada porque el hombre a su lado no toca la comida que le guardo, pasando su mano por su antebrazo donde un hermoso pájaro parecía estar aterrizando sobre una calavera cubierta de rosas.

-Si, no… no quiero comer, lo siento Miranda, creo que iré al bar… - Jared se levanta sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual con nadie y Christian con la boca llena da un golpe a la mesa que sobresalta a Miranda. - Lo siento… - dice cuando logra poner la comida a un costado y disculparse con la señora.

-No sé qué paso Christian, pero no deberías tratar a Jared así, pobrecito, él es un hombre alegre y verlo asi me parte el alma… - le dice, picando con el tenedor unas pipitas en su plato, pero sin comerlas.

-Él se lo busca, el tipo es evidentemente… - Christian se queda con la mano extendida en el aire apuntando a Jared y con la boca abierta cuando ve los ojos de su anfitriona, por lo que mide sus palabras en el instante correcto mirando de reojo a Miranda y continuo... - Como nosotros… - rumio un poco más su carne antes de tragar, enfadado aún más porque siquiera poda disfrutar de la comida.

-¿Como ustedes? La única diferencia son todos estos bonitos tatuajes que hace Jared nada más, cuando Jensen llego al pueblo solo vino por un encargo para la plaza del pueblo… pero una cosa u otra siempre lo retenía aquí y algo paso en su hogar que decidió quedarse, algo realmente malo, desde ese día esta de mal humor todo el tiempo, pero yo aprendí a no darle importancia a esas cosas, seguro todo estará bien mañana… pero tu deberías ir con Jared, no querrás que se pase de copas… - Miranda habla mucho, se extiende mucho en las razones de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor o como ella ve las cosas, pero es tan dulce y amable con su tono de voz, tan maternal que derrite algo en el que no sabia que tenia dentro por lo que no puede refutarle ni un poco.

-Ok… tiene razón… gracias por la comida Miranda… seguro sabrá mejor mañana. - se levanta de la mesa y vuelve quedándose con la boca abierta a mitad de camino cuando la mujer le habla apresurada.

-Tu tranquilo, yo guardo todo, además hace calor y parece buena idea dormir en la cama del porche de atrás. - la mujer sonríe y come una papita.

-¿Segura? ¿En la hamaca grande? - le dice preocupándose un poco.

-No sería la primera vez, tu ve… ve… - le dice agitando su mano en el aire.

-Ok, buenas noches Miranda. - la saluda mientras se va, su moto aún está allí frente a las escaleras del porche de la casa.

 

Decide caminar, no está demasiado lejos de todos modos, Jared debería saber bien como sus enamoramientos funcionan a su edad, que no se puede tener treinta años y no saber cómo de mal pueden ir las cosas si es tan impulsivo, pero todo en Jared es impulsivo, además de ser un condenado niño de dos metros ya es suficientemente difícil mantenerlo en una pieza cuando es un imán para los problemas, además si no viajaran tanto como lo hacen ya los hubieran arrestado por disturbios en áreas públicas.

 

Son alrededor de cuatro cuadras al oeste y dos al sur cuando da con el bar, está lleno de gente al igual que las noches anteriores cuando él y Jared pasaron a ver si había actividad en el pueblo a media noche, está lleno de mujeres y hombres, hay tres barman detrás de la barra asistiendo a la demanda de bebidas, el pasa rosando a casi todos de lo lleno que esta, hasta que llega del otro lado del local donde las mesas se extienden para dar paso a los grupos de amigos.

 

Ver a Jared entre tanta gente es fácil, allí apoyado contra el final de la barra con un whiskey en mano, ya que destaca en altura como si nada, con una palmada pesada en la nuca del niño sentado junto a su amigo lo logra levantar del asiento y su amigo le mira de reojo mientras se sienta junto a el, Steve está ahí al instante que mira hacia adelante pasándole una cerveza negra y él puede sonreír un instante hacia él.

 

Bebe despacio, disfrutando del dulzor y de lo espesa que es la bebida, pero con el frío correcto despeja sus pensamientos cuando mira a su lado, Jared está mirando su copa como si pudiera ahogarse en ella y no estar más triste de lo que su rostro demuestra debajo de esa bandana.

 

Le da una palmada comprensiva sobre el hombro y bebe un poco más, con un día ajetreado ninguno de los dos tiene ánimos para ahondar en el asunto, un tipo con una barba de días se acerca a la barra rosando su hombro le mira por el rabillo del ojo con unos intensos ojos verdes, el hombre no le habla solo se dirige a Steve sobre una ronda de tequila para siete, pero mientras espera se apoya aún más sobre su hombro como si fuera uno más de sus amigo, quiere refutarle es algo incomodo, solo que en ese momento el tipo empuja uno de los chupitos hacia el con el dorso de su mano que sostiene la cerveza y los dos se miran directamente unos instantes.

 

Demonio si; esta de humor para una revolcada, su garganta se aprieta un poco imposibilitándole siquiera agradecer el trago, toma el chupito para deslizar el líquido por su garganta limpiando su boca del dulzor anterior, el desconocido alcanza otro a Jared que lo mira extrañado porque eso nunca pasa con el, solo con Christian y con una sonrisa llena de picardía que dirige a ambos, toma los cinco chupitos restantes con ambas manos y con un solo movimiento de cabeza los invita a su mesa donde un grupo variado de chicas y chicos están riendo a carcajadas.

 

-¿Que dices…? - Christian se dirige a Jared y este con esa cara de cachorro aporreado inspira largamente expandiendo su pecho aún mas, solo para soltar el aire en un instante.

-Ok… si, al demonio, no quiero sentirme así… - le responde, Steve les pasa dos cervezas más y se levantan de sus asientos.

-Exacto… - replica mientras caminan entre la gente donde el otro hombre está muy interesado mirándolos ir hasta su mesa.

 

Nunca comparten conquistas de eso seguro, sus gustos por el sexo casual son muy diferentes, pero al parecer algunos de los habitantes de ese pueblo llegaron desde San Francisco con hábitos muy variados de placer comunal, además de que si sabían cómo tener fiestas después de unas copas en el bar, Jhonnas y Roy eran una de las parejas en la mesa a la que llegaron, se enteraron por como Jared pudo intercambiar palabra con ellos como si nada, enterándose de sus gustos específicos por otras parejas que a pesar de que intentaron hacerles comprender que entre ellos dos no había ese tipo de relación parecían no entenderlos, aun así los invitaron a su nueva casa para bautizar la cocina, lejos de los otros que querían algo en un grupo más numeroso y variado.

 

La temática swinguer no es lo suyo ni lo es para Christian y si no estuviera tan frustrado no hubiera accedido, pero solo quería quitarse la mirada vidriosa de Jensen de la cabeza, de cómo le empujo... y si lo piensa un poco, no fue violento o por asco… solo defensivo, aunque lo que más le perturbo era como le miro como si fuera una clase de aberración, por lo que aprieta los dientes y se deja ir en aquel tipo que ni gracia le hace su rostro o su cuerpo, pero es lo único que obtiene de vez en cuando, solo piel ardiendo y manos que no saben dónde tocarle.

 

Por lo que se recrea más en lo que hace Christian con el novio del hombre que esta sobre su regazo restregándose contra él, y sin duda puede apreciar por qué lo buscan tanto a su amigo, el hombre es un animal, arrancando la ropa que le estorba, el aun con su chamarra puesta manipulando al hombre que a pesar de ser más alto se deja hacer complacido por su amigo, como si el hambre dentro de él estuviera quemándolo.

 

Eso era ardiente, el negro cabello desordenado mientras Christian lo sostenía con su puño cerrado en la cúspide de su cabellera, su mejilla pegada al mármol a solo unos pocos metros de él, mientras solo entraba en el desconocido, sirviéndose de su cuerpo cuanto placer pudiera obtener, notando que no emitían mas sonido que de sus gemidos y exhalaciones, pero en realidad solo termino de encender sus propio libido por lo que tomo al hombre moreno en sus manos y sosteniéndolo en el aire lo puso en la misma mesada que su novio, recostándolo sobre su espalda, retiro la ropa interior y se aseguró de que pudiera recibirlo hundiendo sus dedos en él, piernas completamente abiertas y ojos negros perdidos en la excitación de tenerle allí.

 

La cocina termino siendo un auténtico desastre, los anfitriones luego de fallárselos por un buen rato quisieron intercambiar compañeros en un frenesí por seguir follando, los preservativos desparramados por el suelo llenaban de humedad los lindos pisos de madera, pero eso no importaba, sus cuerpos estaban relajados y laxos, un alivio momentáneo invadiéndolos mientras aplican el mecanismo de irse de la casa juntando las ropas que si les quitaron.

 

Si Christian quiso comentar algo en algún momento él no se percató de ello, había sido divertido como vacío al mismo tiempo, aunque tenía unas semanas de tener solo sexo se notaba como su cuerpo necesitaba la distensión post orgasmo. Si fuese más como Christian esto sería solo un revolcón más, pero él no suele acostarse tanto con otros porque él prefiere no marcharse tan rápido, lo que supone que lo califica como un sentimental exageradamente enorme que solo quiere acurrucarse al lado de la persona con la que tiene sexo o aunque sea besarse más íntimamente, no esos besos desabridos que recibió hace unos momentos atrás, tan desenfocados y fuera de contexto.

 

Está lloviendo para cuando la fiesta termina, ninguno de los dos hace caso de cómo les piden que se queden, sin aceptar otra cerveza o café, solo querían recostarse en sus respectivas camas, no están interesados en pasar un segundo más allí; ya afuera, caminan lentamente debajo de la lluvia uno al lado del otro empapándose lentamente, pero el calor de ese día está desprendiéndose del pavimento y es tibia cada gota que cae sobre ellos, el sueño apoderándose de sus pesados cuerpos a cada paso que dan cuando nota que Christian se separa de su lado y mira por debajo de una camioneta.

 

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Jared deteniéndose a unos pasos de su amigo frotándose un ojo con cansancio y agua en el, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y notando que no tiene su bandana en la cabeza o en su bolsillo.

-Escuche… oh ¿Eras tú? – Jared ladea la cabeza porque su amigo no está hablando con el ahora, está estirando su brazo debajo del vehículo y cuando se incorpora tiene algo en las manos.

-¿Qué es? - pregunta, porque inmediatamente Christian está metiendo lo que sea que es dentro de su chaqueta.

-Un pequeñito… - se acerca para mostrarle al pequeño ser dentro de la chapuza de cuero.

-¿Un gatito? ¿Cómo llego ahí? - Le dice estirando sus dedos hacia él y notando los huesos debajo del pelaje negro mojado. - Esta muy flaquito. - murmura encorvándose sobre Christian para ver mejor al minino.

-No creo que este perdido… - comenta en un tono bajo y apenado que Jared comprende muy bien.

-¿Podemos quedárnoslo? - dice Jared repentinamente y Christian le mira notando que ahí está su amigo de nuevo y no el tipo deprimido por su ultimo rechazo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Dónde quieres que lo tengamos, sobre el tanque de gasolina de mi moto? - le dice caminando con el minino acunado en su ropa.

-Bueno… hay algunos que llevan sus mascotas en la moto mientras viajan. - le dice tratando de ver de nuevo al gatito, pero Christian lo tiene bien envuelto.

-Sí, pero a pesar de que me gusten no sé si sería bueno para un animalito así no tener una casa fija… - Jared mira hacia adelante asintiendo, ni siquiera él sabe lo que es tener un lugar real que pueda llamar propio o hogar, suspira.

-Es cierto… - los dos siguen caminando cuando la lluvia parece ponerse más fina e inclemente con el que este debajo de ella.

 

La mañana siguiente sigue lloviendo como si no existiera un mañana, el sol está allí, pero tímidamente entre las nubes que no dejan de derrochar líquido, Miranda esta impasible completamente acostumbrada a la lluvia repentina y constante, están desayunando en el porche hotcackes con crema y frutas como si fuese un ritual familiar de años, al menos hasta que Christian trae unos recién salidos del fuego con chocolate y bananas donde Jared sonríe desmedido y se lanza sobre ellos de manera predadora dejando en claro su adicción a los dulces es irreversible, además de los sonidos que emite en respuesta a lo gratificante que es comer algo tan suave que se derrite en su boca.

 

Es la una de la tarde cuando la lluvia decide retirarse y el sol abrasante abre su paso dominando el cielo dejando que la humedad pegajosa se levante del suelo, siguen mirando la calle como sin algo mas interesante que mover un musculo y el silencio que envuelve la casa como un espejismo que no termina nunca de despejarse, ellos dos saben que Jensen no vendrá, saben que Jared la cago y Christian ya le ha dado dos golpes ese día por idiota como por ponerse mal al respecto también, pero es su culpa que Miranda no tenga quien arregle su casa de las hormigas carpinteras a pesar de la esencia a químico que quedó flotando en el interior de la casa del día anterior.

 

Pero una hora después cuando el pelilargo que sigue sumergido en su frustración, se hunde un poco mas en el sillón de mimbre mal pintado de blanco acolchados, tratando de concentrarse en el texto del diario de Bridgedt Jones es terapéutico para el, que puede dejar su mente de recrear en cómo le supieron los labios de Jensen entre los suyos en el momento que unos zapatos pesados hacen crujir la madera de la escalera del porche para llamar la atención de los tres lectores...

 

-Buenas tardes… - es el escueto sonido que escucha de Jensen al mirarlos sentados alrededor de una mesa blanca de mimbre con un cristal encima.

-Jensen cariño, ya te creíamos perdido… - Jensen alza una ceja hacia Miranda antes de mirar a los otros dos hombres.

-¿Por qué? Estaba lloviendo y no tenía mi camioneta para venir… tuve que esperar a que parase. - explica mecánicamente sin ningún tono emocional en la voz, para Miranda un tono muy normal en él, pero Jared solo lo siente frio debido a lo que hizo.

-Oh cierto… ya no me percato del clima como antes. - Miranda sonríe jocosa.

-Puede ser, ¿Te parece que sigamos? Tenemos que colocar la placa que compre ayer…- Christian se levanta ante el comentario del rubio y le da un golpe en la rodilla a Jared para que levante el culo también.

-Claro, claro, ¿Muchachos? - Miranda se da la vuelta hacia ellos, pero estos ya están en camino. – Preparare más te… - dice finalmente, siguiendo a los tres hombres a dentro de la casa con la felicidad en el rostro por tener tanta compañía en su casa.

 

Solo puede escucharse la cierra cruzar la madera en el silencio perpetuo que hay entre ellos mismos, Jensen penosamente hace un esfuerzo enorme para no pensar en el mutismo de ese hombre, con el cabello en el rostro tapando sus ojos, mirando siempre a otro lado lejos de donde sea que el este, estaba por protestar cuando noto a Christian mirarle fijamente, sus ojos clavándose en el cómo un amenazante escudo que iba dirigido a proteger a Jared y Jensen pudo notar cuando retiro sus ojos de él que era una advertencia por como “él” estaba siguiendo a Jared con la mirada.

 

Por lo que se guardó sus propias protestas, aun temblando debajo de la piel por la manera en que el castaño se precipito sobre su boca la noche anterior, por lo que fijo su mente en la madera frente a él y le dio la forma necesaria para ponerla en la pared, reforzándola con listones decorativos que iban a tono con el resto de la casa y que le darían más soporte a la horrible silla metálica que ayuda a Miranda a moverse por la casa.

 

La mujer barría detrás de ellos a cada rato con una sonrisa en su rostro a su modo de colaborar con el trabajo que hacían, juntando la viruta de la madera tramo por tramo de su vieja escoba y el polvillo de la cierra dispersaba al otro lado de la escalera como por el salón, la voz de otra persona rompió con el pesado silencio de la casa cuando se acercó a la puerta con un gran “Hola!”, todos voltearon mientras sostenían los listones decorados contra la pared mientras Jensen los atornillaba a la placa de madera ya instalada.

 

-¡Señor Collins! Qué bueno verle ¿Que le trae por aquí? – dijo Miranda limpiándose las manos de harina, con un rubor en sus mejillas al estar amasando.

-Miranda, por favor dime Misha… y no se supone que tenemos cita ¿Recuerda? – Misha deja una maleta angosta en el suelo toma un cuaderno de su mochila gris mientras un gato anaranjado con arnés se sienta a su lado. – Aquí esta, abril 16, 17:30hs Miranda Time, mesoterapia en espalda y pierna derecha. – le dice mostrándole la agenda colorida a la mujer que se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza, pero sin tocarse el peinado enrulado que traía.

-¡Oh santo cielos, lo olvide por completo…! - dice la mujer mirándose las manos y el desorden a su alrededor y se va a la cocina a limpiarse un poco.

-Veo que están ocupados… ¡Hola! Jensen, Christian, a ti sí que no te conozco. Hola, soy Misha Collins… masajista ocasional pero profesional e instructor de yoga en el pueblo. – Misha sube unos escalones hasta donde esta Jared y le tiende la mano.

-Jared Padalecki... ¿Tú… Conoces a Christian? - le dice volviendo su mano a la madera cuando termina de estrechar la del pelinegro.

-Oh si, lo conocí mientras estaba siendo acosado por un niño de por aquí…- le dice sonriendo ya hacia Christian como si hubiese sido de lo más gracioso su mal entendido con Antón.

-Yo no lo llamaría acoso…- protesta Christian cuando Misha solo ensancha su sonrisa hacia él.

-Oye, podrías no distraerlos necesito terminar esto. – protesta roncamente Jensen con mal humor, su reconocido tono áspero enmarcando la situación de los tres hombres sosteniendo la pared.

-Siempre siendo un encanto ¿No Jensen? De todos modos... ¿Miranda?! – canturrea bajando escalones llamando a la mujer. - ¿…Por donde podemos acomodarnos? - siguiéndola a la cocina donde estaba lavándose las manos y poniendo un paño sobre la masa.

-Oh dios... quisiera que fuese mi cuarto, pero…- la mujer mira a su alrededor su impecable casa hecha un desastre por los arreglos.

 

Christian resopla y toma la mano de Jared para extenderla por el tramo que el sostenía, Jensen llama su atención pero se calla al ver que está ofreciéndole a la mujer subirla a la otra planta para que tenga su masaje de mesoterapia en paz, Misha le mira asombrado por un instante, pero Jensen vuelve al trabajo con la ruidosa agujeriadora metiendo más tornillos en la pared y disfrazándolos con botones de madera, mientras que Christian la toma en brazos y pasa con Miranda a sus espaldas, seguidos por Misha hasta la alcoba principal por lo que él se queda al fin unos instantes a solas con Jared.

La sensación de tener la mirada de alguien en su nuca es lo que lo hace traspirar profusamente por los siguientes quince minutos, solo le faltan unos seis tornillos más, Jared solo está sosteniendo el final del listón con una mano mientras él trabaja, si no fuese por el olor a veneno que poco a poco se suaviza en la casa tal vez podría percibir a su ayudante de algún modo, recordándole la noche anterior como lo encerró contra la puerta de cristal.

Cuando pudo plantase sobre sus pies y entrar al edificio aun sentía como las rodillas le funcionaban en falso, yéndose de su eje de un momento al otro al entrar al ascensor, él nunca toma el ascensor, pero en ese momento no confiaba en ellas para subir las escaleras, tampoco recuerda haberse bañado o cambiado para ir a la cama solo sabe que llego a ella fresco y tambaleante, mirando como poco a poco las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo y cerrando los ojos cuando escucho el primer trueno que libero el aguacero de esa madrugada.

Se pone derecho para secar su frente de sudor, aún le falta arreglar los bordes de la columna de afuera, por lo que pone el ultimo tornillo, su tapón y lija la superficie para dejarlo invisible a la vista.

 

-Listo, solo falta la columna de afuera y unas guardas y las molduras de la columna de adentro. – dice bajando la escalera, Jared lo sigue ausentemente y eso le causa un alivio, el no tener que estar diciéndole que vaya con él.  
-Se te hará tarde…- el tono es bajo y falto de fuerza por lo que mira sobre su hombro, aún hay luz afuera y termina por alzar los hombros.  
-Aun puedo terminarlo. – toma uno de los listones planos con un tallado de hojas que combinan a la perfección de la casa.  
-Oh…- le dice viendo que con el dedo le indica que tome el otro extremo mientras lo acerca a la cierra después de haberlo medido con un centímetro de metal.

 

Jensen sabe perfectamente el porqué de toda esta actitud decaída del hombre a su lado, pero como decirle que él no está enojado o molesto o lo que sea que deprima así al castaño, suelta el aire tomando las cuatro piezas que acaba de cortar y su ayudante baja el listón, siguiéndolo a la parte de atrás donde aún están puestos los soportes que colocaron ayer para la columna, los tacos que fijan las nuevas piezas a la vieja están firmes y por debajo de estos prueba las molduras y saca de su cinturón la agujeriadora a batería nuevamente posicionándola para accionarla.

Es solo un instante lo que le toma hacer los agujeros para los nuevos tornillos que se fijan a la columna, dándole tiempo a poner su cabeza en orden y poder decir lo que paso por su cabeza cuando el hizo lo que hizo, pero entre sus nulas experiencias con la gente además de su terrible primera y última relación la que lo orillo a terminar en ese pueblo del demonio… suelta un largo suspiro antes de terminar de poner la segunda pieza y mira a Jared unos instantes, pero el alto no se percata de ello solo sigue mirando la moldura que está sosteniendo para el carpintero.

 

-Soy realmente malo en esto…- Jensen repite las palabras que Jared dijo la noche anterior y este levanta la mirada hacia él.

-¿Eh? – Jensen traga saliva que no tiene en la boca solo para llenar el espacio que no sabe cómo expresar.

-Anoche… yo…- como se pueden juntar palabras que no tiene forma en su cabeza para decir lo que de verdad le pasa.

-Lo siento…- es lo que escucha una milésima de segundo después de que el habla y sus ojos verdes vuelven a clavarse en él. – siempre me precipito y siempre termino por cagar las cosas y no era mi intención hacerte pasar por eso, los siento. – Jared retira sus largas manos de la moldura y las deja reposar nerviosamente sobre sus muslos.

-No lo sientas…- responde, porque él no lo esperaba y porque no tiene idea si le gusto o no, por lo que detiene a Jared antes de que siga hablando con su mano en alto, arrodillado uno al lado del otro para que le deje terminar de hablar. – Yo… vine aquí, a este pueblo porque terminé con una mala relación con toda mi comunidad… allá en Austin, Texas… mis padres murieron gracias a dios, antes de que me diera cuenta de quién era yo realmente, mis hermanos son desconocidos que solo se acoplaron al odio general de la ciudad por mi modo de vivir… cuando encontré a alguien con quien tener una relación estable… y pensé que podíamos ignorar al mundo que nos rodeaba, pero no fue asi al enterarme en el supermercado por las chismosas de mi vecindario sobre la boda de mi novio con Clarisa, una amiga en común de ambos… fue un asunto terrible al que me enfrente completamente solo… había modificado tantas cosas por él, como las demostraciones de afecto en público, el llamarlo a su casa, o el pasear juntos... había tantas cosas que deje de hacer para mí por él, cuando el solo estaba tratando de mantener nuestra relación en secreto para poder tener su vida heterosexual frente al mundo impoluta. - Jensen soltó el aire mirando hacia afuera como el jardín de invierno de Miranda se extendía a unos metros de él, con un intenso dolor en la garganta que contrae más y más sus cuerdas vocales. –… nuestra ruptura fue más que publica y cuando tuve la oportunidad de este trabajo me fui de allí para aclarar mi cabeza, pero al volver, mi casa, la que me dejaron mis padres a mí, mis hermanos la habían vendido de algún modo y puesto todas mis cosas en una bodega…- Jensen volvió su mirada a Jared que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el interés de Jared capturo más su atención, puesto que esos ojos no eran castaños como él creía eran verdes o grises con celestes todo al mismo tiempo. Jensen toma con firmeza su agujeriadora y hace dos hoyos más.

-¿Porque me dices esto? – había algo de esperanza en su voz y Jensen no sabía si hacia bien o no.

-Porque cuando entendí porque estabas incordiándome tanto con esos gestos de amabilidad al punto de hacerlos incómodos… realmente han pasado casi dos años... tal vez más, desde que alguien realmente me toco o beso, no dejo que nadie se acerque a mi tanto desde entonces… pero lo que más me descoloco era que estábamos a mitad de la calle principal… y no sé cómo reaccionen aquí los demás y ya tuve que irme de un pueblo antes Jared…- el rostro de Jensen estaba tomando tonos rojizos hasta las orejas y Jared solo podía sentirse extasiado con ello, Jensen aún tenía la mirada dura como los rasgos serios de alguien que a pelado batallas internas y ha perdido sin remedio, que solo le atraía más y más envueltos en un hermoso paquete de músculos y masculinidad.

 

Jared iba a tomar a Jensen por la nuca y besarlo allí mismo en sus declarados impulsos sin una pizca de pensamiento coherente cuando Christian aparece de repente y los mira desde las alturas desde donde está parado, Jensen se levanta para poner la guarda intermedia de la columna cuando se da cuenta de que no la ha cortado y vuelve al salón a buscarla, Christian le da un golpe en el hombro con su puño cerrado y él se aguanta las ganas de quejarse por ello, pero al menos hace la mueca de cuanto le dolió el golpe al mirarlo, Christian solo lo apunta con el dedo retándolo antes de que cometa otra estupidez.

 

El hace una especie de puchero cuando Jensen pasa entre ellos y se dirige al porche al descanso del jardín de invierno donde la otra columna espera por él intentando evitar al hombre mas bajo.

 

La madera ya está tratada con el veneno para hormigas y termitas, solo falta una capa de pintura blanca aterciopelada que deje todo terminado, pero cuando Miranda puede bajar al fin con la silla de la sima de la escalera, está en bata, con su monedero en la mano mientras habla con Jensen sobre el precio de todos los arreglos que salvaron su casa, la mujer le dice que la mano de pintura la pueden dar Jared y Christian los cuales se miran como acto seguido a la afirmación pero Jensen asiente.

 

Misha se limpia las manos del aceite lentamente al bajar el ultimo escalón de la escalera, resoplando porque nunca puede mantener a la mujer más de media hora quieta para hacer del masaje algo más productivo, por lo que solo trata de recrearse en los arreglos mientras espera que termine la conversación con el carpintero. Decide acomodar sus cosas arriba en la habitación cuando escucha como Jensen protesta por la exagerada suma que la mujer le quiere pagar y sonríe, volteando justo a tiempo para ver pasar a Christian por el pasillo del primer piso, ese hombre le llena de curiosidad y mientras se muerde el labio toma sus cosas apresuradamente y mientras los otros están distraídos en la planta baja él camina detrás del motociclista indiscretamente deseando saber donde está durmiendo en esa enorme casa.

 

Christian está sobándose el cuello con ambas manos, la coleta en su nuca apenas si despejaba el fibroso cuello y Misha tuvo oportunidad de mirar detenidamente, los gruesos dedos, la fortaleza de esos brazos doblándose y como de morena estaba su piel, apoyando su hombro en la puerta de esa amplia habitación unos instantes después se preguntaba cómo encarar un conversación mas íntima con el, pero simplemente no podía dejar de contemplar las marcas en su piel como las lineas de tinta, esas cicatrices hablaban de su vida otra de las cosas que a él le encantaría conocer en detalle, saber que fue lo que formo a un hombre así, las figuras delineadas en negro hablaban más de sus creencias, tal vez, solo que la coherencia de estos en tonos negros como en puntillismo en las sombras y siempre con la misma temática hacía de ese hombre interesante de admirar, otro misterio que quería averiguar de él, Christian era diferente a las personas que solía conocer o a las que conoce de ese pueblo sin duda…

 

Su voz exalta a Christian que voltea rápidamente hacia él, no era su intención, pero le ofrece un masaje sin siquiera poder quitar la ansiedad de su voz al hacerlo, Christian le mira tan profundamente que parece hasta peligroso para su salud, pero algo triste los inunda de repente por lo que trata de verlo de más de cerca a pesar de que el otro hombre no le lleva el apunte, Misha sabe bien lo que ha estado haciendo esos últimos tres días en el pueblo, bueno todo el pueblo sabe de Christian y su gusto por el sexo sin compromisos, volviéndose algo tentador para el también.

 

Pero lo que más le gusta es que no aparenta ser gay en lo absoluto, es un hombre rudo por donde lo mire y su musculatura es realmente poderosa, adornado de una postura y personalidad muy masculina como libre, las palabras de darse un baño lo traen devuelta a ese cuarto.

 

-He estado trabajando y no huelo nada bien…- agrega como si el hubiera escuchado su anterior línea, el solo puede ver con detalle la camiseta sin mangas negra saliendo por sobre su cabeza y Misha alza una ceja porque demonios ese pecho tatuado es incluso mas arrebatador.

-No creo que debas… el aceite que uso es espeso y querrás lavarlo algunos minutos después de que termine el masaje…- Misha se lame los labios que ya resecos que raspan su lengua un poco.

-Me gustaría el masaje Misha, pero no me gustaría tener uno sin bañarme antes…- le dice quitándose las botas que pesadas caen al suelo.

-Ok, esperare… dejare esto aquí…- pone la valija en el suelo y nota que en una esquina hay una caja de zapatos con una tela dentro. – ¿Qué es eso? - se acerca poco a poco para mirar dentro.

-Me encontré un gatito anoche…- le dice quitándose los jeans, paseándose en boxers por la habitación hasta que da con su bolso y saca un par limpio.

-Oh… es tan chiquito… — Misha lo toma sonriendo y poniéndolo contra su pecho el cual empieza a ronronear muy alto, su gato al escucharlo hablar se despierta en la habitación de Miranda y corre hacia donde está el.

-Ahí viene tu amigo…- le dice Christian y Misha se le queda mirando unos instantes al verlo en ese estado de desnudez, perdiendo el aliento un poco más, su gato ayudándolo a concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Mira kan… Un gatito bebe…- le dice, el gato naranja y gordo olfatea al pequeño… Christian se le queda mirando boxers limpios en una mano toalla en otra.

-¿No le hará daño no? – Chris pregunto en un tono profundo al ver al gato más grande acercarse curioso a la bolita de pelo negra.

-Claro que no… a él le gustan los gatitos… una vez se robó uno de la casa de la vecina y lo trajo a casa para quedárselo, creo yo, tuve que pedir disculpas a mi vecina, era un gato persa muy caro…- él sonríe, pero trata de no levantar la mirada del pequeño gatito cuando el suyo está tratando de morderlo para llevárselo.

-Ok espera un poco seré rápido…- Misha trata de calmase, poner sus manos en Christian es algo que le gustaría mucho sinceramente…

 

Es muy fácil para Misha perder la noción del tiempo jugando con el pequeño y sus graciosas patitas rosaditas, después de comer una papilla de comida blanda para gatitos que estaba junto a la caja, esas pequeñas patitas se enfocaron en perseguir a su gato Kan con una alegría expresada en saltitos laterales adorables como el arriesgar su propia seguridad al subirse sobre la barriga del gato adulto cuando este se tiró al suelo disfrutando del juego del gatito.

 

Está riéndose de esos dos cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrarse a sus espaldas para sorprenderse internamente al voltea y encontrarse a ese hombre con una toalla blanca enroscada en la cintura, la hermosa línea del hueso de las caderas sobresaliendo por encima de ella acompañado por un camino de bello oscuro hasta lo más íntimo de aquel cuerpo, alzo su mirada para no quedarse como un depravado notando el cabello mojado aun, deslizando gotas en gran cantidad sobre el pecho desnudo, perder la respiración no es algo que le sucede a menudo, pero Christian era de esos hombres por los que la respiración se perdía sin remedio, dejo al gatito en la caja el cual salto fuera de ella para volver a intentar subirse sobre su gato Kan.

 

Trata de no ser un mirón, no mirar fijamente cada detalle, pero cuando Christian está del otro lado de la cama tratando de colocarse los boxers limpios él lo detiene en una débil exhalación que solo se desprendió de su cuerpo, la mirada de ese hombre impresionado por sus palabras es prácticamente deliciosa aunque manteniendo las cosas profesionales, precede a comentarle, mientras abre la camilla plegable para tomar aire y preparar las cosas, comenta que es mejor que este desnudo, se nota que el motociclista no sabe si le está hablando en serio o no y se puede notar un poco incomodo, por lo que saca de un folio una sábana blanca, siempre carga un par extra limpias y frescas dentro de folio trasparentes por si las dudas.

 

Christian mira la sabana tratando de ver como cubrirse con ella, pero Misha vuelve a detenerlo tratando de no sonreír demasiado al ver que Christian nunca se ha tenido un masaje, por lo que al tomar la sabana en sus manos le pide que se acueste en la camilla con la toalla puesta y sobre otra sabana del juego que ya había colocado, cubre su parte inferior con la que tenía en la mano y procede a abrir la caja con los aceites.

 

Hace una mezcla en un pequeño bol de madera con una selección de aceites esenciales sumando una gota de lavanda, esperando que el aroma no sea demasiado intenso para el motociclista, y antes de tomar un poco en su manos nota que el cabello de Christian aun esta mojado y le pide moverse para tomar la toalla y secar le el cabello antes de empezar, notando en la expresión de tensión en el hombre más bajo, que está a punto de mandarlo a volar, porque es demasiado incomodo estar desnudo en una mesa con la cabeza dentro de un hoyo y con un desconocido a centímetros de él.

 

Pero por suerte él sabe cómo lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, sabe cómo hacerlo sentir cómodo en solo segundos, por lo que solo envuelve su cabello en dos movimientos mientras que termina de frotar su cuero cabelludo a través de la toalla, con su mano libre extiende el aceite por toda la espina para que tome el calor de la piel, cuando finalmente tiene las manos sobre los músculos de su espalda todo es suave antes de ver el estado real de cada musculo, subiendo lentamente dejando que se distiendan a su paso, repasándolo la piel puede mirar cada uno de los tatuajes verlos más de cerca, como las marcas que tanto le intrigan, algunas parecen cortes otras quemaduras, una de ellas en el codo le hace pensar que se cayo de su moto de algún modo poco convencional a mucha velocidad.

 

Su mente se distrae, pero sus movimientos son mecánicos hasta dar con dos nudos en el musculo romboide superior, enfatizando movimientos circulares hasta que lo disuelve, escucharle quejarse hasta que suelta el suspiro de alivio deja escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, esto es lo que más le gusta de dar masajes, poder traer alivio a sus clientes le llena de una manera inmensa, sube a trabajar el cuello y vuelve a descender, todo está conectado como también el cuerpo de Christian es fibroso por lo que deslizarse sobre esa piel está haciendo que su propio cuerpo reaccione como no debería en esos momentos, es demasiado erótico cada centímetro que hora es libre de tocar, la espalda ancha y los tatuajes negros sobre una piel tostada por muchas horas de sol intenso, le hacen tragar lentamente su excitación.

 

Admitir que está nervioso no aplica con su personalidad por lo que deja de preocuparse al segundo de sentir los dedos sobre su espina estirando algo sedoso en ella, solo acata lo que le dice Misha y trata de relajarse, el hombre no solo es atractivo sino que también tiene justo el tipo que le gusta a él, cabello negro y mirada soñadora, es una pena que no pueda tener más que esta especie de relación vecinal con él, bueno, ahora de cliente en realidad, estar a este nivel de desnudez con alguien con el que no va a tener placer es extraño… bueno, en realidad nunca se quita tanto la ropa para follarse a alguien, eso lo hace pensar cuando fue la última vez que de hecho paso por una cama y se desnudó con el sujeto de turno… y no lo recordaba.

 

Soltó un suspiro ante ello y en reacción a las manos firmes deslizarse por su cintura hasta sus omóplatos desde la espina, la sensación aceitosa solo le recuerda al coito, más precisamente al momento de la dilatación… quisiera no pensar en sexo, pero lo hace, desde que esa bruja le grito en pleno rostro aquellas palabras no puede dejar de pensar en ello y en tener sexo casual con completos desconocidos a los cuales ni siquiera puede preguntarles el nombre…

 

Desearía que no fuese así, desearía saber que esas manos que lo acarician podrían hacerlo en más de una oportunidad sin tener que estar en una camilla de masajes como también le gustaría poder hacer el amor con alguien al que quiera ver al día siguiente en su misma cama, suelta un quejido en el segundo que esos dedos largos se hunden en su hombro con firmeza y siente el movimiento circular hasta que ya no duele más soltando un quejido, las palabras de Misha llegan a él e intenta relajarse como le recomienda pero es difícil cuando tu estereotipo de pareja ideal al menos físicamente esta untándose aceite mientras distiende los músculos agarrotados.

 

El susurro de “respira profundo…” “exhala Christian…” llegan a sus oídos, dios hasta esa voz es condenadamente sensual aumentando la temperatura de su piel donde siente el aliento llegar a su piel húmeda, abre los ojos apenas notando como las luces naranjas cambian los colores blancos en la habitación tratando de distraerse y que su miembro no se llene de sangre como hace minutos empezó una labor lenta y tortuosa, el aroma a alguna flor que no reconoce está llenando los rincones de su mente y no puede evitar morderse el labio cuando cierra los ojos, esto está poniéndolo cachondo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado trabajando su espalda pero la abandona para frotar sus hombro y sus brazos con vigor esparciendo olas de un calor intenso que percibe hasta los dedos del pie, haciendo que su respiración sea más larga y pausada.

 

Pero lo que le parece de un momento a otro lo está acomodando laxo en la camilla y lo tapa con la sabana, subiendo la parte de debajo de la tela descubriendo sus muslos mientras el retiene el aire con el deseo que toque más allá de lo permitido, simplemente ansiándolo, suelta un leve jadeo cuando las manos toman uno de su muslos y lo recorre con ambas manos, nunca llegando mas arriba siempre tan correcto y demonios quiere esas manos en su trasero y en su ingle dándole un espectacular fina feliz.

 

Nada más lejos de la realidad, el masajista le habla sobre el aceite en una voz tan calmada como profunda, llevándolo lejos del erotismo que está viviendo debido a esas manos en su piel, con su erección aplastada contra la superficie firme y plastificada de la camilla, trata de respirar cuando Misha le dice que lo haga tan sumiso pero al mismo tiempo con tanta tranquilidad y paz que cree que ya no siente su cuerpo cuando este toma uno de sus tobillos y sus pulgares despliegan su performance en la planta de su pie.

 

No recuerda bien que paso después de que tomo su otro pie entre esas talentosas manos, solo sabe que está despertando completamente laxo y liviano de alguna manera, se pone sobre sus codos en la camilla y Misha no está allí, sin embargo, sus aceites están allí como su gordo gato naranja el cual apenas entra en la caja de zapatos por lo que el pequeño gatito este acurrucado sobre él, haciendo un profundo y fuerte ronroneo, si pudiera afirmar que los gatos sonríen ese gato está sumamente feliz.

 

Por la ventana la noche es amplia y absoluta no sabe siquiera que hora es, resopla y vuelve a recostarse tratando de recordar que demonios paso, jamás se había dormido en presencia de otra persona que no fuera Jared, nunca había podido confiar en otra persona después de todo para llegar a eso.


	5. Chapter 5

La luna parecía enorme sobre la casa de Miranda cada día que pasaba Christian trataba de convencerse de que no había misticismo alguno en ese lugar, pero muchas cosas lo hacían fallar en esa convicción, se acercó a la ventana para verla más detenidamente e intento desesperezarse, se sentía increíble y si su estómago no estuviera repicando por ser llenado el seguiría durmiendo, tenía mucho tiempo de que su espalda no se sentía tan elástica y relajada, demonios, sus pantorrillas eran una seda comparada con la tensión que traían siempre.

 

Escucho unas leves risas y miro la puerta, pero el maullido del gato grande lo hizo mirar a la caja donde ambos animales estaban y este le hablaba al gatito en su propio idioma, el cual solo respondía con leves ronroneos mientras lo lamia hasta dejarle la cabeza empapada, sonrió placido, le gustaban mucho los felinos, pero jamás tuvo realmente una mascota.

 

Con lentitud y mucha pereza se buscó unos pantalones para bajar la escalera, las risas seguían allí llenando la casa con una energía agradable que deseaba sentir de más cerca.

 

En la cocina Jared lavaba los platos de la cena mientras que Miranda los seca Misha ponía algo de café en unos adorables pocillos de color verde oscuro con un borde bañado en oro, toda conversación se remitía a como Misha contaba sus últimos años en San Francisco, como su negocio a pesar de ser muy exitoso y tener siempre ocupados todos los cupos de los turnos de las clases y los masajes ya no soportaba más las guerras entre Drag Queens, ni el alboroto por cada fiesta de cumpleaños de cada uno de los miembros de su salón.

 

Simplemente el barullo era tan extremo que los oídos y los ojos de Misha dolían por cada tono grabe intentando simular el de una mujer, o los brillantes atuendos llenos de lentejuelas o los fluorescentes que usaban para presentarse a sus clases, ni siquiera en las propias clases lograba una armonía digna de una sesión de yoga.

 

Jared se reía de lo que el masajista e instructor de yoga decía, las anécdotas de cada desfile de moda frente a su negocio, los dramas de sus empleados con su novios, ex de ex novios, había tanta gente gay a su alrededor a tal extremo que el mismo no se sentía gay para nada, su falta de sexo también se debía a eso, porque necesitaba un hombre con testosterona por así decirlo, pero estaba rodeado de dulces conejitos y estridentes pavos reales, Jared río más fuerte con esa descripción, al punto de que curvo su espalda hacia atrás al reírse con las lágrimas de diversión acumulándose en sus ojos sin caer de ellos.

 

Miranda reía también, asombrada y divertida con los detalles de la excéntrica vida que rodeaba a Misha antes de llegar al pueblo, habían pasado años en los que no disfrutaba de la compañía alegue de las personas a su alrededor con tan interesantes vidas que iluminasen la suya, escuchando con atención y preguntando cada cosa que se escapa de su tiempo de vida, asombrándose y riéndose sentada en la silla a un lado de Jared mientras secaba platos.

 

Cuando Misha les acerco el pocillo de café, les comentaba de su ultimo novio Alex el cual era una excelente persona, pero solo era eso, un buen chico con una colección de jeans de cuero impresionante, Jared se descostillo de nuevo al saber que todos tenían un agujero entre las piernas y miranda pregunto si no le daba frío cuando salía a la calle por lo que Jared río más fuerte, Misha solo negó con la cabeza y se abstuvo e explicar ese pequeño detalle, pero como todo lo que rodeaba a Alex era más pasivo que el mismo, sin duda mucho más delicado en casi todos los sentidos por lo que terminaron después de un mes y medio.

 

En el momento que Misha tomo la cafetera en sus manos y se dispuso a servir otro poco en la taza de cada uno, estaba explayándose en el alivio de estar en el pueblo de Machine Road, la tranquilidad en su clases, la tranquilidad al salir a la calle o de su propio departamento en las noches, aunque ninguno de sus habitantes se habían nacido o criado allí al ser un pueblo relativamente nuevo, no eran de mente cerrada y todos respetaban las diferencias de los demás en una tranquila armonía, él podía tener una noche de citas sin tener que poner un estandarte en su puerta para que no le molesten, como el poder sentarse en su terraza a tomar vino y escuchar una música tranquila sin molestar a nadie más, lo cual era todo un regocijo.

 

Los pies descalzos aparecieron por la arcada mientras su dueño se ponía una camiseta gris oscura que desgastada por el tiempo le quedaba holgada además de que contaba con algunos hoyos en ella, Misha lo miro y una vez más se quedó prendado de todo el despliegue de masculinidad que desprendía Christian sin querer al solo deambular.

 

-Buenas…- sale del fondo de su garganta como un leve gruñido, notando desde su lugar como apenas puede abrir los ojos a la brillante habitación.

-Christian, cariño te guarde tu cena, está en la nevera…- le replica Miranda con una sonrisa cálida al recién llegado el cual apenas arrastra sus pies donde su cena le aguarda.

-¿Descansaste bien? - pregunta Misha pegando sus carnosos labios al borde dorado de la tacita tratando no recordar con tanto detalle la extensión de su piel…

-Si…- y no quiere hablar de lo intenso que fue tener sus manos en su cuerpo o lo relajado que esta, ni como no entiende como se durmió frente a un desconocido.

-Oye Misha, ¿Crees que pueda hacer yoga en tu local? ¿Tienes cupos? - Misha desvía su azul mirada de Christian para subirla hasta los ojos de Jared que lo esperan expectantes.

-¡Claro! Me encantaría que vinieras, mañana tengo una clase casi desocupada, a eso de las diez… si quieres venir ven, solo hay un par de señoras mayores si eso no te molesta. – Misha empezó a recordar a esas señoras haciendo una mueca en el proceso.

-No a mí, no… - le contesta mirando su rostro con interés.

-Te advierto que tienen la mano larga esas señoras. – le dice y empieza a arrepentirse de decirle de ese horario nadie más quiere compartir sus clases con esas señoras.

-Hablas de Rita y compañía ¿No es cierto? – acota la mujer de la habitación.

-Si, ¿Las conoce Miranda? – Misha mira sorprendido a Miranda porque esa señora eran completamente lo opuesto a sus clientas.

-Si, son mujeres despreciables, no me agradan nada…- dice la anfitriona poniendo su tacita en la mesada y tomando otro plato mojado para repasar.

-Si bueno, suelen tocarme el trasero unas seis veces al día cuando tienen sus clases. – murmura resignado, ya ni recuerda la cantidad de veces que les dijo que no hicieran eso.

-Ok.. ahora no estoy muy seguro. – comenta Jared mirándolo de reojo.

-Puedes hacer yoga conmigo en la tarima, lejos de ellas, les diré que eres un instructor a prueba, que dices, anda tiene que venir…- le insiste Misha y él sonríe.

-Ok, solo espero que mantengan sus manos lejos de mi… no soy muy agradable cuando no hay un mínimo de respeto. - Misha se ríe ampliamente.

-Intentare de que no lo hagan, bueno ya debo irme es tarde. - Misha dejo su taza a un costado y saludo a Miranda con un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos Misha, intentare estar quieta la próxima vez. – le dice tomando su mano y apretándola un segundo haciendo sonreír al masajista.

-Eso espero Miranda, eso es lo que más le conviene a tu espalda nos vemos, adiós Christian. - dice agitando su mano hacia la mesa donde Christian como su lasaña en silencio por lo que este solo levanta apenas su mano hacia él.

-Tienes como… - pregunta Jared cuando abre la puerta.

-Si mi camioneta está justo allí. - Misha apunta a la van blanca cuando Jared lo acompaña a la salida. – Nos venos mañana Jared. -

-Nos vemos Misha, si ahí estaré. – comenta antes de cerras la puerta y volver a la cocina.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta el yoga? - espeta Christian con mal humor del otro lado de la cocina mientras Jared va por los platos secos para ponerlos en los estantes.

-Siempre me ha gustado, no puedo practicarlo mucho eso es todo, pero antes de empezar con nuestro viaje y vivíamos en california me escapaba para tomar clases lejos del club. – Christian lo mira de arriba abajo.

-Ese club parece ser muy importante…- Miranda pregunta acercándole el ultimo plato con paso lento.

-Si, los dos somos miembros, pero ahora estamos fuera de la lista solo somos lobos... – comenta Christian mientras toma el ultimo bocado de su plato.

-¿Pero si están viajando juntos como que son lobos? - pregunta Miranda acomodando la silla al lado de la mesa donde Christian come.

-Pues se dice así cuando no estamos en el club a diario y no permanecemos en ningún lugar más de unos días. - le explica Jared mientras la acompaña arriba, Christian mirándolo, no está diciendo nada de más pero no le gusta hablar mucho del club y sus asuntos, porque no todos eran legales y porque siempre alguien moría en el proceso.

-Oh… ¿Y hace cuanto tiempo que están viajando Christian y tú? - la curiosidad de Miranda era grande por ellos dos.

-Unos siete años creo… en diciembre serian ocho creo. - Jared la ayuda a subirse a su silla mecánica y a abrocharla en ella.

-Vaya…- empieza a subir.

-Christian me voy a la cama…- dice en alto en dirección a la cocina mientras sube paso a paso con Miranda la escalera.

-Ok…- Christian pasa un pedazo de pan repasando el plato al pensar en el tiempo que han compartido juntos.

 

Siente en el cuerpo como a la casa le hacen falta esas risas, las voces que daban una vida asombrosa a la cocina mientras está ahí solo y despierto, el reloj en la pared dice que son las once y media pasadas con sus infinitos tic tac, pero él no tiene sueño para nada, pero si quiere ir a ver como Jared hace el ridículo en la clase de yoga será mejor que lave el plato y se vaya a dormir, tratando de no pensar de mas en cada uno de los acontecimientos del dia.

 

El maullido del gato de Misha lo deja parado a mitad de la cocina, como si viera un fantasma el gato no pertenecía allí, el naranjado animal con su enorme pansa redonda le mira fijo y le maúlla a él a modo de reclamo, repentinamente escucha el rechinido de unos frenos fuera de la casa que lo sobresaltan por lo que enfoca su mirada para ver que lo causa a través de la ventana notando una van blanca que estaciona rápidamente y distinguiendo como el masajista sale corriendo del vehículo, el toma al gato del suelo mientras camina a la puerta al tiempo de que le pequeño salto a su pie para empezar a trepar por sus jeans en respuesta, como queriendo alcanzar al otro felino.

 

Abre la puerta justo a tiempo cuando Misha sube al pórtico.

 

-Dios, me lo deje… ¡Lo siento tanto Kan! – Misha se apresura a tomar al gato de los brazos de Christian.

-Me sorprendí al verlo en la cocina. - Misha mecía al gato con su mejilla pegada sobre el pelaje anaranjado.

-Si… dios, antes no me pasaba, pero desde que llegue al pueblo me lo olvido en la casa de los clientes… uff, menos mal que estaba adentro, el suele salirse también y correr sin rumbo… - explica apresurado mientras recupera el aliento, Christian lo miro ponerlo en el piso y colocarle la correa a la parte de arriba del arnés que llevaba el gato.

-Si, este pequeño esta realmente encariñado con tu gato… - dijo al tomar al pequeño que ya colgaba de la tela sobre su cadera y maullaba muy fuerte al verse atorado allí.

-¿Vas a quedártelo? - Christian juraría que los ojos de Misha son negros ahora mismo, fijos en el expectantes de una decisión.

-No lo se…- está por dar unas buenas razones del porque no cuando Misha está sobre sus labios, besándolo con suma parsimonia, casi sin fuerza, solo permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca para notar su calor como la textura de lo deliciosamente tiernos que están, sus manos deslizándose por sus hombros.

-Bueno… a Kan le gustaría tener un hermanito, si es que no quieres adoptarlo definitivamente. - murmura con su boca pegada a la de él, alterando cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, había hecho todo lo humana mente posible para resistirse a Christian, obviamente fracasando a ultimo minuto.

-Misha… - hasta su propio nombre en su boca se paladeaba deliciosamente, el motociclista quiere soltar al gato donde sea que caiga y poder usar sus dos manos para mantener a ese hombre pegado a él o mejor aún subirlo a su habitación y degustarlo completo.

-Nos vemos… - y tal como llego Misha está marchándose con su gato corriendo a su lado mientras se suben a la camioneta.

 

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de protestar cuando nota que se le esfumo de entre los dedos como si nada, como un espejismo que al intentar tocarlo desaparece; su cerebro se retuerce repentinamente haciéndole cerrar los ojos tan fuerte como puede, llevando una mano a su cien al sentir la inmensa punzada en ella, por lo que solo intenta entender que paso... cómo es posible que Misha está interesado en el...

 

¿Es eso posible?

 

Aunque estuvieron hablando todo ese tiempo, le hablo antes de posicionarse en la camilla y durante el masaje y ahora… parecía tan inverosímil en ese punto de su vida, otra puntada desciende sobre su cabeza y camina tambaleante a su habitación por algunos analgésicos, debe relajarse y pensar cuando el dolor desaparezca.

 

Porque recuerda bien las palabras de esa mujer y recuerda que no le dio importancia hasta unos meces después cuando se percató de que no podía cruzar ninguna palabra con sus parejas del momento, ellos no le hablan a él y él no puede espetarles nada de lo que piensa en esos momentos o después de follárselos.

 

Deja al gatito en la cama que maúlla porque él lo sostenga nuevamente, buscándole como si lo necesitara, pero en cambio toma su valija y sujeta con fuerza el frasco de aspirinas poniendo dos o tres en su mano antes de tragarlas en seco, caminado como puede al baño a beber algo... la sensación de los labios de Misha acariciando los suyos vuelve a su mente y cierra los ojos repasando ese momento un par de veces antes de recostarse en la cama, aun con un dolor intenso como repentino en sus ojos y cabeza, el gatito se acurruca con el pegándose a su cuello, el lo acaricia y el ronronero del mismo empieza a calmarlo.

 

Al día siguiente Jensen despierta completamente empapado en sudor de pies a cabeza por las imágenes de motociclista sobre él y en cada rincón de su cuerpo, se pone la mano sobre el pecho sintiendo como golpea su corazón sin misericordia, haciéndole daño al impedirle respirar correctamente, pero disfrutando de la aceleración se deja caer en la cama nuevamente, su ceño se frunce y su mano va directo a levantar la sabana que lo cubre descubriendo las evidencias de un orgasmo involuntario entre las telas de sus bóxer y la sabana.

 

Tiene que dejar caer su cabeza sobre su almohada derrotado, se pregunta si lo volverá a ver… o si se quedara en el pueblo permanentemente, eso le hace cerrar los ojos y proponerse no pensar en ello, porque se encariñaría con alguien que no tiene idea de donde ha estado o con quien o que es lo que el pretende realmente, porque desde que supo que era gay el no quería ser el estereotipo de hombre gay libertino que todo el mundo cree que son.

 

El quiere una pareja con la cual tomar café en las mañanas y donde pueda organizar cenas, rueda sobre el colchón sabe los femenino que suena eso y lo entierra lo mas hondo que puede, pero el asco que siente por sus partes pegoteadas en su propia esencia lo hace levantarse y tirar de las sabanas para cambiarlas, pero lo primero que cruza su mente en la ducha es cuanto le gustaría tener a un hombre tan imponente como Jared sujetándole de la cadera mientras lo folla contra los azulejos con gran vigor, Jensen sacude su cabeza tratando de no tener más pensamientos sobre el pelilargo aunque ya es tarde porque su miembro cobra vida contra su voluntad y no piensa dejarlo en paz.

 

Resopla, son solo las nueve de la mañana y él tiene que terminar unos ventanales para la nueva casa que se vendió sobre la calle de Miranda… resopla tomando cartas en el asunto, no va a poder salir a la calle si mantiene esa estúpida erección todo el día, al menos sabe que no estaba muerto de la cintura para abajo como se le había cruzado por la cabeza esos últimos años.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Era temprano en la mañana y la vida en el pueblo se hacía notar, había varios paseadores de perros con bolsitas en las manos haciendo su caminatas por la enorme plaza central como madres con sus niños pequeños dando una vuelta por las pocas vidrieras del centro, Jared camino lentamente hasta el local de Misha esa mañana entusiasmado por estirar bien el cuerpo, por supuesto que después de desayunar con Miranda, lo que no sabía era que hacía Christian caminando a su lado. pero no le dio importancia a pesar de que él sabe bien de que a su amigo no le gusta caminar para nada.

 

Cuando llego al local había una música suave de fondo, los colores gris claro en los detalles de la puerta muebles y alfombras resaltaban contra el blanco de las paredes con decoraciones de bambú y leves tonos de verde claro en forma de hojas de bambú pintadas en la superficies como si estuvieran volando, hacían al lugar muy agradable, había una fuente de agua sobre un mostrador alto con cristal en la cima, una computadora y a su lado una cartelera con los horarios de cada actividad en ese lugar.

 

Los dos se pararon allí unos segundos hasta que la voz de Misha se escuchó al fondo de un pasillo.

 

-Señoras por favor…- se notaba disgustado, pero solemne cuando apareció sujetándose el trasero con ambas manos y mirando el piso mientras trataba de contener las maldiciones, Misha tenia el rostro completamente rojo.

-Hola. – dice Jared intentando llamar su atención. Misha levanta los ojos y su mirada se suaviza hacia ellos.

-Hey... que bueno que vinieron…- le dijo como si le faltase un poco el aire.

-¿Estás bien? - es lo primero que pregunto Christian y la mirada de Jared estaba reflejada la misma pregunta.

-Si, si, solo creo que cancelare esta clase hoy… espero no haberlos importunado al venir aquí…- Misha suelta un suspiro mientras enciende la pc del mostrador.

-Que ¿Por qué? – Jared se recarga en el mostrador donde Misha había tomado posición y empezado a escribir en la computadora cuando cuatro señoras salen del mismo pasillo sonriendo y hablando muy pegadas unas a otras.

-Misha…. Cariño, no te enfades prometemos portarnos bien…- la boca roja en los labios arrugados sonrieron descaradamente que incluso para ellos dos que era la primera vez que la veían se notaba abiertamente como mentía.

-Lo siento mucho pero no, ha sido suficiente. – Misha no las mira solo se enfoca en borras cada uno de los nombres de esas mujeres de su lista de clientes como sus datos personales

-¡Pero ya te pagamos el mes! Somos tus clientas. – espeto otra de las ancianas, la mas alta del grupo con obvio disgusto por como Misha estaba manejando las cosas.

-No, son oportunistas. – contesta Misha mirando en dirección a Christian y evita a Jared volviendo su mirada a la computadora con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza.

-No seas malcriado y se bueno, y da la clase. – hablo la tercera su rostro arrugado haciendo una mueca de indignación como si fuese su culpa el hacerla pasar calores enfrente de extraños.

-Entonces… ¿Quién de ustedes se atrevió a poner sus manos en mi novio? Tal vez así solo tengamos que expulsar a una sola, no es así bebe… - la seca voz se dirigió a Misha que se quedó sin aire por unos instantes y el fuego en los ojos de Christian golpearon la percepción del entorno de esas mujeres haciéndolas sentir fuera de lugar con su comentario.

-¿Tu… que? - dijo la cuarta y última de ellas espantada, con la mano en el pecho luego mirándosela como si necesitara limpiarlas.

-Su novio, ¿Que no escuchan? ¿Misha son sordas…? – espeto Jared acercándose al mostrador y susurrando la última frase hasta este pero que resonó perfectamente en toda la recepción.

-Si, vinimos de San Francisco porque supe que Misha la estaba pasando mal, por cierto grupo de reliquias decrepitas con la mano muy larga. – Christian dio unos pasos hacia las mujeres mirándolas más de cerca por lo que estas retrocedieron uno o dos pasos.

-Chicos… - Misha se queda sin aliento, mientras que mira a Christian como no parpadea siquiera perforando a esas mujeres con sus ojos azules.

-¿Misha eres gay? - le dice de ellas en un gritillo escandalizado.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia… será mejor que se vayan, yo les mandare el rembolso del dinero por correo. – trata de mantener todo profesional, y buscando en la caja fuerte el total de cada pago.

-¡¿Reliquias?!¡No puede ser! ¡Que decepción, no volveremos a pisar este antro! - dijo la única con color en su cabello atado en una coleta.

-¡Si, vámonos, que horror, estos hombres son unos inmorales! – la mujer levantaba las manos a los lados de su cabeza como si pudiera protegerse de su inmoralidad de esa forma.

-Tengo que lavarme las manos. – la única que empalideció con la noticia, sin apartar las suyas de sus ojos, recordando donde habían estado.

-¡Yo también! - la tercera señora las agitaba, mientras que los tres hombres las miraban incrédulos.

-Vamos a mi casa señoras. - dice como ultimo Rita al salir de allí. Siempre liderando al as mujeres al abrir la puerta de cristal para ellas.

 

Jared suelta una carcajada mientras termina sentado en una banqueta alta de cuero blanca que estaba a un lado del mostrador, Christian se dirige a la puerta y mira como las viejas solo siguen su camino lejos del local hasta que un par de brazos está colgándose de su cuello con fuerza y el solo puede ver a Jared mirarlo a él y a Misha como se abrazan.

 

Cuando las emociones de Misha descienden un poco es cuando les comenta que es lo que paso y se desarrolló la escena del manoseo, él lo había estado soportando porque solo habían sido leves toques de una sola de ellas a la vez, pero cuando las saludo esa mañana en el pasillo, el cual es estrecho todas ellas decidieron poner su manos en el como si fuera muy gracioso y al faltar espacios para ocho manos arrugadas, su ingle y sexo fueron el objetivo lo cual casi hace que se desmaye de la impresión, el no suele tener esta actitud tan… retraída, pero esas señoras si lo hacían cohibirse aún más.

 

Jared y Christian sintieron la indignación subir por sus cuerpos, no creían que hubieran llegado tan lejos, pero ahora entendían el porqué de lo perturbado que estaba el masajista, el cual después de media hora empezó a sonreír nuevamente con las bromas de Jared sobre sus clientas abusivas, aunque Christian y Jared admitían que las dejaron ir muy fácilmente y que se merecían un escarmiento más contundente.

 

Misha ofreció a Jared y su amigo una clase en ese horario que ahora tenía libre, Jared lo acepto mientras Christian declino y se quedó en el mostrador mirando papeles de propagandas y navegando por Internet, aprovechando cuando ambos desaparecieron de su vista para verificar la ruta recorrida de su compra y cuanto más tardaría en llegar, verifico su cuenta en ebay sobre las piezas de autos publicadas y se contactó con un conocido para que vaya a su bodega y mande por correo unas piezas que le habían comprado hace poco, acordando mandarle una comisión cuando termine la transacción.

 

Jared se había puesto unos pantalones de chándal verde con tres líneas blancas a los lados que parecía ser de su secundaria, le quedaban un poco cortos, pero lo suficientemente holgados para hacer algo de yoga, cuando terminaron unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, el hombre estaba todo traspirado como si hubiera corrido una maratón, en cambio Misha se veía perfecto cubierto por una fina película de sudor y su cabello húmedo en las puntas.

 

-Hacía tiempo no hacia esas posiciones…- se quejó Jared estirando sus brazos en el aire.

-Dijiste que no quería hacer los ejercicios clásicos…- le protesta tomando unas toallas del mostrador a los pies de Christian.

-Si, si, igual lo disfrute…- su amigo lo mira con asco cuando nota como chorra a agua por todos lados.

-Vendimos algunas piezas en ebay ya le dije a Chad que las meta al correo. – espeta Christian cerrando las sesiones de las páginas.

-¡Genial! Yo debería buscar más clientes también…- Jared se pasa la toalla por todo el cabello y el cuello.

-¿Venden piezas, de que? - dijo Misha

-De autos antiguos. – responde Jared pasándose la toalla pequeña por el rostro y la nuca, pero el sigue exudando más liquido al punto de que su camiseta esta empapada.

-Ohhh – Misha lo mira extrañado pero su atención se vuelve a Christian. – ¿No vino una chica con flequillo, rubia y así de pequeña? – le pregunto al hombre frente a la computadora con su mano a la altura del mostrador.

-No, no vino nadie… excepto por esas dos señoras de ahí. Misha se dio la vuelta y vio a dos integrantes de su próximo grupo.

-Oh… que hora es… demonios, mi clase de las once esta por empezar… - Misha toma el teléfono del mostrador y marca algunos números mientras más personas entran por la puerta de cristal y saludan a Misha con alegría.

 

Jared se hizo a un lado mirando como pasaron de dos personas a alrededor de veinte personas mas, todas apretadas en el mismo recibidor, entre adolescentes y señoras mayores que se saludan unas a otras, había de todas las edades allí adentro.

 

Cuando colgó el teléfono Misha se pasaba desesperado la mano por el rostro, su recepcionista se había caído de las escaleras esa misma mañana y estaba en el hospital del otro condado, cuando otro grupo de personas quiso entrar en la recepción y este no pudo porque ya estaba colmado de gente, Misha poso su mano sobre el hombro de Christian y le hablo al oído con la mirada de Jared atenta a ellos, Christian asintió y el masajista solo sonrió terminado de darle un beso en la mejilla que saco un sonrojo de su amigo y con eso solo a Jared se le cayó la mandíbula de lugar incrédulo de la reacción que el motociclista no pudo ocultar.

 

-¡Atención todos! Buenos días y bien venidos a otro día en Yoga Party, quiero presentarle a nuestro profesor de yoga suplente… ¡Jared! - Jared volteo en ese momento hacia Misha que sonrió ampliamente hacia el mientras aplaudía con el resto de la gente allí, el, que estaba muy atento al sonrojo de Christian abrió la boca y cerro la misma en asombro cuando todo solo saludaron con un gran “hola Jared”.

-Los de la clase de aeróbica pueden pasar al salón turquesa, los de yoga irán con Jared a la sala carmesí…- Misha se acerca a Jared y con una mano rodeando su muñeca lo hace agachar hasta su altura y en el oído le pide disculpas por meterlo en esos apuros, porque no tiene tiempo de llamar a su otro instructor de aerobics para saber porque no está allí.

-Está bien Misha, puedo dar una clase sencilla…-

-Gracias, de verdad… hay ropa limpia en el locker negro del fondo de la clase, tardaran uno minutos en acomodarse con sus propias colchonetas…- le dice antes de irse detrás de su grupo.

-No puedo creer que de verdad vayas a dar una clase. – dice Christian el cual aún estaba a su lado.

-Cállate… no es que quiera, es porque Misha es muy buena gente y está en apuros…- se justifica y se mentaliza esperando que la ropa que haya en el locker sea de su talla.

-Blandeque. - Christian re acomoda con el pie los sillones que movió la gente al entrar toda junta.

-Mira quien habla manzanitas. – le dice poniendo su índice sobre las mejillas aun rojas.

-Cállate. - Christian le da un golpe en el hombro antes de que desaparezca detrás del primer pasillo detrás de un grupo de doce personas.

 

Admite que todo el calor de su cuerpo aumento solo por tener esos mismos labios rosando con aire caliente en su lóbulo y no le importo tener que sacarse la bandana de la cabeza y la chaqueta para solo quedarse con la camiseta negra ajustada que ya traía mientras estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, atendió el teléfono un par de veces, miro los turnos en la computadora y asigno algunos mientras pasaban las horas, Misha tuvo tres clases de aerobics y Jared dio una mas antes de que caiga la tarde, el profesor que Misha cubrió se dignó a parecer a eso de las tres de la tarde, ninguno de ellos había almorzado por culpa de que Misha tuvo que hacer todos los horarios.

 

Se escucho una gran discusión en la sala de empleados mientras ellos dos estaban sentados en la recepción escuchando [sin desearlo] como el profesor terminaba despedido y se iba indignado del lugar. Para cuando Misha salió de la sala de empleados para agradecer el apoyo de los dos motociclistas el oficial Morgan apareció por la puerta, retirando su texano negro de su cabeza y sonriendo a todos allí.

 

-¿Día agitado? – comenta con una gran sonrisa el oficial que se sostiene de su cinturón oficial al mirarlos. – Buenas tardes… - le dice a ambos motociclistas.

-Oficial…- responden al mismo tiempo detrás del mostrador donde ambos estaban.

-Morgan hola… Y si, ha sido un día… ajetreado, el primero desde que estoy en este pueblo…- Misha exhalo y se limpió la frente con el reverso de su brazo.

-Puedo notarlo…- mirando a sus espaldas pata observar por el ventanal como el instructor se sube a su auto de mala gana y maldiciendo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - le pregunta Misha mientras toma otra toalla de detrás del mostrador y empieza a secarse con ella.

-Pues tengo una denuncia en tu contra y quería saber que paso realmente. – le dice mientras toma la libreta de detrás de su pantalón y la abre.

-¿¡Como!? – dicen los tres al mismo tiempo y el hombre sonríe mostrando las palmas de sus manos.

-Tranquilos... aun no es oficial, solo tengo cuatro declaraciones bastante extrañas y quiero corroborar los hechos…- Misha miro a Christian y Jared, y se acercó al oficial.

-De que se trata…- le inquirió preocupado con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues la señora Rita Méndez y tres de sus allegadas afirman ser estafadas en este local y que han sido víctimas de abuso físico y emocional. - el primero en largar la carcajada es Jared, como siempre fuera de lugar hasta que Christian pone su codo en sus costillas en forma de golpe.

-Ok, nada de eso es cierto, las señoras… tiene una clase particular conmigo y ningún otro cliente quiere compartir la clase por la manera en que ellas se comportan, se propasan con los clientes masculinos y conmigo, y hoy rebasaron mi tolerancia al… manosearme directamente la polla. - Morgan alza las cejas que se notan espesas detrás de los lentes plateados se los retira.

-Oh, demonios… ya me parecía que no era real estas declaraciones, además del hecho de que querían que te arreste por ser gay… - es allí cuando Misha ya incrédulo de tanta alevosía se queda boquiabierto. – No te preocupes por todas estas tonterías…- Morgan toma sus anotaciones y arrancando el papel de la libreta las hace un bollo una por una. – Estoy un poco harto de sus falsos testimonios… no quiero desmerecer tus razones de echarlas de aquí, pero no eres el único que tiene problemas de este índole con ellas...- menciona Morgan con una mirada comprensiva ante Misha.

-¿No es eso un delito? – comenta Christian hacia Morgan el cual sonríe mientras mastica un palillo de un lado al otro entendiendo su punto.

-Lo es…- Morgan vuelve a Misha y con una mano en su hombro lo saluda antes de marcharse.

 

Misha estaba exhausto y mientras piensa en lo que paso los minutos pasan en un silencio cómodo, pero con tres horas de hacer aerobics prácticamente una detrás de otras decidió cerrar las puertas de cristal y los hizo seguirlo por unas escaleras escondidas detrás de un biombo de listones de bambú, al subir estaba una gran terraza llena de plantas y colgando de caños altos de hierro unas guirnaldas de luces de color blanco lucían mágicas aunque permanecían apagadas siento tan temprano, cruzaron el patio y entraron a un departamento estilo loft, Misha les preparo unos sándwich con todo lo que tenía en la heladera, carne fría, jamón, queso, huevos, lechuga y tomate.

 

Los tres comieron mientras Misha llamaba a su instructora de la tarde para ver si podía cambiar sus horarios e intercalar con él al día siguiente, la chica le dijo que su amiga estaba viviendo con ella también era instructora y concertaron un horario para una entrevista rápida al día siguiente.

 

La llamada de Miranda irrumpió el momento, pero solo Jared se fue a ayudarla con las compras del supermercado que hizo toda esa tarde con la excusa de que debía tomar un baño urgente, Christian ni siquiera hizo un movimiento con intenciones de marcharse, de todos modos, aún tenía que quedarse en recepción de cinco a ocho de la noche para cubrir a la recepcionista maltrecha.

 

-Gracias por quedarte Christian…- dice Misha al volver al departamento, dejando las llaves en la mesa y sentándose a comer lo que queda de su sándwich junto a Christian.

-De nada…- se voltea a mirarlo cuando Misha está de nuevo besándolo, es escueto y rápido, pero está acompañado de una sonrisa de parte del masajista que vuelve a dejarlo atrapado en su presencia.

-Como agradecimiento podría cocinarte esta noche ¿No crees? ¿Te gusta el pescado al horno o a la parrilla? Yo lo hago sobre un colchón de verduras variadas … porque es lo único que se cocinar. - le dice y Misha alza la vista de su comida para ver que Christian aún está mirándole. - ¿Que? ¿No te gusta el pescado? -

-Realmente me gustas. - Misha sonríe mientras traga y se acerca a besarlo de nuevo, sorprendido por las palabras sinceras.

-A mí también. - dice pegándose a sus labios.

-Esto es…- Christian olvida completamente su emparedado para poner sus manos alrededor del rostro de Misha. – tan…-

-Que…- pregunta por preguntar aunque no suene a pregunta…

-Imposible…- murmura besando la comisura de su boca un par de veces perdido en la sensación.

-¿Imposible? - Misha se separa de el para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Porque imposible? Oh dios santo ¿Estas casado, dios… Jared es tu pareja? Dios, ¿Estas por adoptar o algo así? - le dice exaltadísimo y Christian abre los ojos enormemente antes las descabelladas posibilidades que el masajista se imagina.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No! ¡Nada de eso! - le dice tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolo sentar de nuevo.

-¿Entonces porque dices algo así? - y Christian esta frente a esos ojos azules y no sabe como es que, realmente quiere decirle que esta maldito, que alguien en venganza lo maldijo.

-Bueno…yo no suelo conversar tanto con las personas que me gustan o con las que quiero tener relaciones…- Misha se le queda mirando unos instantes algo congelado, mientras procesa las cosas.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Como que no? Hablar es fundamental como para acostarse con alguien… ósea, ¿Como se lo comunicas a la otra persona? - le espeta tratando de entenderlo, frunciendo su expresión porque tal vez el cansancio que tiene encima no le está dejando entender al motociclista.

-No lo hago, solo pasa…- y miles de imágenes vienen a su cabeza y él no está seguro de como trasmitirle lo que realmente pasa con su vida sexual.

-Me quieres decir que cuando te acostaste con Antón, por ejemplo, ¿No le dijiste ni una sola palabra? - es el turno de Christian para fruncir el ceño y tratar de recordar de quién demonios es Antón…pero lo hace unos minutos después.

-Oh… si, y no, no le dije ni una sola palabra, por eso quiso extorsionarme después…- Misha se pudo a pensar en la conversación que escucho mientras cerraba el local esa noche y mucho de lo que dijeron ahora tenía más sentido.

-Eso es raro… ¿Te pasa a menudo? – pregunta observando cada expresión de Christian, la distensión en él, como todo le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Todos los días… Es una especie de maldición. – le dice tomando la mano de Misha entre las suyas al ver que puede hablarle de eso sin problemas.

-Ok, eso es aún más raro… ¿Por que crees que es una maldición? -

-Pues… hace unos… 15 años, esta chica del club de los Anarchy Son’s el grupo al que Jared y yo pertenecemos, quería ser mi novia a toda costa, me persiguió alrededor de tres meses, no había manera de que entendiera de que no quería nada con ella, y cuando le dije de frente que era gay no me creyó, unos días después cuando conocí a Jared y me lo monte con el enfrente de ella para que entendiera la realidad de las cosas… pero en su despecho me dijo que nunca podría dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de mis amantes o tener una relación real con alguien que me interese porque nunca podría trasmitirles nada y ellos no podrían hacerlo tampoco…. Claro que no le di importancia a ningúna de sus palabras, unos tres meces después note que mis parejas no me hablaban y que yo no podía espetar siquiera un sonido al estar con ellas, cuando volví al club después de un trabajo que me encomendaron, la chica había muerto en un tiroteo contra otro club y no pude quitarme la maldición de encima… lo sé, es extraño y una locura completa pero es muy real. – Christian se lo quedo mirando esperando que lo hecha a patadas o no le crea para nada.

-Eres la segunda persona que conozco y que encima, tiene una maldición de ese tipo…- Misha estaba desconcertado tomando su vaso de jugo y se lo bebió completo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Quien? - eso trajo real curiosidad al motociclista.

-Eso no viene al caso, mira Christian me gustas… demasiado y no creo en maldiciones… y estoy dispuesto a demostrártelo. -

-Misha…- él quería decirle que, si llegaban a tener sexo, como tanto lo deseaba podría ser que no pudieran decir ni una sola palabra, pero Misha lo acallo poniendo sus largos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Terminemos de comer quieres, aun tenemos un par de horas por delante y tengo otras cuatro clases que dar. – le dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de Chris.

-Ok…- Christian acorto la distancia y beso el cuello de Misha sintiendo como este se estremecía por lo íntimo del toque, quedándose allí unos cuantos minutos.

-Estoy traspirado…- apenas puede murmurar la queja, el pelilargo le hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y responsabilidades con tan poco.

-No me importa, quiero tenerte tan cerca de mi Misha que no tienes idea…- Misha lo toma de ambos lados de su rostro acercándolo a él.

-Demonios Christian…- lo besa por un largo periodo de tiempo, no queriendo rendirse a su necesidad de aire, pero simplemente esa boca con sabor a cerveza fría y Christian, le esta volviendo loco.

 

Miranda no se había expresado bien por teléfono, cuando Jared llego a la casa los paquetes que ella quería guardar no estaba allí, supuestamente el envió a domicilio aún no había llegado por lo que la mujer volvió a llamar al supermercado para saber que había pasado mientras Jared tomaba una ducha, encontrándose con solo un par de jeans ajustados y una camiseta verde que le quedaba chica y por encima de su ombligo.

 

Al bajar le pregunto a Miranda por su ropa cuando esta le comento que la metió a lavar junto a la de Christian porque estaban apestando los cuartos, Jared quería protestar, pero era cierto que apestaban, el solo había lavado un par de sus calzoncillos en la ducha y el resto de la ropa la seguía usando como estaba.

 

Suspiro mientras los dos esperaba al camión de reparto en los sillones del porche, la tarde empezaba a caer y el pedido aun no llegaba, cansando de esperar le pregunto a la mujer donde había hecho la compra y se fue hasta allí caminando, Miranda lo observo marcharse mientras el gatito subía por su vestido largo y se acostaba en su regazo sacándole una sonrisa a la señora. A unas seis cuadras entro al supermercado para enterarse de que el pedido estaba allí esperando una camioneta que se había averiado en el trascurso de la entrega de un pedido diferente.

 

Proponiéndole a la empleada si podía llevarse los cajones con ruedas de la compra de Miranda y que los devolvería más tarde, le mostró el tiquet como la anciana se lo había dado antes de irse y la chica después de pensarlo unos minutos asintió, acomodo todo lo mejor que puedo y colocando los cuatro cajones uno encima del otro los empujo a la calle.

 

Estaba muy concentrado en que nada se le cayera o que las ruedas del cajón no cedieran bajo el peso de las cosas que cargaba que no se percató de que estaba pasando por enfrente de la carpintería de Jensen, solo que el dueño si se dio cuenta del hombre alto en unos jeans que solo estimulaban más su imaginación y una camiseta ridículamente corta que mostraba al mundo todo lo firme que en realidad estaba ese cuerpo le seco la garganta; ahora el rubio sabía perfectamente porque estaba teniendo estas alucinaciones con el motociclista y le echaba la culpa a la abstinencia, que era la incitadora de todos sus impulsos de ese día.

 

-Jared. - dijo el carpintero al salir por la puerta de cristal de su local, el motociclista volteo y su mirada se ilumino al reconocerle.

-¡Jensen, Hola! - la enorme sonrisa en el rostro moreno dirigida hacia el desplegaba intensas oleadas de calor por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo de la misma manera que esos hoyuelos se grababan en sus pupilas.

-¿Saliste de compras? - le dice señalando las bolsas dentro de los cajones plásticos tratando de mantener la compostura y no pensar en cómo el hueso de la cadera se notaba por sobre el borde del pantalón y que la camiseta verde no cubre una suave línea de bello que se funde con el tostado de su piel.

-Oh no, Miranda compro todo esto, pero los envíos no estaban funcionando y vine a buscarlos. – explica mientras ladea un poco la cabeza tratando de estar más a la altura del rubio que por más extraño que parezca se nota afable el día de hoy.

-¿Quieres cargar esto en la camioneta? Puedo llevarte…- y si siente que está exagerando con su amabilidad, pero simplemente no puede apartar la idea de que el interés de Jared sea un poco más que solo físico.

-Uhm… si eso sería fantástico. – Jared tenía unos deseos increíbles de lanzarse sobre Jensen y respirando poco a poco logro no dejarse llevar y estropear todo de nuevo.

 

Ambos se sumieron en la tarea de subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta los cajones con la comida en perfecto silencio, cuando los dos estuvieron en la cabina la tensión parecía picarlos a ambos debajo de la piel, solo tardaron escaso minutos para llegar a lo de Miranda dejando cero tiempo para idear alguna conversación, la mujer los vio estacionar a un lado de la casa y festejar su arribo con entusiasmo, invitando nuevamente a Jensen a cenar, el rubio se sentía culpable al estar pensando cual sería la escusa esta vez, mientras que bajaba uno de los cajones, cuando Jared paso por su lado y susurrándole al oído le dijo que aceptara.

 

El acepto con la sensación de la ansiedad en su estómago, buscando entre las expresiones felices de Jared el porqué lo quería allí, claro que el motociclista no hizo comentario alguno, ni cuando guardaban las provisiones, ni en la preparación de la comida o siquiera en la cena, solo hablaron de lo que hicieron ese día, como si fuera un evento familiar del cual está muy desacostumbrado, con Miranda allí junto a ellos riendo de lo que paso con esas mujeres en el local de yoga, imaginando las caras de estupefacción al decir algo así para espantarlas.

 

Miranda exhausta varias horas después se retiró a su habitación apenas terminaron de cenar y ellos dos lavaron los patos juntos, el no odia dejar de pensar en que eso era todo lo que quería en una relación.

 

Jensen se había olvidado de la lujuria que le ataco esa mañana por la confesión de Jared el día anterior, y se había acomodado tranquilamente en la reunión agradable y en simplemente secar los platos, mirando por la ventana la moto de Christian o como la noche acariciaba el corto pasto, poso el ultimo plato sobre los otros dos y los tomo con cuidado preguntando a Jared donde iban guardados.

 

Jared secándose las manos le señalo un gabinete al lado del refrigerador y este se dispuso a ponerlos en su lugar, para cuando cerro el gabinete tenia a Jared pegado a el rodeado por la cintura y con su nariz enterrada en su cuello, la intensa inspiración que tomo y retuvo por la sensación intensa del calor corporal de aquel hombre le hizo retroceder a esa mañana, a eso sueños despiertos que tuvo todo el santo día.

 

Necesitaba saber que intenciones reales tenía Jared con el antes de ceder a tal punto de que el único herido allí seria el, dejo caer su mentón al pecho mientras que el rose de esos labios se deslizaba por su nuca al otro lado del cuello donde Jared presiono un beso condenadamente sexy que le hizo temblar hasta las rodillas.

 

-¿Jared? - exhalo en un susurro que solo podría escuchar el alto.

-Uhmmm…- los besos de Jared estaba metiéndose debajo de su camisa cuando este tiraba del cuello de esta con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-Espera… - Jensen haciendo acopio de la poca voluntad que tiene contra él, se da la vuelta notando el poco espacio entre ellos, sosteniendo su cuerpo con una mano apoyada sobre la mesada detrás de él.

-Dime…- Jared está mirándole la boca con una libertad que le asombra, mientras el marco de su barba candado y esa pañoleta desentonan tanto con su atuendo del día de hoy.

-Antes de que nos dejemos llevar… necesito saber. – espeto haciendo acopio de su poca voluntad.

-Saber que Jens… - sus dedos dibujas la forma de su labio inferior antes de seguir la curva de su mandíbula hasta deslizar esos dedos por el exterior de su oreja, seduciéndolo tan bien que solo quiere apretarse contra su cuerpo y morir pegado a él.

-¿Que es lo que quieres con esto? Me atraes, es mas que evidente creo, pero no sé si pueda solo… - sus rostros están tan cerca que apenas puede mantener su mente alineada con su razonamiento, solo siente calor por donde las enormes manos de Jared lo acarician.

-Solo quiero amarte Jensen… - sus labios colisionan en cámara lenta, bocas apenas abiertas, alientos fundiéndose en un ardiente instinto incapaz de ser frenados.

 

Cualquier cosa que quiera espetar muere por completo en la leve intención que tuvo de decirle que no solo quería tener sexo con él, se aferra a su cuello porque lo necesita desesperadamente, perdiendo conciencia a cada segundo que prueba esa boca, jamás le habían besado tan lentamente, probando la densidad de sus labios, el calor de su propia boca o como su lengua se desliza sobre la de Jared, como sus caninos rasguñas seductoramente la curva superior de su labio.

 

Su garganta se aprieta en la necesidad que tiene de que le amen de verdad, que no sea una mentira oportunista, sus ojos empezando a humedecerse y él se aferra a la escueta camiseta verde de Jared cuando un intenso dolor brota de su corazón como una olla que hierve a presión, recordando cosas que no quiere recordar en ese momento, cosas que no quiere volver a sentir de nuevo, como la traición de esa persona... pero que a pesar de haberlas enterrado lo más profundo de su ser, estas parecen colarse entre las grietas de su pecho obligándolo a apartar sus labios de Jared.

 

Jared no se deja empujar lejos, solo le mira mientras él se acurruca en su fuerte pecho unos momentos después ¿Demonios está llorando? Y siente como algunas gotas caen sobre sus puños cerrados y aprieta los dientes tanto como puede para apartar la sensación de traición y abandono de su familia, de cómo su ex lo uso de tantas maneras y le rompió el corazón en tantos pedazos que ni él pudo volverlo a armar.

 

-Hey… - escucha desde lejos mientras trata de tragarse su angustia nuevamente.

-No… creo que pueda soportarlo…- y no sabe a quién le habla si a si mismo o a Jared.

-¿Que cosa…? - sus verdes ojos se alzan hasta el más alto dubitativos.

-Hacerme a la idea de que ames para que luego te marches o me engañes o me traiciones… no necesariamente en ese orden, lo que… - el nudo cortando su capacidad de hablar y trata de inhalar lo más posible para que el dolor se vaya.

-Jensen… - la mirada comprensiva hace que le estomago de Jensen se revuelva y el aire le es insuficiente.

-Déjame terminar… el no saber lo que realmente te refieres por amarme o si podrás asumir un compromiso así, yo no me acuesto por la fiebre del coito, yo realmente quiero una relación estable y real como completa, y tu estas de paso por el pueblo… ¿No es así? - Jared se le queda mirando unos instantes, Jensen que tiene su frente pegada a su clavícula cierra sus puños sobre su pecho al no escuchar una respuesta inmediata, pero el solo puede apretarlo más contra él.

-En realidad… ninguno de mis enamoramientos ha pasado a más… suelen rechazarme antes de siquiera poder tener algún sentimiento concreto, y no, no soy del tipo que le gusta acostarse con cualquiera y correr lejos, cuando dije que quería amarte Jensen era enserio, es muy pronto para pensarlo como un compromiso, pero no creo que pueda irme lejos, si tu me quieres aquí contigo, incluso después de conocernos un poco mejor… creo que me seria imposible… - Jensen intenta mirarlo, intenta subir su mirada por esas palabras llenas de esperanza, pero fracasa y suelta el aire pesadamente.

-Tienes razón… solo, tengo esta sensación de que… - replica tan débilmente.

-¿Miedo? -

-Si –

-Es lo último que quiero que sientas hacia mí es miedo Jensen... - Jared sube su barbilla poco a poco y Jensen se deja hacer por la ternura con la que lo maneja.

 

Lo besa tenuemente unos instantes más, acariciando su rostro y disfrutando de poder tenerlo en sus brazos, Jensen está más lastimado de lo que creyó después de escuchar su historia, ha pasado tiempo desde lo que paso en su pueblo natal y él entiende que puede que no lo haya superado, por lo que le susurra tranquilamente si quiere quedarse a dormir con el, los ojos verdes aunque oscurecidos dudan y el solo sonríe porque le repite que solo quiere acurrucarse con el y dormir, para así poder despertarse junto a él mañana, una risa se escapa del cuerpo del rubio mientras que los labios de Jared se presionan contra su sien acunándolo con tanto cariño que termina aceptando.


	6. Chapter 6

El cambio es inmenso en el momentos que se permiten la cercanía de una persona ajena de a su mundo cotidiano y Miranda está metiéndose en sus corazones como si perteneciera allí, acostumbrándolos a cosas que ellos simplemente descartaban al estar en la ruta, las charlas en la cocina son tan diferentes a rumiar comida de mierda en las paradas de camioneros que se caen a pedazos, los almuerzos o cenas entre preguntas amables y curiosas o la compañía de gente que no tiene intención de preguntarles si son maleantes con permiso de portación de armas legales, sin duda los desencaja de su acostumbrada soledad.

 

Al menos respiran tranquilos al que sus armas registradas están bien guardadas en su almacén desde el día que dejaron el club, pero aun así es muy diferente el ser tratados como parte de “algo”, es como una familia a pesar de jamás haber tenido una real, una sanguínea al menos, años atrás creyeron tener una en SOA, pero la retribución al mismo era demasiado demandante para mantener esa ilusión en alto, no como los trata ahora Miranda o Misha, e incluso Jensen; la parte que esperaban de la moto llego tres días después de la fecha concordada, según el cartero su GPS decidió no funcionar como se debe ese tiempo.

 

Pero ellos dos ni siquiera pudieron disgustarse por ello, estaban demasiado entretenidos pintando la casa de su casera, arreglando tuberías y pintando arte en la piel de nuevos clientes, el arreglar la moto parecía tan secundario esos últimos días o tal vez era la influencia de ese pueblo que les hacia olvidar que en realidad estaban de paso, que solo cuando la señora que los hospeda le pregunto a Jared si su moto era similar a la de Christian ambos se preguntaron internamente ¿Cuando paso? ¿Cuando fue que arreglar la motocicleta e irse del pueblo dejo de ser la prioridad?

 

Pero en vez de discutirlo, Christian recién al décimo día de estar viviendo en esa casa decidió poner sus manos en esa moto, llevo a Misha conocerla y mostrarle que debía reparar en ella como una escusa para pasar el tiempo libre besándose con Misha, hablar con el de su pasado como el pasado de su flamante novio, es intensa la sensación de realmente estar compartiendo su vida con alguien que no sabe si estará en su futuro y al mismo tiempo desea sujetarlo con más fuerza, porque no puede creer que aún no han tenido sexo y aun asi hablen o que de hecho estén conociéndose íntimamente, algo que vuela aún más su cabeza y que lo mantiene en alerta cuando el masajista está a su alrededor por lo que solo puede besarlo en cada rincón que encuentran a mano por lo que la reparación de la moto se hace algo más lenta de lo que debería.

 

La moto de Jared esta lista unos tres días después, con cambio completo de aceite, bujías nuevas y una nueva cadena que consiguió en la pila de basura que tenía el mecánico en el patio trasero de su taller, que sin duda estaba mejor de la que tenía Jared en ese momento, y soportara lo suficiente para conseguir una original de Harley….

 

Deberían estar empacando en el segundo que estaciono la moto de su compañero de ruta frente a la casa de Miranda, justo al lado de la suya, se sentía bien verlas juntas de nuevo como si fueran hermanas de algún modo, solo que a Misha se le ocurrió dar una vuelta en ellas y Jared como siempre apoyando cada brillante idea de su novio, organizaron todo para dar un paseo con Jensen también, terminando esa tarde de concordar cuando seria el día de campo y el lugar, que quedaba a unas millas de allí donde se formó un lago artificial al sustraer tierra para rellenar el terreno de un pueblo vecino, información que les tuvo sin cuidado a los motociclistas, pero que Jensen intentaba recordar cuando había pasado eso o cual era el pueblo vecino porque no recordaban ninguno de los dos ni uno solo de esos datos.

 

El quinceavo día se escuchaba el sonido de ambos motores volvía a entrar en sus cuerpos haciéndolos parte del pavimento y del hierro entre sus piernas, con la diferencia de las personas detrás de ellos, no les dejaban sentir la soledad como solían hacerlo, con sus manos en su cintura o en su espalda mirando el paisaje que pasa rápidamente mientras avanzan, sorprendiendo a ambos al acelerar repentinamente en alguna curva estos se aferraban a ellos con mas fuerza.  
Habían siguió a Jared por un camino de tierra que era surcado por pinos jóvenes y muy altos, mientras que el reflejo del agua empezaba a iluminar el interior de ese pequeño bosque que rodeaba el lago, sus motos se hundieron un poco en la tierra suelta a unos metros del agua y allí las dejaron.

 

Aun están avergonzados cuando mencionaron al detenerse a orillas del lago, que ni Jared o el habían estado en un día de campo real, con comida y vino ni nada de esas fantochadas.

 

Misha se largó a reír realmente alto mientras que Jensen se mordía los labios la mirar a los ojos a Jared tratando de ver si eso era verdad o no, bueno, sus vidas no fueron las típicas del sueño americano desde que terminaron en servicios sociales en sus primeros seis años de vida, sabe que sus quejas no son escuchadas, pero les da igual mientras se cruza de brazos haciendo que las sonrisas de ambos hombre mueran lentamente. La disculpa llega como un beso que es depositado detrás de su oreja, labios secos y suaves son lo que empiezan a llenar su cabeza de imágenes más eróticas mientras esta sentado en una manta frente a las motos.

 

Llevaban dos canastos con comida que Miranda y Jensen prepararon juntos, Misha trajo la bebida de su elección porque afirma que es fatal cocinando mientras que Christian a él aún se pregunta que es fatal si la otra tarde ofrecía cocinarles, pero en respuesta a ese momento en la cocina de Miranda respondió que la iba a pedir hecha y que ni en broma llevan de olor a pescado quemado su departamento.

 

La completa escena era salida de esas fantasías repletas de flores y pajaritos que venden en las tiendas de San Valentín, nada que realmente pareciese real solo increíblemente incomodo en su chamarra de cuero y jeans sucio porque él no dejara que Miranda vuelva a lavar su ropa, la manta cuadriculada roja y blanca a pasos del agua, las canastas abiertas por sus parejas las que se dedicaron a sacar las copas, los platos y disponiendo todo para la comida.

 

Seria vergonzoso también estar recostado en las piernas de Misha si no estuviera viendo a Jared actuar como un estúpido adolescente parado a la orilla del lago tomado de la mano con Jensen, hablando de sus propios asuntos en pequeños susurros que solo reflejaban sonrisas entre ellos dos, miro las tartaletas de jamón y parmesano que Misha acomodo en un plato en el centro de la manta, la fruta a un lado para más tarde al segundo de que su amigo y su acompañante volvieron a la manta con las mejillas tan rojas que el mismo se asombró, el castaño le dio una patada en el muslo para hacer lugar y Misha se río fuertemente, acotando que se comportaban como hermanos algunas veces.

 

Continuaron con unos postres de flan con baño de chocolate que Jensen había preparado para ellos, el día se estaba trasformando en una tarde especial, la charla que se desato entre ellos cuatro tenía muy buen ritmo, las bromas fluían como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás y no solo de días, él podía observar la manera en que le brillaban los ojos a Jared cuando miraba a Jensen, dejándolo atónito a veces, viendo en él como de interesado estaba en ese hombre, al igual que le sorprende que el carpintero este igual de interesado en el masajista.

 

Al volver se separan como si fuese natural o se hubieran leído el pensamiento, ni siquiera se miran al hacerlo con la única intención de llevar a sus parejas a casa, es extraño, ellos solían consultarse todo al estar solos en la ruta pero ahora, parecía que se habían independizado uno del otro.

 

Sentimientos extraños lo recorren al momento que lo siente bajarse de la moto, con su mochila al hombro dejando la canasta de Miranda atada a la parte trasera de la moto, él se quita los lentes para despedirse cuando tiene a Misha pegándose a sus labios como lo suele hacer cada vez que puede, veloz y abrasante, con una intensidad que sigue robándole latidos y aire.

 

El susurro húmedo que desliza entre sus labios le hizo sacar las llaves de la moto a ciegas, sin apartarse ni un milímetro de la boca de Misha, incluso el magnetismo es intenso entre ellos, él podría ponerse a descifrar que es lo que le está diciendo, pero sin embargo solo lo sigue a su departamento encima del local, pegado a su boca y a su cuello mientras tropiezan con los escalones, podría decir que nunca ha estado tan caliente en su vida, pero podría estar mintiendo, no cree poder comparar con nada este momento con ningún otro, solo que la sola sensación de Misha hablándole mientras muerde sus labios o fuerza su chamarra por sobre sus hombros es demasiado intoxicaste.

 

-¡Demonios… quítate esto! - le dice más audible cuando Misha está luchando con la hebilla de su pantalón.

-¿Porque tanta desesperación repentina…? - le responde pegándolo a la puerta de cristal en la cima de la escalera.

-¿Estas bromeando? He estado tratando de meterme aquí adentro desde el día uno y simplemente no parece haber suficiente tiempo en el día para follar. – el masajista afloja el primer botón y solo mete la mano dentro de sus jeans mostrando su punto, acunando completo su miembro, robándole el aliento mientras sus frentes permanecen unidas.

-Mierda… - exhalo sintiendo el fuerte agarre del masajista en él, entornando los ojos en el placer que sentía con solo eso, apresurando sus manos a deshacer la traba de la hebilla y darle más movilidad a Misha.

-Vamos, anda… - el pellizcar su cuello con los dientes es aún mejor de lo que podría pensar. – Necesito sentirte enterrado en mi Christian… - la humedad de sus labios rosando su oído, sumado al cálido aliento solo aumentaba las pulsadas deliciosas que generaban en toda su extensión.

-¿Tu realmente quieres que me venga ahora o prefieres que dure un poco más? – le dice pegando sus hombros al cristal en un solo movimiento, los ojos de Misha completamente ennegrecidos.

-¿No te gusta que te diga lo que quiero contigo? - Christian le calla apropiándose de su boca, devorando sus labios y degustando su lengua por partes iguales.

-Me encanta… saber, que no solo hay un mundo zen en ella. – besarlo es tan fácil a pesar de que es un poco más alto que el, porque las piernas de Misha están dobladas y temblando entre las suyas con su arrebato, sus brazos deslizándose por su cuello, mientras el motociclista mete las manos por los bolsillos traseros de Misha buscando las llaves, el sonido metálico destrabando la puerta es lo único que identifica aparte de la piel del masajista tan cerca de la suya.

-Después… de escuchar a tantos hablar de tus aventuras por el pueblo solo me ha dejado ansioso de tenerte para mi… - Misha tira de él cuándo siente la puerta ceder, y termina chocando con la mesa donde deja siempre sus llaves y las cuales solo caen el piso.

-¿Hablan de eso? – le dice alzando las cejas en sorpresa que el pelinegro haya estado atento a los chimentos sobre él.

-Te dicen “el semental salvaje…” “Nunca habla, te folla y te noquea…” - Misha se ríe mientras cae sobre la cama con Christian sobre su cuerpo, los pantalones de ambos por las rodillas mientras lo patean y ruedan por la cama.

-Que estupidez… solo noquee a uno… - responde brevemente para deleitarse raspar con sus dientes tanta piel blanca y poder hablar en medio de esto es lo mejor que le ha pasado en un tiempo, que no tiene manera de expresarlo mejor que presionar sus manos con más fuerzas en las níveas caderas mientras su boca desciende por ese cuerpo. - Demonios, tu piel sabe tan deliciosa Misha… más de lo que me había imaginado. – muerde, lame y lo siente retorcerse de placer.

-Demonios, Christian vas a probarme aun… ¿Mas? – sus dedos adentrándose en la ondulada cabellera que deja caricias por su abdomen y alzándola con ímpetu hacia la boca de su amante donde esta entretenido dejando mordidas y rasguños que aumentan más su libido.

-¿Quieres saber lo que puedo hacer con mi lengua Misha? - le toma por sorpresa como alza sus piernas en el aire y hunde su boca debajo de sus testículos en menos de un segundo, sus pantalones o tropa interior desaparecidas misteriosamente.

-Tu… ¡Mierda Chris! - el primer lengüetazo sobre su entrada le hace estremecer completamente, apretando los puños sobre su maltrecha cama, la cual no tendió esa mañana.

-Demonios es mejor de lo que me imagine… - dice al ver el apretado musculo de un color claro y terso. - …Voy a ver cuánto resistes tenerme aquí abajo ¿Que dices? – sonríe mientras mira entre sus piernas hacia los azules ojos apenas entre abiertos.

-Tú, tú… ¿Planeas probar mi resistencia? - jadea audiblemente llenando los oídos del pelilargo, son solo las cuatro de la tarde y la luz tenue que entra por los enormes ventanales solo le recuerda lo idóneo de esa lengua aflojando sus músculos con dedicación.

-También puede que solo quiera tenerte rogando por mi gorda polla, ¿No crees? - empuja, lame y se sumerge en el más dócilmente de lo que cree con el repertorio de gemidos del ojiazul, nada se compara a ver como esa polla perfecta y rosada gotea pre seminal con los cuidados que le da su lengua a la entrada de Misha.

-No, no quiero, no… - Christian alza una ceja lentamente con su lengua metida dentro del primer obstáculo de músculos llenando de tanta saliva como puede, al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres Misha? – tantea con su dedo pulgar y mete solo la primera falange haciendo círculos dentro, el pecho del otro hombre estremeciéndose aún más.

-Su… su… suplicar… por esa polla… - replica llevándose las manos al rostro, la piel enrojecida desde las orejas hasta el pecho destacando en las blancas palmas.

-No quieres mi polla… aquí adentro…- inserta lentamente todo su pulgar en su entrada y presiona lentamente las paredes al salir de la cavidad, acariciando el intenso y aterciopelado canal con un gritillo de gusto del receptor.

-Si, si quiero… Christian. - intenta tomar la mano que sostiene su pierna derecha en el aire y este se desliza entre ellas hasta llegar a Misha que lo abraza con desesperación, pegando ambos pechos uno al otro.

-Yo quiero follarte Misha, de verdad que si, pero me encantaría que me suplicaras, que me dijeras cada cosa que se cruza por esa cabeza…- el motociclista vuelve a hundir su pulgar hasta el fondo forzando las paredes a abrirse más en movimientos circulares mientras lo mira a los ojos con una destreza que no entra en la cabeza del masajista.

-Eso se siente demasiado bien, demonios… lo que quiero es sentirme abierto, me pegunto como lo harás, si será intenso o fuerte o serás exacto como lo que he escuchado… - Misha lame sus labios y su lengua mientras trata de introducir dos dedos ahora, pero nota la poca lubricación y trata de mirar a su alrededor en busca de algo útil para el momento.

-No quiero hablar de lo que los chismosos dicen de mi performance Misha, quiero que me hables de lo que te pone a mil a ti… - le distrae apartándose de él un instante.

-Tú, no notas como me provoca solo el verte, nunca había actuado como hasta ahora como contigo, cada musculo de este cuerpo necesitando que lo toques… me desesperas… - Misha desliza sus manos de sus hombros desnudos por el contorno de su espalda con dedos expertos hasta llegar al coxis y desliza las yemas de los dedos por toda la columna subiendo nuevamente en una caricia que hace estremecer a Christian.

-Que más… - contempla la dilatación en sus pupilas y el tono bajo de su voz resuena en el loft, por lo que muerde su cuello mientras se estira a la mesa de luz y toma la loción de aceite de castañas que allí esta, presionando como puede la válvula para que este salga sobre su palma. – Estas latiendo con fuerza aquí abajo… ¿Ansioso y apretado agujerito? - Misha mueve tentativamente la cadera saboreando esos dedos anchos en él y gimiendo en la boca de su amante.

-Si… si, quiero más de tus dedos allí, me encanta que me abras, en serio, pero quiero sentir como me envistes, como me dejes sin aliento por tanta polla, quiero… que uses toda esa testosterona para dejarme exhausto Christian… - el motociclista muerde el labio inferior de Misha lentamente hasta soltarlo, su cuerpo completamente cubierto por una capa de sudor, más de lo que debería en el intenso calor del día o de ese momento del profundo tono del pelinegro hablándole pegado a su mejilla, sus ojos clavados en el todo parece planeado para mantenerlo a punto de ebullición.

-Quieres tanto esto Misha… - Christian toma su polla y la unta con la loción mientras que cambia de mano para introducir los dedos embadurnados de la misma sustancia, apoyando la cabeza de su polla en la entrada después de sacar sus dedos de el.

-Si… - es un leve instante entre presionar y deslizarse dentro sin apartar los ojos del otro y notar cada reacción, de sentir como el musculo se resiste y su receptor pierde el aliento notando el grosor de su miembro con nitidez.

-Toma la toda bebe… toda, Misha… - sigue deslizándose hasta que la piel de ambos se presiona contra si. Se mantiene allí unos instantes mientras que siente latir todo el interior de Misha a su alrededor, apretándole con intensidad, adaptándose, pidiendo más, que solo la tirantez que reclama sus atenciones.

-Dios santo... es tan... voluminosa, tan perfecta… - Misha aparta la mirada de la suya para mirar por donde están pegados, presionando su mano en su bajo vientre y sintiéndolo allí completamente duro, sus labios tiemblan y su cabeza cae sobre su acolchado revuelto. – tan profundo… Chris... quiero más, dame más... folla me, folla me… - le dice en un hilillo de voz y tan rápido como desesperado por la dichosa fricción, subiendo y bajando sus caderas apenas con el peso de ese hombre sobre él.

-Como quieras bebe… voy a darte tanta polla que no podrás sentarte por un buen tiempo… - le dice sumergiéndose en su cuello, concentrándose en su tarea al arquear las caderas de Misha en la perfecta posición para la intromisión que desea, hundiendo las rodillas en el colchón y sacándola del delicioso canal hasta envestir con fuerza y profundidad.

-¡¡OHMIDIOS!!…- exclama en un grito urgente que arquea todo el cuerpo del masajista. – ¡SI, SI! ¡Eso mismo Dios Mio!… Se siente tan bien… - el empuje del motociclista es intenso su cuerpo siendo empujado contra las sabanas lenta y asertivamente, el aferrándose de esos dulces hombros llenos de líneas que desearía poder meter debajo de su piel entre tanto placer.

-Dime si es demasiado… estas muy apretado Misha… - exhala disfrutando de la estreches, pero sintiendo que hace tiempo que Misha no tenía una relación con alguien más en el segundo que se hundió en él, no como los otros con los que ha estado mas adeptos la sexo frecuente

-¡Demonios no importa solo cojeme! Necesito que… - su boca se cierra cuando su próstata es empujada en el ángulo correcto sus rodillas y todo el vientre sienten el temblor agudo e incontrolable del placer obligándolo a soltar todo el aire de repente.

-No me puse condón Misha... – recuerda solo para concentrare más porque como se mueve teme correrse demasiado pronto, escucha y aprieta Misha, está costándole prolongar el acto.

-¡Cállate, solo métela de nuevo, dame más! - la desesperación empieza a volar la mente de ambos, perdiendo dimensión de su entorno, de sus cuerpos, solo hay piel sudor y placer en enormes proporciones que son completamente electicas en cada segundo de contacto.

-Tan apretado, tan delicioso… cuando me absorbes dentro de ti, demonios, parces que estuvieras en celo es increíble, exprimiendo mi polla de este modo Misha… ¿Te gusta, te gusta que te folle con fuerza no es cierto? – el pelilargo, aparta los mechones mojados de su cabello y toma con fuerza con ambas manos de la cadera a Misha y empieza a atizar sin respiro el interior de Misha que solo se puede dejar hacer completamente estremecido

-Si, si, si… ¡Christian! Si, dame más, quiero más… - Christian se sale de él repentinamente dejando al masajista estupefacto, cuando nota como le da la vuelta demostrando su verdadera fuerza al manipularle asi y de repente esta en cuatro patas recibiendo todo lo que ha deseado en muchísimo tiempo.

-Si así… tienes la espalda más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo... mira como se curva para mi… - Christian muerde su espalda y delinea sus caderas con los pulgares mientras enviste una y otra vez sin para, sin detenerse, con la precisión de una máquina, destrozando su próstata como todo un profesional. – Completamente hermoso… si, gime más Misha, abre esa boca y replica por mi... - Misha cierra los ojos mientras Christian lo toma de la mandíbula, labios en su oído al pronunciar esas palabras.

-Bésame, bésame, bésame… - es lo único que puede decir cuando lo levanta hasta pegarlo a su pecho y besarlo hambrientamente, sin detener ni una sola de sus embestidas, su polla quedándose atrapada en el recto, sus cuerpos balanceándose juntos para mantener la fricción.

-Mira tú estomago Mish... mira como se abulta con mi polla. - Christian le deja ir solo para que vea su miembro en alto y el bulto en el dónde se puede notar en la tirante piel entre sus caderas como se alza un bultito uno y otra vez, como colisiona con su amante en su interior.

-Santo cielo, Christian más fuerte… eres tan bueno en esto… - balbucea palabras por sus temblorosos labios.

-Va a arder bebe… - le replica tan satisfecho por cada palabra entre ellos, con su cabeza más excitada por ello que su propio cuerpo, sabiendo de cada una de las consecuencias de sus propios rituales.  
-Has que arda…- es lo último que recuerda decirle esa tarde, Christian era un tren llenando sus entrañas de increíble y caliente polla.

 

…………………………………….

 

Ya ni recuerda que lo llevo a todo eso, porque cada vez que lo ve necesitaba sentir si era real o si en verdad podían tener esto que quemaba en su interior por realizar, era mirar al motociclista y sentir toda era incontrolable energía de los nervios controlando todo su cuerpo hasta que podía besarlo, y solo allí se tranquilizaba, solo así se sentía más el mismo de nuevo, y tenerlo completamente para él era lo que más deseaba, por eso mismo no podía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios del visitante y su moto, ni ignorar las pañoletas o la chamarra de cuero o como su traicionera polla reaccionaba a sus caricias.

 

Parecía un universo completamente diferente ese pueblo y sus habitantes desde que había llegado solo por el trabajo de la pérgola algo no le cerraba, por lo que mantuvo distancia al quedarse a vivir allí con el resto del pueblo, solo que ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en Jared, en lo cómodo que se sentía a su alrededor, eso le hace recordar que sabe que se irán en algún momento y el quisiera que ese momento jamás llegase, por lo que ni siquiera piensa en nada más que eso cuando se aparta de Christian y nota como se dirigen directamente a su departamento.

 

Se baja con el de la moto, le ve retirar las llaves para ayudarlo a desatar su canasta de la moto, quisiera decirle que es muy temprano para ir a casa que quiere ir al bar con él, o tal vez podía preguntarle si quiere mirar una película o quedarse a cenar, pero desde el otro día donde despertaron juntos en un momento tan íntimo completamente abrazados el uno al otro, él ha estado distante por completo por lo que solo en el día de hoy le permitió que lo besara y tomarle de la mano. No va a mentir le encanto todo y cada instante pero algo burbujea en su estomago haciéndole querer más, quiere todo de él aunque sabe que su sub consiente tiene razón, el tiempo de Jared en ese pueblo es incierto y tampoco quiere salir lastimado.

 

Jared lo observa con detenimiento, cada gesto nervioso de esa manos fuertes frente a la puerta de cristal del edificio, curtidas por el trabajo con madera y en como sus labios no se cierran en el leve intento de no decir algo erróneo, sus ojos clavados en el cemento del suelo, y el suspira porque le duele no poder lanzar todo este amor que nace de el sobre Jensen, se retrae y lo saluda con una media sonrisa cunado la puerta se abre, intenta darle su espacio porque el temor de Jensen no se ha ido en año y no se ira en día de campo…

 

-¿Quieres ver una película arriba? - se escucha titubeante la pregunta, casi débil en el espacio vacío de la recepción, Jared que ya estaba subido nuevamente sobre su moto le mira por sobre los lentes de sol, completamente sorprendido.

-Me encantaría pasar más tiempo contigo… digo una película... - se atraganta con su propia saliva y debe toser un poco para aclarar su garganta, se muerde el labio para no sonreír de lleno con la imagen de Jensen abrasando el canasto de mimbre y sin mirarle de frente.

-Y a mí… fue un día increíble en el lago y la verdad no quiero que se acabe… - las llaves de la moto vuelven a salir de la ignición y con la pata de soporte apoyada, Jared se baja con gracia de la Harley caminando con parsimonia hasta el.

-¿Voy a poder abrazarte y besarte durante la película? - le dice suavemente a solo un paso de él, la mirada de Jensen calvada en su pecho, le ve tragar y retener el aire como si dependiera de ello su supervivencia.

-Tal vez… - Jensen se da la vuelta rápidamente, le molesta en cierto grado ser su propio antagonista cuando se trata de Jared, sintiendo demasiado, acobardándose de ese modo, solo le gustaría no tener miedo de dejar ir sus sentimientos por él.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso… - Jared sigue a Jensen de cerca casi apoyando su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio cuando este apretando continuamente el botón del ascensor, sintiendo como la espalda se le humedece un poco al dejarlo estar tan cerca.


	7. Chapter 7

Han pasado años, lo sabe, lo tiene realmente claro… su pensamiento solo se ha tornado turbio cuando se enamoró como un estúpido de Tom Welling y su estúpida sonrisa brillante, recordarlo le atormenta por dentro, pero se recrimina que la persona que es… “ERA” con Tom, no es la misma que con Jared, porque al despertar junto a él el otro día, pudo ver todo ese perfilado rostro como de feliz estaba de tenerlo allí sobre su motocicleta recorriendo la vuelta a casa, impactando en el la realidad de que Jared estaba siendo completamente sincero con sus sentimientos hacia él por lo que se acurruca contra su espalda para disfrutar esa sensación aun mas, aunque él no podía siquiera responder de manera que no sea defensiva o esquiva aun, era difícil aceptar que podía sentirse así feliz.

 

Dejarse amar era una especie de desafío enorme para el, al tener aun dentro los gritos que desato en plena fiesta de cumpleaños de la madre de Tom cuando lo vio, a la cual no fue invitado por supuesto y en la que su prometida frente a todo el pueblo le pregunto porque Jensen le estaba diciendo todo eso, si ellos estaban a días de casarse.

 

Aún tiene dentro el dolor de llegar a su propia casa después de regresar de Machine Road y no ver las cortinas que el mismo coloco hacía ya un año desde la calle, la sensación de extrañeza cuando trato de meter la llave en la cerradura y está ni siquiera entro, sumado a la desesperación cuando miro por la ventana y su casa estaba completamente vacía, pelada hasta los huesos por así decirlo.

 

La voz de Josh a sus espaldas unos cinco minutos después fue la cachetada que despejo todo en su vida, su familia se avergonzaba de tener un hermano gay, que ensucia la vida de otros hombres rectos y decentes [aka Tom] además de estropear familias enteras con su inmoralidad… él no podía creer esas palabras cuando se acercó a él y noto que medio vecindario estaba en la vereda cruzados de brazos mirándolo fijamente con algo más que rencor en sus rostros.

 

Intento preguntar por sus cosas en la poca voz que aún le quedaba, pero ni siquiera llego a pronunciar la oración completa cuando la llave de una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad cayo a sus pies y su hermano le pidió no volver más al pueblo, no solo era hiriente, era la traición más humillante que jamás pensó sentir y el abandono más estremecedor que jamás se imaginó sufrir, él amaba a su hermano al extremo que daría su vida por él, su familia era un enorme tesoro para él, pero detrás de Josh... en su camioneta, espera su esposa y ella no estaba sola allí, también estaba su hermanita y su novio, mirando directamente hacia ellos sin hacer o decir nada.

 

Desde ese día había optado por no permitirse sentir nada por nadie, dejar de sentir apego siquiera preocuparse de alguien más, pero debe admitir que llego destrozado a la puerta del hombre que lo había estado hospedando las últimas dos semanas en Machine Road, no supo cómo demonios llego hasta allí o a su sillón, solo recuerda la lagrimas quemando su rostro como ácido y que simplemente no dejaban de fluir de sus ojos, tiene recuerdos de que Misha ni siquiera dijo una palabra al respecto, solo lo cobijo en una manta enorme y se sentó a su lado hasta que cayo rendido.

 

Ya lo había visto mal el día que lo conoció unas semanas antes, arisco como animal herido, ahora la herida era más grande y solo se sentó a su lado con una taza de té de manzanilla, esperando hasta que ya no hubo más lágrimas solo un profundo agujero vacío en su pecho, el instructor nunca la pidió explicaciones o razones y por ello no puede permanecer mucho tiempo enfadado con el, cuando este lo molesta adrede.

 

Pero ahora a unos años de todos eso el aun sentía rencor por el dolor que le infringieron aquellos que vivían en su corazón, aún tiene miedo de Jared a pesar de su paciencia, de los abrazos cálidos solo destinados a derretir capas y capas de duro metal que el mismo había puesto entre el mundo y sus sentimientos, simplemente sabia que no era su responsabilidad curarle o intentar llegar a él como lo estaba haciendo día tras día, pero también estaba consiente de que lo agradecía, que extrañaba mucho ser la persona amble y cariñosa que una vez fue.

 

Estaba actuando como un estúpido en muchas ocasiones a su lado y eso le molestaba, sentía que no estaba siendo el mismo en muchas cosas cuando Jared estaba allí, pero también era cierto que no recuerda demasiado de su yo anterior, de su ser original por así decirlo, de como era antes de Tom y de la muerte de sus padres, por lo que no tiene mucha idea de cómo expresarse con el de otra forma más que esta indiferencia con la que lo trata a menudo.

 

Si se esfuerza sabe que le encanta trabajar con las manos desde antes de la universidad, es su pasión crear y dar forma a las cosas, como que solía salir todas las noches y que tenía varios amigos que al saber de sus gustos fueron separándose de él gradualmente como que tampoco le importo demasiado, y que se concentró en armar su negocio con esmero y paciencia, pero al conocer a Tom... todo fue un frenesí de sensaciones nuevas que lo llevaron a hacer cosas que él no solía hacer para luego desmerecer cada una de sus intenciones espontaneas de afecto para mantener [como Tom solía decirlo más] su apariencia “normal”…

 

Ahora quería relajarse a su alrededor, de verdad que si, le encantaban demasiadas cosas de Jared a pesar de su apariencia de pandillero tosco con esa barba que aún no identificaba bien si era una barba o un bigote largo que solo se dejaba crecer hasta los lados de su mentón, o el uso de esas bandanas que tapaban la expresividad de sus ojos de niño, haciéndolo lucir feroz si no se lo conoce o trata a menudo.

 

Por eso le pidió quedarse después del picnic, por eso se dejo besar en el ascensor mientras lo acunaba como si estuviera lastimado y deseara consolarlo, quiere dejarse caer en lo que es Jared cuando esta con él, por lo que su enfado crece más consigo mismo al sentir este intenso miedo de que Jared va a esfumarse de repente, de que Jared no le importa realmente lo que el sienta por el o no, [a pesar de que el no está seguro de lo que siente en concreto] y de que Jared no va a usarlo solo para mantener su necesidad de sexo satisfecha.

 

Por más que Jared no ha mencionado ni una sola vez tener algo más que amor entre ellos, por más que Jared no ha puesto sus manos en lugares sugerentes siquiera, pero el aun, tenía clavado en su cuerpo el temor y aun se comportaba como un idiota al que le gustaría partirle el culo a patadas por inepto, patético, cursi y tímido, porque algo de él se crispaba con su propias actitudes y retrocesos en cualquier tipo de avance hacia algo intenso con Jared, tal vez sean los rastros de quien era antes, pero no esta seguro de ello.

 

El tiempo pasa de forma diferente a su alrededor cuando Jared está a su lado, él lo nota, le parece ridículo que no le pierda de vista desde la cocina como si fuese a hacer combustión espontánea y desaparecer mientras miraba entre sus dvds una película decente, desde el primer día le sorprendió que ese hombre fuera más alto que el haciendo exageradamente increíble perderse en sus brazos, pero al verlo en su sala… la que hacia pequeña con el en ella, todo tendía a tomar una dimensión diferente de la realidad que se construyó al irse a vivir a ese pueblo, dejándolo en un estado de alerta que podía sentir debajo de la piel constantemente, recordándole que no debía bajar la guardia por nada.

 

Pero mirarlo en esos pantalones negros de jean gastado pegados a esas delgadas y fuertes piernas, las botas de cuero atada con fuerza o esa chamarra con el escudo en la espalda hacia de su entorno algo viviente como real, algo que no tenía antes y le toma unos segundos mover los pies para volver a la sala, notando la selección de películas que no ha visto en años sobre la mesa de café y que Jared separo para darle la opción a él también de elegir, dejo las tazas de capuchino con chocolate a un lado solo que Jared se apresura a toma la suya de inmediato mientras él va de recuerdo en recuerdo, repasando los títulos de las cajas plásticas.

 

No quiere ver “Rápido y Furioso tres” la única razón de tenerla es que él y Tom babeaban por Vin Disel, “Zatura” es demasiado infantil aunque el desarrollo del juego es interesante y siempre le hacia reír la pelea entre hermanos, “Sin Límites” es una película atrapante que vio dos veces pero todas y cada una de ellas la vio con Tom en su sillón pegados el uno al otro para después odiarla a unos meses después de su ruptura, y por ultimo “La Cruda Verdad”, en realidad no quería ver ninguna, todas le recordaban un momento en su relación con su ex, por lo que tomo la última volteándose para dársela en mano a su invitado, y descubrir que su bigote estaba lleno de espuma de chocolate y simplemente se tuvo que reír tan fuerte como el dolor en su estómago se lo permitió.

 

Claro que Jared se dio cuenta de la razon unos minutos después y en venganza le lleno la cara de espuma de capuchino, no pudo evitar pegar un grito cundo lo hizo y tratar de usar la fuerza que había ganado en manejar la madera tantos años al intentar apartarlo, pero para su sorpresa los formidables bíceps de Jared lo manejaron al punto de que lo tenía apresado contra el sillón y con el encima de su cuerpo, sujetándolo con facilidad, la hilarante gracia fue evaporándose poco a poco luego de su lucha infantil, con la sonrisa adornado el rostro de ambos.

 

-¿Quieres ver la película? – pregunto Jared en una leve exhalación de aire y Jensen se soltó al notar que el motociclista ni siquiera estaba usando su fuerza y no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre sus labios, enredando sus brazos en su cuello y pegándole a él.

 

No puede siquiera interpretar el impulso o la necesidad de ser besado intensamente y que Jared sepa exactamente como hacerle sentir el beso por todo su cuerpo, haciendo participe de la emoción a cada nervio extendido por toda su piel, desprendiéndose de su boca solo un instante para tomar aire con desesperación al sentir los largos dedos rosando sus tobillos y preguntándose como demonios es que llego hasta allí si está aquí besándolo como si fuera lo más importante en todo el mundo o al menos es lo que le trasmite.

 

-¿No vas a irte verdad? - pregunta con los ojos cerrados y con el miedo crepitando en la base de su espina, intenta no sentirlo y tratar de solo quedarse con el calor suave de las caricias de ese hombre.

-Podría… - Jensen abre los ojos abruptamente en toda capacidad para ver al motociclista que solo le mira con cariño y una luz cristalina que no puede ser posible en los caleidoscópicos ojos.

-¿¡Que!? – replica atónito, ya con el terror dentro de su caja torácica haciendo que su corazón palpite con tanta energía que el dolor empieza a dejarlo sin aire.

-Podría… Porque, no tengo realmente una casa aquí, es la realidad, y no hay ni un solo auto al cual pueda vender por partes… Y necesito trabajar de algo... - el tono es tan suave que no solo tranquiliza a Jensen, sino que su mente desesperadamente empieza a buscar una solución que no llega decir. – Pero… me gusta aquí, y me gusta más que tú vivas aquí… y si por alguna razón debiera irme eso no significa que no volvería… - Jared trata de volver a besarle acercándose con la gentileza que solo un gigante como él tendría, pero Jensen solo siente frío ahora, como un maldito tempano.

-Pero te irías… - dice Jensen sentándose usando de apoyo sus palmas en los cojines del sillón para retroceder y tomar una distancia de él.

-Bueno si… los caminos me encantan, me encanta andar en mi Harley, hacer viajes y cruzarme con todo tipo de gente… ¿Tal vez, quisieras tener algun recorrido conmigo... en mi moto? - le sonríe acariciando su pómulo, por más que Jensen este tratando de poner distancia en ellos el sigue alcanzándolo con facilidad.

-Tu... ¿Me llevarías contigo? - eso lo descoloca nuevamente, Jared siempre lo descoloca haciendo de su cabeza un lío más complicado.

-Creo que tener tus brazos a mi alrededor en lo mejor que hay en el mundo. – Jensen vuelve a mirarlo, mira su departamento y mira los ojos que antes parecían cristalinos ahora, unos tonos más oscuros obligándole a tragar.

-¿Sabes lo que esas palabras me provocan? – le pregunta abiertamente tomando su lugar frente al televisor apagado evitando mirarlo de nuevo.

-No… ¿Que es lo que te provocan? - Jared se pega a su costado con toda esa energía feliz que parece exudar por cada poro, pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros y hundiendo su rostro en su el nacimiento de su cabello detrás de su oreja y él trata de no derretirse en el toque del inmenso calor que desprende todo el tiempo el motociclista…

-Miedo… - Jared reacciona apartando su nariz de la dorada piel y le ve con los ojos completamente abiertos al sorprenderlo por completo con esa palabra. – …De que no vuelvas, de que simplemente esto se aun pasatiempo mientras estás en el pueblo, que realmente me ilusiones al punto de que ya no soporte estar cerca de nadie nunca más…- se odia a si mismo por decirlo, pero aun así su voz es temblorosa sin remedio.

-Si me voy…. ¿Tu querías que vuelva? ¿Cierto? – es Jensen el estupefacto ahora, mirando a centímetros nuevamente la cálida faz, tratando de comprenderlo.

-Yo, no lo sé… - Jared solo sonríe cálido, aunque triste al mismo tiempo, besa su mejilla con los ojos cerrados por un largo minuto antes de separarse y disponerse a poner la película.

-Esto no va a verse solo… - dice colocando el DVD y tomando el mando para lanzarse al sillón junto a Jensen mientras ponía play, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Jensen no sabe si arrepentirse de sus palabras solo mira la pantalla ausente de todo, con la enorme extensión de músculos pegado a su costado, costándole relajarse como siempre, tenso por donde se lo mire, solo logra dejarse ir en el abrazo dulce de Jared una hora después sintiendo como recompensa un beso en su cien, él quiere esto tanto como su incapacidad de permitírselo.

 

Unos dos días después mientras cierra el local es se da cuenta de que lo extraña y de que no lo ha vuelto a ver desde que se terminó aquella película, por lo que en su ansiedad cree que solo puede hablar de esto con una sola persona en todo el bendito pueblo.

 

Camina lento pero seguro hasta el negocio de Misha, no sabe bien porque, pero necesita alguna conclusión certera y de manos de alguien con los pies en la tierra, alguien que esté más centrado que él y además que solo él lo vio cuando volvió al pueblo, cree que sabe el dolor que sintió aquella vez como el porqué de su indecisión ahora, pero lo que ve antes de siquiera poner un pie en la vereda del masajista es como esta besando a Christian con una pasión que le ruboriza realmente.

 

Hay personas mirándolos y sonriendo a su alrededor, otras vitoreando su afecto y otras solo charlando de otros asuntos, bueno, que puede esperar de una manga de extraños que hace yoga a las nueve de la noche, se pregunta si Christian está allí todo el tiempo y algo más urgente le llega a la cabeza, preguntándose si Jared lo extrañado los últimos dos días, los cuales han sido eternos para el, tampoco ha escuchado su Harley en la distancia ni siquiera merodear su tienda o su departamento, camina por donde vino, hombros hundidos y manos en los bolsillos, pensando en que debería pensar si su impala está arreglado o no, resoplo, Al había llamado para mandarle una grúa y cambiarle dos partes que había conseguido en línea, pero aún no llegaban.

 

Camino unas tres cuartas y vio la cola de su princesa desde la esquina, estaba lleno de polvillo de madera y se sacudió un poco los pantalones antes de acercarse más y ensuciar a su tesoro, cuando la música que salía de su bebe no era la que acostumbraba tener y vio como unas largas piernas salían de un lado del capo, frunció el ceño al pensar que alguien más que Al estaba metiéndole mano y apunto de protestar estuvo cuando de allí salió Jared.

 

-¡Al, no se ve nada aquí cuando vas a traer la bendita lampara! – replica en una voz áspera, la luz de la calle a penas iluminaba las aceras de luz anaranjada.

-¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – es lo primero que su cerebro maneja decir, cuando el motociclista que en ese momento tenía su camiseta metida en un bolsillo y su extenso pecho le hizo temblar la rodilla izquierda el sacudió su cabeza para poder centrarse en lo que importaba más.

-Hey… me cruce con Al esta mañana y… - se puso a explicar con una sonrisa por tenerlo frente a él, pero Jensen se encargó de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y aunque él se dio cuenta de ello simplemente no pudo evitar su espontaneo enojo.

-¿¡Pregunte que haces con mi auto Jared!? - y si ahí estaba su poca paciencia y su mala leche porque había algo que había rescatado de las manos de sus hermanos porque simplemente no vieron el valor real de ese auto y no dejaba a nadie más que Al tocarlo, era su tesoro lo único que le quedaba de su padre.

-Ayudo a Al a poner unas piezas… - le dice como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo regañado, mirada al piso con cierto dolor surcando su rostro, soltando la llave de tuercas a un lado del motor como si se tratase de un arma cargada, Jensen vuelve a respirar al notar como le está hablando, pero aún sigue enojado.

-Ackles… - Al le mira con mala cara, escupiendo a un lado haciéndole frente al exagerado planteo que logro escuchar al volver del fondo del taller. – ¿Algún problema? – replico masticando el palillo en su boca.

-¡No quiero que nadie más toque mi auto ese es el maldito problema! - esta por replicar más cuando Al suelta con la misma furia un grasiento trapo al suelo y lo señala con el dedo.

-¡Me importa un bledo toda tu mierda de posesividad paternal, este es mi taller y Jared me ayudo a alcanzar lo que mis brazos no pueden, sin tener que traer la grúa y tener que sacar todo el maldito motor! ¡Demonios, que me mandaron las piezas que no son y tardare más de tres semanas en que me devuelvan el dinero y tratar de comprar otras! ¡Pero él tenía piezas de este modelo de pura casualidad niño! ¡Deberías saber todos los detalles antes de enojarte como una quinceañera berrinchuda, no me gusta que traigas tus problemas a mi taller ,ya lo hablamos el primer día que pusiste una yanta frente a mi puerta! - el hombre prácticamente está escupiendo en la cara de Jensen el cual debe cerrar bien la boca para que la saliva no caiga en lugares que le repugnen más.

-Oigan... no es... realmente, no es para tanto… - Jared no sabe que hacer, Jensen tiene el rostro rojo, pero de furia y ahora Al está enojado también, defendiéndole de tal modo que se siente aturdido con la situación.

-Que piezas…- Jared mira Jensen unos instantes con algo más de alegría, cuando ve a Chris llegar repentinamente en su moto, casi pisando a Jensen en el momento que se sube a la vereda.

-¡¡Jared!!…- espeta a todo pulmón, sintiendo la tensión que trae con el de inmediato.

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa? – Jared nota a Misha y vuelve su mirada a su amigo.

-Es la hermandad, debemos irnos… atacaron a Chad… habrá guerra entre pandillas. - Misha se baja de la moto junto con Christian, su rostro preocupado cruzándose de brazos a un lado de Jensen el cual no entendía nada.

-¿Es… necesario? – toda la postura de Jared cambia de un momento a otro, su altura pareciendo inalcanzable como la rigidez en su espalda y deja de ser el niño de ojos luminosos para ser el hombre duro que todos ven cuando le ven llegar, mientras se coloca su camiseta y va por la chaqueta de cuero.

-Si, varios clubs se unieron en contra The Anarchy Son’s, Cal llamo, necesitan números. – Chris no está bromeando, especialmente no con algo que esperaron que nunca pasase en los último siete años.

-Ok…- le dice metiendo las manos en sus jeans y sacando las llaves de su moto la cual estaba dentro del taller, la enciende y camina con ella hasta la entrada.

-¡Espera! – Jensen se pone frente a él le mira casi incrédulo. - ¿Te vas? - le pregunta como si en realidad no pudiera creerlo.

 

Jared no se inmuta por la expresión que tiene el rubio cuando le mira, quisiera, pero no puede, no ahora mismo cuando su club lo está esperando, toma a Jensen del codo y lo aparta de su camino sin esfuerzo alguno o decir nada más, Christian besa a Misha rápidamente y se monta en su moto para seguir a Jared por el camino oscurecido lo más rápido que pueden, no hay dudas en su paso, no hay peros, por lo que en algún momento Jensen se da cuenta de que ha dejado de respirar, Misha voltea sobre su hombro y se da cuenta de que esta tan pálido como la leche acercándose a él rápidamente le da una bofetada que hace reaccionar su cuerpo en un estrepitosa inspiración que vuelve a cortarse.

 

Al mira a los dos hombres incrédulo, porque el hombre que hace yoga está gritando al que simplemente es un cabrón con todo el mundo, pero que está derrumbándose frente a sus ojos, el mecánico no entiende nada y solo atina a ver como ambos motociclistas están doblando la esquina perdiéndose en la noche para ir por sus cosas a lo de Miranda, cuando vuelve su mirada a los dos hombres en su taller, Jensen esta desmayado y Misha está sacudiendo al rubio exclamando hacia el un vaso con agua mientras intenta hacer reaccionar a al rubio.

 

-¿Es que el mundo se ha puesto de cabeza o que? – replica mientras apresura sus pasos lo más que puede donde tiene el dispenser con agua.

-¿Jensen? ¡Jensen, reacciona demonios! ¿Jensen? ¿¡Que pasa!? ¡¡Jensen háblame!! - Misha está dando bofetadas al rubio, pero este no reacciona. – ¡¡Al trae el teléfono tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia! – Misha le grita intentando saber que demonios le pasa, pero no puede creer que se desmaye por la partida de Jared.

 

Mientras espera a que el mecánico vuelva agita su mano frente a él y lo llama, pero luego recuerda cuando fue la última vez que lo vio así, tiempo atrás… hace más o menos dos años, Jensen volvió a tocar su puerta con el corazón roto y el alma estrujada, llorando como si estuviera muriendo al momento que se desvaneció en su puerta, en mitad de la noche.

 

……………………………

 

El acelerador mantenía la velocidad máxima al salir a la ruta en el kilómetro 188 en dirección oeste directo a california, Jared apretaba los dientes lo mas que podía en el primer trayecto lejos del pueblo, algo en medio del pecho dolía como si lo estuvieran desgarrando desde dentro dejando el exterior intacto pensando en el rostro de Jensen, no podía hacer nada más que marcharse, no podía dar explicaciones ni dar falsas esperanzas de que volvería porque nunca sabia realmente cuál sería su destino al llegar a Charmming.

 

Él le había mencionado al rubio su compromiso con el club, no tenía “peros” para SOA, Christian y él les debían mucho como para ignorar un llamado a pesar de que ahora fuesen nómadas jamás ha puesto un “no” o alguna vacilación en una orden del grupo, a Christian no le agrada mucho su manera de ver su responsabilidad con el club, la toma como una gran dependencia o un régimen y aunque quisiera asentarse definitivamente en Machine Road, aferrarse con garras y dientes a Jensen para vivir su vida con él, no está seguro de que el rubio le quiera del modo que el espera, las palabras de la otra noche lo desilusionaron más de lo que él se permite dilucidar.

 

Él tiene todos estos deseos de amar con todo el cuerpo y el alma como también que al mismo tiempo le respondan de igual modo, que le extrañen hasta enfurecerse con él por ausentarse y reclamen su presencia en algún sitio imperiosamente, pero solo el club hasta ahora ha llenado parcialmente esa necesidad.

 

Quisiera no tener este abismo en el pecho e imaginar un cariño que no llega, solo le hace mas daño del que debería infringirse, se siente desesperado la mayor parte del tiempo buscando esa “reciprocidad” y sabe que su amigo en parte siente igual que él, a pesar de que Christian le diga que no, que no son así como él ve las cosas, pero no puede evitar percibir en ciertos momentos la intensa soledad de su compañero de rutas, además cree que se le ha soltado la lengua sobre este tema más de una vez entre el décimo y doceavo trago confesándole que es la verdad.

 

Mira a su costado con disimulo y la mirada de Christian es de esas en las que no quiere ser su enemigo ni espectador de su enojo o frustración mezclado con la peligrosidad que el desprende, sabe con solo mirarlo unos segundos que está completamente enfadado por tener que viajar dos días completos sin descansar hasta el norte de California, solo espera no tener que volver a empuñar un arma, pero sabe que deberá ir a por ellas a penas sepan de los detalles de la situación.

 

También sabe lo mucho que le importa Chad a Christian, su amistad se dio instintivamente como si fueran hermanos incluso más que con el mismo, Chad tiene toda esta postura desafiante que Christian admiraba por más problemas que causen.

 

Era tarde en la noche entrando en la madrugada con la oscuridad solo siendo interrumpida en largos tramos de la carretera abandonada por la tenue luz de la luna a causa de la falta de farolas que funcionasen, tenían algunos años sin conducir a esas horas o en carreteras tan estropeadas por el desierto, pero como si el camino les conociera los guiaba sin miedos a su destino, en un par de horas pararían en algún pueblo, comerían, dormirían tres o cuatro horas y seguirían su rumbo sin pensar en lo que les deparaba, casi sin cruzar palabras o hacer suposiciones sobre el asunto que los tenía viajando de inmediato a California.

 

Jared quería llamar a Jensen desde el fondo de su alma, tenia esta sensación espantosa en la parte trasera de la garganta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello mientras el viento seco y árido golpeaba su rostro en esos momentos, quería decirle que no debía preocuparse por el [si es que tenia esos sentimientos al menos], pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía, que el rubio debía estar furioso ahora mismo y que no le respondería siquiera el teléfono, por más que solo quiera hablarle para escuchar como le insulta.

 

Pero dentro de el algo le decía que si lo hacia lo más probable es que su cobarde ser no quiera volver a Machine Road a enfrentar a un desdeñoso carpintero, lo cual podría causar que se separe de Christian, porque estaba cien por ciento seguro de que aunque fuese en pedazos su amigo volvería con Misha sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.


End file.
